A Whole New Cinderella
by Her-secret-letters1800
Summary: Alexander Lightwood is a kitchen boy who works for a high class restaurant. Suddenly, the workers are asked to serve at a party thrown by the richest person in Brooklyn, Magnus Bane. AU
1. Chapter 1

**__****i thought of this story when i was washing dishes, what'd you know huh? I hope you enjoy and give this story a chance.**

* * *

Chapter 1

Kitchen Boy:

Alec rolled up his white sleeves and soaked his hand into the hot water and began scrubbing the dishes. Waiters and waitresses passed by him and continuously dropped dirty dishes into the sink that he would have to clean. Alec lifted his forearm and wiped the beads of sweat off his forehead wishing he had a better job than this. As soon as he finished cleaning he began drying his hands when suddenly his sister came by and dumped a pile of plants into the sink.

"Sorry Alec, last one, promise." Isabel said tapping his shoulder. He sighed and cleaned the left over dishes and began putting them away. After he was done he went out into the diner and began straightening out the tables and chairs with the other workers. Isabel stood next to him to help out.

"You know, for a high class restaurant, we sure don't get paid enough." He complained.

"You can say that again." His sister said. Suddenly the door to the manager's office opened and Hodge stepped out.

"Everyone, can I have your attention." He called over the mumbling. Everyone stopped talking looked up at the manager. "I got a call from a client. He has hired us to serve at his Halloween party this Friday. We will be arriving at four to start cooking the meals. Here are the items he wants to serve at his party." He said handing the menu around the room.

"But, I had plans with my family!" One of the workers called out.

"Yes, I know and I'm sorry. But you'll have to cancel your plans because this guy pays well."

"This looks difficult to make." Another said.

"I admit it's a little strange, but he said we were the best, so let's make him happy." He said clasping his hands together. "You're dismissed." And Hodge went back into the room. Everyone began to departure from the long night.

In their apartment Isabel and Alec went over the menu and was ceased to be amazed. The menu was decorative with webs, spiders, pumpkins and ghost and very, very glittery. At the back of the pamphlet was a signed signature that read Magnus Bane the High Warlock of Brooklyn in blue sparkles.

"What the hell is his deal with the menu?" Alec asked flipping around in the menu.

"He's probably just getting into the Halloween spirit that's all." Isabel said grabbing a snack from the cupboard then meeting Alec on the couch. There was a separate piece of paper that read the shifts of what the people were doing.

"Ah damn, I'm stuck in the kitchen. I hate getting my hands dirty." Isabel whined. "Lucky you, you get to serve drinks." Alec shot his head up and stared at her.

"You're kidding right?"

"Nope" She said handing the paper to him.

"This isn't good."

"Why? You're so lucky, you get to interact with the people, socialize, and maybe even meet the great Magnus Bane." Alec felt a deep twist at the bottom of his stomach. _I could also make a fool out of myself_ he thought.

"I'm going to bed." He said getting up not wanting to about it anymore.

"Alright, night."

* * *

**I know this chapter was short but i promise you that the next one will be longer. Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you so much for the review! It made me happy!**

* * *

Chapter 2

The Party

Friday came by too fast and Alec and Isabelle drove to the house where the party was held and went around the back where they were allowed to park. The color of the house was the whitest color Alec had ever seen. Jack-o-lanterns and ghosts were draped around the house and orange lights framed the house. They went through the back door and they were greeted by Hodge who led them to the kitchen. They passed by the ball room where the florists and decorators were setting up. Alec hadn't gotten a good look at the house for he came through the double doors into the kitchen. The employees were already cooking and running around the kitchen and Alec and Isabel were quick to help. Soon it was nine o'clock and Alec had to start serving drinks. He went to change into his uniform in the men's bathroom. He went into a stall and stepped out of his white pants and into the dress pants. He took off his dirty apron and shirt and shrugged on white button down shirt. He unlatched the door and went over to the mirror to fix his hair making sure he looked presentable. Then he went over to the kitchen and picked up a tray that had drinks and for the first time went into the ball room. The room had four pillars at each corner and cobble webs hung from the pillar to the ceiling with little spiders nestled inside the web. Lights flashed around the walls and the floor making it impossible to make out anything. Red, orange and yellow leaves hung on each pillar while other was placed in vases set around the room. At the far end of the room was a table of refreshments and deserts and a fountain of red wine. Everyone was dressed in some sort of weird Victorian style and all of them wore Masquerade masks. The women wore extravagant dresses that varied from thin tight dresses that framed their body to dresses that had skirts fanned out and dragging on the floor. Men wore suits, waist coat and top hats. Alec felt silly and out of place but he was just a server. He walked around trying his best to avoid bumping into people and serving drinks at the same time. When his tray was empty he went back to the kitchen to pick up a new one. He headed out and began serving on the upper floor.

"Little boy come here." He heard a voice call from behind him. Alec turned and noticed a man leaning against the balcony in a white shirt, purple vest and a black jacket. He wore rings with vibrant colors on each finger and his hair was neatly spiked. Though he wore an extravagant mask with purple and blue feathers resting at the side, Alec thought he could see glitter around his green golden eyes. He had an empty glass in his hand and he was talking to a woman in a red silk dress that had a low cut and frills on the left shoulder. Her dress was fit to the ankle where the material fanned out and Alec wondered how she even got up the stairs. Her blond hair was thrown around her head and pinned but a few fair hairs escaped and dangled around her pale face. Her jewelry gleamed as she moved around. She seemed to be all over him leaning in close and wrapping her hand around his arm and though he was smiling; his eyes seemed to be wandering around the room. Alec went over the women who called him and their eyes meet for a second but Alec looked away in anger. The women took the empty glass from her partner's hand and placed it onto the tray and gabbed two full glasses. Alec felt stupid and quickly walked away feeling humiliated at being called a _little boy_. Wanting to get away, he began taking his round on the first floor again when suddenly, someone bumped into him and he lost balance falling onto the floor the drinks soaking him wet.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't see you there," A deep voice said beside him. Alec looked up to find a man kneeling next to him taking off his mask. People nearby stopped to watch.

"I'm fine" Alec said taking the other mans' offering hand. The man looked at Alec with an apologetic look. Alec couldn't help but look up at the balcony to see if the man saw but his eyes were somewhere else, the girl next to him however was looking and he quickly looked away.

"Are you hurt? Did anything break? You're clothes are ruined! Here, I have an extra set of clothes in my car." He said all at once that Alec hadn't had time to protest. He followed the man out of the ball and into the parking lot where he went up to his black Lexus care was parked and pulled out an extra pair of tux.

"You keep a spare?" Alec asked.

"Never know when something like this might happen." He smiled. He handed Alec the plastic bag that held the tux.

"My name is Woosley Scott." He said extending his hand out.

"Alexander Lightwood. But please, call me Alec." Alec said shaking his hand. The two walked back into the mansion and into the men's bathroom.

"You didn't have to do this but thank you."

"Anytime, meet me back into the ballroom" Woosely said winking and stepped back into the ball room. Back in the men's room, Alec put on the Tux and found it to be a little tight in some places but overall it fight. Inside of the bag he saw a pair of white gloves and a simple black mask with a golden outline. He rinsed off his hair and straightened it out before slipping on the mask. Back in the ball room Alec found it difficult to see anything through the mask but he managed to find Woosely talking amongst a few people. He waited until they left because he wasn't good with people.

"Ah, Alec, you look dashing!" Woosley beamed when Alec approached him. Alec gave a weak smile feeling out of place.

"What do think of the party?"

"It's really pointless and over rated." Alec started fixing his mask and looking around the room. "This party is basically for rich people who have nothing to do with their life then to heir people who actually have a life and make them serve them." Alec said without thinking.

"Is that what you think of my party?" A voice asked behind him. They turned and Alec sucked in a breath. It was the man he had served the drinks to on the balcony. Alec shyly looked away and for once was grateful that he was wearing a mask.

"I-I didn't mean…" He started but Woosely threw back his head and laughed a great deal.

"Excellent way to describe this! I like you boy." Woosely said hitting Alec on the back. The other man raised his eyebrow in more of amusement then anger.

"I think you've been drinking too much." The other man said crossing his arms over his chest. Woosley only shook his head.

"Nonsense! You judge me falsely Magnus." He said and quickly slipped into the sea of people.

"Magnus? As in Magnus Bane?" Alec said.

"That would be me." He swept a bow. "And what is your name?"

"Uh, Alec, well, Alexander but you can call me Alec." He stuttered and mentally slapped himself.

"Well Alec I'm glad you find my party overrated." Magnus said taking a step closer and it was then Alec realized he was taller than him. Not many people were taller than he was but Magnus was an exception.

Alec looked at the floor rubbing his arm feeling awkward and stupid.

"I didn't mean to call it overrated, it's a nice party." Alec added but Magnus only grinned.

"You're lying." The blue eyed boy turned away feeling stupid that he couldn't hide anything from the man even though he was wearing a mask.

"So Alec, do you dance?" Magnus asked. Alec shot him a horrific look.

"Absolutely not!" He cried.

"I think you can, you're just afraid." Magnus said tilting his head to the side.

"Not true, I really can't dance, and yes I'm afraid." Alec pointed out.

"Well too bad, It' my party and I want to dance." Magnus said taking Alec's hand and leading him to the dance floor.

"Magnus please, I really don't- can't dance!" He protested his heart racing. Magnus led them to the center of the ball room when suddenly the lights went off and a spot light shown on them. Alec froze in terror and saw that everyone at the party was circling around them and watching quietly. He didn't even have the voice to plead this to stop. His legs were shaking and his heart was racing and he had to tell himself to breathe.

"Alexander, just look at me and me only." Magnus's voice cut into his thoughts. He raised his head and looked up at the man and suddenly everything and everyone vanished from his view; the people, crowd and the noise; all were gone and it was just him and Magnus in the room. Magnus extended a hand and Alec took his shyly. He placed his hand on his partner's shoulder and Magnus wrapped his hand around Alec's waist; their other hand conjoined and slowly, they began to sway from side to side before they started dancing around the room. Alec looked down and his feet trying his best not to step on his partner's feet and follow him at the same time. As he looked up he accidently looked around and saw that the people were all watching them. He stumbled but Magnus was quick to catch him and bring them back in tune with the music.

"They're all watching us." Alec choked.

"You needn't worry about them, Alec look at me." Magnus voice was soothing and reassuring so he did. His golden green eyes captured Alec's blue eyes and Alec felt a warm feeling spread through his body and he forgot about being scared, he didn't worry about tripping, he just looked at Magnus because that was the only thing that mattered. Finally, the music began to a slow and they stopped dancing. People began to clap and Alec looked down shyly his cheeks burning red. The next music piece began to play and people gathered back onto the dance floor. Magnus leaned forward so that his lips were beside Alec's ear.

"Come with me." He whispered and like a spell cast on him, Alec followed Magnus up the stairs and into a separate room where it was quieter. Though the room was dim Alec could make out book shelves along the wall and a sofa that lay before a fireplace. Alec turned to see where Magnus was when suddenly, he was embraced in a passionate kiss. He stood frozen not knowing what to do. The richest man in Brooklyn or in the case the High Warlock of Brooklyn was kissing him. Alec felt Magnus take off his mask and set it down onto the table that was beside the couch. Alec felt Magnus' gloved hand cup his chin as he kissed him gently yet eagerly and Alec placed his hand into the man's shoulder but he couldn't decide if he wanted to push him away or pull him closer. Instead, Alec pulled away and gently took of the mask of the warlocks' and let it fall to the floor. His golden green eyes seemed to glow like a cat in the dark. The two looked at each other secret words passing between them, colors became vibrant and sparks buzzed in Alec's ear.

"Magnus…" He whispered but was cut off when their lips came together again. Alec ran his hand through the back of Magnus' neck and gathered a few strands of hair into his hand while he felt Magnus strong hands wrap around his waist and pull him closer closing the gap between them. Their kiss became eager and more passionate but was shamefully interrupted when the door opened and a woman stood at the door. They sprang apart and Alec turned to see that it was the girl that was with Magnus on the balcony.

"What the hell is going on here?" She cried.

"Camille, what are you doing here?" Alec stepped away from Magnus and placed a hand over his mouth and was grateful that the room was dark because if she saw that he was the guy serving drinks, he was screwed.

"Um, looking for you. I didn't think you were going to go behind my back and make out with some low life." She spat nodding her head towards Alec.

"He is not-" Before Magnus could defend him Alec ducked his head, grabbed his mask and was ready to run when Magnus caught his wrist.

"Alec" He started but Alec jerked his hand away and bolted passed the women and out into the busy party.

* * *

**I hoped you enjoyed it! please keep reviewing and giving me advice! I'll be sure to take every into account! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you so much for the reviews and suggestions I hope I followed it. Pleases enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 3

The Card

Alec ran down the stairs and made his way to the kitchen. He found his sister talking amongst colleagues and he quickly grabbed her arm and pulled her away.

"We have to go, now." He demanded taking her outside and into the parking lot.

"Wait what? What's wrong? And what are you wearing?"

"Just drive Izzy!" he said getting into the passenger seat. Isabelle started the car and drove out of the parking lot and went down the driveway and out into the busy streets of New York. Alec let out a breath and leaned back against the head rest. "I think I'm going to be sick." He said holding onto his stomach.

"Oh my god, what happened?" His sister asked giving a worried glance at her brother.

"Nothing, just…" He choked his voice suddenly dry.

"This doesn't look like nothing Alec, are you sure you're alright? You look extremely pale." Alec bit his lip and rubbing his temples deeply.

"Isabelle," He sighed closing his eyes. He only said her full name when he was serious. He looked at his sister and saw the worry in her eyes and he didn't want her think this was a medical emergency.

"I danced with Magnus." He confessed.

"WHAT!" The car swerved and Alec gasped.

"Izzy!"

"Sorry, what's this about dancing with Magnus?"

"I was serving drinks and I fell and some guy had an extra tux and he lent it to me." Alec started. "I meant to tell him that I was just a server but he wouldn't listen. So I met up with him in the ball room and he asked what I thought of the party and I said it was overrated." Alec took a breath.

"And…" Isabelle said waving her hand motioning him to continue.

"Magnus was behind me."

"He heard you?"

"Yeah" Isabelle let out a hysterical laughter and Alec gave her a side glace.

"I don't believe it, so then what happened?"

"He wanted to dance and though I didn't want to we did."

"How was it?"

"Like I was floating and the only thing keeping me up was him." He confessed closing his eyes and remembering their bodies pressed together and dancing in beat with the music. This was not what he had expected to happen. Isabelle looked at her brother in awe and affection.

"Anything else?"

"Yeah, we kissed." The car swerved again and Alec shouted at his sister to pay attention to the road.

"You know, you should really be telling me this when I'm not driving!" She shouted back. The two fell silent until Isabelle spoke again.

"You kissed him?" She asked quietly. Alec nodded.

"He took me to a separate room and the next thing I knew we were making out."

"Oh my god Alec, this is…"

"Awful"

"Great!" They said in unison. Alec looked at her sister with complete horror.

"Great? How is kissing a guy _great_? How is getting caught _great_? How is getting caught by Magnus' girlfriend_ great_? How is any of this _great_?"

"You were caught?!" Isabelle shook her head in disbelief. "I think you have a shot with this guy. There aren't a lot people who are open as he was." Isabelle said slowly.

"Don't start that Izzy, don't you dare start that." Alec warned.

"Alec, he kissed you first, that means something, aren't you a least a little bit curious?" Alec shook his head but Isabelle knew he was lying; he was just confused at the moment. "So did you kiss him back?" She added.

"I did." Isabel squeaked and pinched her brother gently on the arm and he sighed in annoyance.

Once they were home, Alec rushed to the bathroom and ran the cold water. He splashed the water onto his face hoping that when he looked up, he would have a different face, one that was actually fit to kiss a guy like Magnus Bane. One that was rich and not waiting tables or doing dishes but all he saw was his own face with red cheeks. He flushed and ducked his head into the water trying to make his red cheeks go away.

He whipped his face off and looked back into the mirror feeling sick to his stomach. Knowing that staring at himself would get him nowhere, he thought he should change out of the tux. He shifted through the pockets to see if Woosely had left a card so that he could return it and was relieved when he felt the corner of a small card prick his finger. He pulled it out not expecting it to be the wrong card.

It was glittery and it read Magnus Bane in the front and just under it had the dealing business number. He flipped the card and saw that in perfect writing was Magnus' number. He swallowed not sure how or when Magnus slipped that there and if he wanted to get into this mess. He shook his head and dropped the card into the trash and began searching for the real card which he found in the other side of the jacket. He was about to leave when he turned and looked into the trash can. With a heavy sigh, he went and picked it back up and went into his room. He stared at the card and slowly a smile spread across his face. This was certainly a night he would never forget.

"Are you going to call him?" Isabelle asked sitting on the counter drinking her morning coffee. It had been three days since the party and Alec had looked at the card longingly every time he had the chance. Alec, who was sitting opposite of her, had told her about Magnus' card and the phone number on the back. Alec shook his head.

"I don't think it's such a good idea. I mean, there was that girl next to him and she seemed pretty comfortable around him."

"Well, what about him? His feelings should be taken to account to. Did he look interested in her or you?" Isabelle said raising her eyebrows. Alec thought about it. He recalled the dance and how he felt light on his feet. He remembered the kiss like it just last night and Alec bit his lip.

"It doesn't matter; it was just that one kiss." Alec said hoping that if kept telling himself that, then it would be true.

"It doesn't have to be like that, just give him a call and see what happens." Isabelle protested.

"I don't want to. If he really wanted this to be serious, he wouldn't have kissed me knowing that there was a girl already in his life." Alec said a little too harshly than he intended to. Isabelle looked down feeling sorry for pushing to issue. "Izzy, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to snap. It's just, I don't know what to do, I'm so confused." Alec said dropping his face in his hands.

"No, you're right." Isabelle said placing a hand on his shoulder. "Besides, he's too perky for you."

"What's that supposed to mean, I can be perky." Alec countered raising his head. Isabelle laughed. He gave a light smile grateful that he had a sister who knew how to make him smile when he was in sticky situations.

"Sure, with your baggy pants and black shirts." She said getting up. "Come on, I don't want to be late for work." Alec looked down at himself and shook his head.

"I can be perky." He mumbled under his breath following Isabelle out of the apartment.

* * *

**Hope you guys liked it!Yeah it was a little short. Please continue to review and give me tips! i'll make sure to update everyday for you guys! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you so much for the reviews I appreciate it. I would also like to add (because i don't want trouble, I DISCLAIM ALL THE CHARACTERS. All the credit goes to Cassandra Clare.) **

* * *

Chapter 4

Caught

"Alec, can you serve table eight?" One of the workers asked into the kitchen. Alec who was waiting for one of dishes to be ready, nodded his head.

"Just let me get this out to the customer and I'll be there." He said getting the plate.

"That's okay, I'll do it. This one has rich snob written all over them." Alec knew what that meant; snobby rich people who don't have the patience to wait. He went over to the front of the counter and grabbed and notepad and pen and went out into the restaurant. He was flipping through the notepad trying to find an empty page as he approached his signed table.

"Hello, my name is Alec and I'll be your server today, what can I get you to drink to start off?" He asked trying to sound happy.

"Alexander?" An all too familiar voice said. Alec stood there hoping that maybe, just maybe when he looked up from his paper it wouldn't be who he thought it was. Slowly, he brought down the notepad and looked at the man he was serving. Magnus Bane. He thought it couldn't get worse but when he turned to see who Magnus was with, it was the one and only Camille. She had a shocked yet satisfied expression across her too white face.

"I know you" She started her red lips spreading across her face in the beginnings of a smirk. Alec prayed that she didn't find out that he was the guy Magnus had kissed.

"You do?" Every nerve in his body told him to run, hide, disappear and not be here.

"You served us drinks at the party." She said in a haughty voice.

"He what?" Magnus asked clearly not knowing he was one of the staff members at the party. His face was crossed with confusion and disbelief as he was looked between Camille and Alec.

"Magnus, I can explain," Alec started.

"Did you think he was someone else?" Camille asked Magnus suspiciously, putting her elbows on the table and resting her chin on her hands. Alec could see Magnus remembering the dance and the kiss and he felt sick to his stomach and his cheeks began to flush. Even worse, Alec could see the glimmer of recognition on Camille's face.

"No…" Magnus said slowly shaking his head and refused to look at Alec.

"Okay, well my throat is parched. I'd like a glass of red wine." She ordered Alec. He looked at Magnus and saw the disappointment in his eyes and he wished this had never happened.

"Right away" he mumbled and turned on his heel and walked away. Once he stepped into the kitchen he leaned against the counter and tried to calm his racing heart. He couldn't bear going out there again; not with her on his heel. Knowing this wouldn't get him anywhere; he went over to the cupboard and took out a glass a wine and poured two glasses even though Magnus didn't ask for anything. Knowing the condition Alec was in, Magnus was probably worse. He put the wine on a tray and went back to the table.

"Here is your red wine," Alec said trying desperately not to make eye contact with either of them. Camille, now realizing the fact that Alec is the one Magnus kissed at the party, decided to taunt Magnus.

Camille turned to Alec and said with false cheeriness, "For a waiter, you are certainly very handsome."

"Thank you," Alec said wearily, momentarily pausing in serving the drinks.

"Certainly you must have many potential suitors," Camille said. Several things happened at once. Magnus stood up hissing Camille's name and bumped into Alec in doing so causing the drinks to fall on them. The room went quiet and everyone was looking at them. Suddenly, the door to the manager's office opened and Hodge stepped out into the restaurant.

"What's going on?" He said walking to where Alec stood.

"Oh god, Mr. Bane I'm so sorry," Hodge started when he noticed the wine spill on the two customers and took the napkin that was on the table and handed it to Magnus. His blue button down shirt was soaking with wine and he had a feeling that the shirt wasn't cheap. Magnus only sighed and dabbed the napkin on his shirt with little interest.

"No, I should be the one apologizing." Magnus said.

"What kind of server are you?" Camille snapped at Alec as he stood there humiliated. "Maybe you should just stick to your day job doing dishes kitchen boy!" Camille spat and stalked out the room. Hodge face turned red and Alec had a feeling he was going to lose his job after tonight.

"I will make sure Alec cleans this up." Hodge said and motioned Alec to pick the pieces of the broken glass off the floor and he shamefully bent down trying to hold back the tears that were threatening his eyes. Magnus pulled out his wallet and handed a fifty dollar bill to Hodge.

"For the wine."

"No you shouldn't have to pay, again I am so sorry." Hodge said trying to give back the bill but Magnus held up his hand motioning him to stop.

"It's alright, I'm sorry for the mishap." Magnus said before leaving the restaurant.

"Clean up, and then see me in my office." Hodge hissed and turned on his heel.

"Alec, what happened?" He heard Isabelle approach him.

"Izzy, not now, please." He whispered because if he talked he would cry.

"Let me help you," She said taking the tray of broken glass out of his hand. "You should clean up."

"I can't, I have to meet Hodge." He started standing up and wiping the table down. Once that was clean he went over to Hodge's office and knocked.

"Come in" he heard and the voice was not too friendly. He took a deep breath and stepped inside. "Have a seat." He motioned to the chair before the grand oak desk. Alec did and pressed his hands together waiting for the worst. "Do you mind telling me what happened?"

"Sir, it was an accident I didn't have the glasses balanced and I tripped, the glasses falling onto them." He confessed.

"You do realize that, that was the man we catered at the party." Alec nodded his head refusing to look at Hodge and instead looked around the room. There were pictures of Hodge standing in front of the restaurant and behind was a building that looked like it was going to fall apart. Beside that was another picture of Hodge in front of the same building but this time, it was renovated and ready to be opened. There was also a picture of the menu framed that hung on the side of the wall.

"I heard from one of the waiters that you also fell at the party while serving drinks." Hodge said pulling Alec out of his thoughts.

"I- I did, again it was an accident, the lights were blinding and people were moving around the room that I lost balance." Hodge rubbed his temples and sighed.

"He'll probably never ask us to cater again." He said flatly. Alec felt the gilt coil in his stomach and he started to apologize but the manager held up his hand to stop.

"I know you're working hard and I know why you're doing this so I'm not going to fire you. But maybe you should take it easy for a while and stay in the kitchen." Hodge said lightly. Alec felt like he failed everyone he ever cared about. "Stay after closing and clean up." He added.

"Yes sir" Alec said quietly.

"You're dismissed." Hodge said not looking up as Alec left without another word. Of course, Isabelle was waiting outside arms crossed over her chest and tapping her fingers. She straightened up when the door open and Alec came out looking somber.

""What happened? You don't look good. Oh my god, are you fired?" She said her voice getting higher.

"No," Alec said moving past her and into the kitchen.

"What happened, Alec," His sister begged going after him.

"Izzy I have to work," He said rolling up his sleeves and dumping his hands into the mucky water.

"You were placed back in the kitchen again weren't you."

"Yes," He said through his teeth.

"For how long?"

"As long as Hodge wants me to." He mocked. Isabelle gave him an apologetic look and lightly rubbing his shoulder.

"I'm sorry."

"I just don't get it, why did _he_ have to be here?" He asked irritated with himself.

"Alec," Isabelle started but a waitress popped her head into the kitchen and called Isabelle to wait tables. "We'll continue this when we get home." She said and walked away leaving him to his thoughts. He kept playing that scene over and over and came up with hundreds of different scenarios where he didn't make a fool out of himself. Then thought about Camille and how he hated her guts. She knew who he was and she made sure that everyone did as well. Why would Magnus even date a girl like here? Then again maybe Magnus was that type of person who dated girls like here. Magnus. His name kept ringing in his ear like the chime on the clock. He slammed the plates into the dish rack and sighed inwardly. The look on Magnus' face was filled with so much sadness and disappointment. If only he could go back, try to apologize rather than just standing there like an idiot and having his manager apologize for him. Nothing, nothing was working out for him and he wanted it all to stop.

* * *

**I hoped you enjoyed this chapter! I'll warn you guys now, i'm a little behind so the next chapter might not be updated tomorrow. Please be patient with me, because i want to make sure everything is right and i please my readers. PLEASE REVIEW! :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you for the reviews i enjoyed them! It turns out I've been spelling Woolsey's name wrong! i feel soo bad! I'm sorry! Looks like i managed to update today! yeah!**

* * *

Chapter 5

Confrontation

There was a knock on the door and Alec looked up from the book that he was reading and rushed to the door. He wondered for a moment if it was Isabelle; she had told him he could go home without her because she was going to hang out with her friends. When he opened it, he saw, to his complete surprise, was Magnus in skinny jeans, dress shirt with a leather jacket thrown over it and a white scarf draping over his shoulders.

"Magnus? What are you- How did you-" Alec stuttered but Magnus held up a hand.

"We need to talk." He said gesturing inside the apartment. Alec stepped aside and Magnus went into the common room. There was a fire going by the couch and on the coffee table was a book placed open face down. Magnus took off his jacket and scarf and placed it neatly on the arm of the couch.

"How did you find me?" Without a second thought Alec knew when he saw the expression on Magnus' face. "Right, Isabelle." That's why she suddenly ditched him. Magnus nodded his head.

"I want to apologize for what Camille said at the restaurant." Alec looked away his cheeks flushing. He had tried so hard to forget that incident. "It was unfair of you to take the blame of something that you didn't do." The boy looked at Magnus with complete shock. Why was he apologizing?

"Magnus-"

"Let me finish." He said coolly. Alec shut him mouth. "Had I acted rationally, and explained to Camille what happened at the party, she would have not acted out at the restaurant." Alec let out a laugh of disbelief and sank onto the couch, Magnus following him. Alec recalled the incident at the restaurant and how he locked himself in his room the moment he got home and cried the entire night. He remembered Isabelle's concerned questions as she repeatedly knocked on the door begging him to let her in to discuss what happened. The anger he had tried to contain opened up and he decided to act on it.

"And exactly what happened at the party?" Alec asked his tone dripping with sarcasm. Magnus looked taken aback for a moment and Alec took the opportunity to continue. "I guess it doesn't matter since you're still with…" He hesitated wanting to say _that bitch_ but he caught himself. "Camille." Magnus' face turned red his eyes shining with anger.

"Did it ever occur to you that you didn't call me? You could have mentioned as to why you were in a there and maybe we could have straightened things out." This time, it was Alec's turn to be angered.

"Straighten what out exactly? You're just pissed that you were deceived. Well news flash, if you haven't already noticed, I'm a kitchen boy!" Alec shouted rising to his feet and opening his arms. The two looked at each other for the longest time, their chests rising rapidly in anger.

"Then explain to me why you deceived me." Magnus said breaking the silence.

"I didn't-" Alec started but took a breath, willing his anger down. "I didn't deceive you, or at least, I didn't mean to." He said quietly sitting back down on the couch.

"Then what?" Magnus asked. Alec told Magnus about being a worker at the party and he was serving drinks when he bumped into Woolsey and how the drinks spilled on him. He mentioned that when he looked at the balcony, Camille was looking. He explained that Woolsey had another tux in his car and he changed into that and joined him in the ballroom and the rest Magnus new.

"So she knew it was you that I was kissing."

"I guess" Alec said shrugging heavily. "But it doesn't mean anything." He added.

"Why?" Alec opened his mouth to reply but found he was all out of words. "Is that what you really think about our kiss; that is was nothing?" There was curiosity and sadness in Magnus' voice. Alec looked at him for the longest time surprised that the subject changed suddenly and then looked away unable to face him.

"I-It wasn't what I had expected." He tried out.

"And what were you expecting Alexander." There he went again, saying Alec's full name. His mother mainly called him by his full name but that was only when he was in trouble. But when Magnus said it, it was like silk, welcoming and soothing.

"It…it was…" he kept hesitating unable to find the right sentence to say. He wanted to tell him it was the best thing that ever happened to him. He wanted to take back calling it nothing because he felt something, a spark, like when someone matches a light. He looked at Magnus wishing he could see the answer in his eyes but he just shook his head in defeat, giving into his shyness.

"I'll tell you what I felt." Magnus said taking Alec's hand. "It wasn't _nothing_ to me, I can certainly say I felt something when we kissed. And when we danced, you remember that right?" _Like it was yesterday _he wanted to say but instead nodded his head. "We were in unison. Nothing else mattered in the room except for you and me." Everything Magnus was saying reflected Alec's feelings. He wished he could have the confidence like Magnus but he was just too scared.

"But Camille…" Alec started but Magnus shook his head.

"She was someone I dated, but that is the past; we broke up a long time ago."

"Then why was she at the party?"

"She invited herself; I have no control over that woman." He said throwing his hands up in defense.

"And the restaurant?" Alec continued.

"She wanted to have dinner, and since you didn't call…" he trailed off looking away for a second. "But I was not expecting to see you there." Alec nodded his head in understanding and saw relief cross Magnus' eyes. Suddenly the door opened and Isabelle stepped into the room. She stared at the two boys, glanced at their hands and then back and look of horror crossed her face. Alec immediately pulled his hand away from Magnus' grasp but it was Magnus who recovered first.

"Did I interrupt something, because if you need me to go," she said pointing outside but Magnus stood up and cut her off.

"That's okay; I think we've settled things here." He said looking at Alec. Magnus retrieved his belongings and Alec stood up following Magnus out the door.

"I'm glad we settled this; I guess we can go back to our separate lives." Alec said running a hand through his hair.

"Alec," Magnus started his eyes solemn yet hopeful. "I meant what I said about how I felt. I would like to… I want to do this again some time." Alec couldn't help but smile.

"Do this as in fight or do this as in talk." He joked. Magnus looked at him with astonished humor and grinned back.

"I'd like to be with you again." He clarified. "And maybe we can get to know each other better sometime over dinner?" Alec sucked in a breath.

"Are you…asking me out… on a _date_?" Alec stuttered. Magnus tilted his head to the side and grinned.

"Trying to"

"I- I'd like that." He managed. Magnus smiled greatly, leaned forward and placed a gentle kiss on Alec's lips before stepping back.

"You better call me then." He said before stepping down the steps and slipped off into the night. Alec stood frozen in horror at the thought of what was to come out of this. What had he just done? He went back into the room and Isabelle was sitting on the couch pretending to read.

"Oh, Alec, hey," She said placing the book on her lap. Alec rolled his eyes.

"Like I don't know you were ease dropping."

"Alec, you know I would never get into your personal life." She said taken aback.

"Right, one, that book is mine; two, it's upside down and three, you always get into my personal life." She smiled weakly and stood up to meet her brother trying to get the scoop.

"So…"

"So…It's none of your business" he finished walking passed her, taking the book from the table and went to his room. He opened his closet and pulled down a gray hoodie and shrugged it on feeling cold from being outside. He sat on his bed and opened the book looking for where he left off. A sudden thought brust in his mind and he dashed out of his room.

"Isabelle!" he called. She jumped from the couch and looked at Alec.

"What? What's wrong?"

"I have nothing to wear." At this, Isabelle grinned.

* * *

**Yeah, another chapter finished! hoped you guys liked it! REVIEW and give me your opinions! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys, I'm sorry I didn't update yesterday. I do have homework to do i'm running out of time because i have put so much effort and time into this story. Also, i was having writers block and i had no idea how to write a date scene because i've never been on one. Anyway, please enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 6

The Date

"Oh Alec, stop fidgeting you look great!" Isabelle snapped trying to fix the cuff on Alec's sleeve. The two had drove straight to the mall the next day and Isabelle was going crazy around the men's clothes finding dress shirts, pants and ties for Alec in which he was forced to try on everything.

"It's so tight, how do guys even wear this?" He said trying to adjust the material by his shoulders.

"It hasn't been washed yet, and then it'll loosen." She said catching Alec's arm forcing him to stop moving. "Alright," she said taking a step back examining her brother. "You look good." He was wearing a gray button down shirt with white cuffs that was open at the chest showing his collar bone and rolled up at the sleeves. His dress pants were a little too long but she could fix that. "Change out of that and we'll cash out!" She squealed and pushed Alec back into the changing room.

"After this can we go home?" Alec called over the door.

"Are you kidding, you can't just wear that, you'll freeze in this weather. We have to look for jackets and coats to match the clothes we got you." Alec sighed aloud and hit his head against the wall not to gently.

"And this is what I get for asking my sister to help me look for clothes."

"Hurry up!" She snapped, but he could sense the smile in her tone.

"Isabelle, these clothes aren't cheap, how are we going to manage?" He asked stepping out of the stall and showing her the tag. She waved him off and took the clothes from his hands.

"I pulled a few strings with mom."

"You told her!" He cried stepping in front of her. She gave him a crossed look for shouting in the store and he ducked his head. "You told her?" He whispered.

"I told her you were seeing someone and you didn't have proper clothes." She said. "I think she was actually pleased to hear that you wanted clothes." She added more to herself.

"So what happened?"

"She sent us money." Alec was half relieved and half terrified. He followed Isabelle to the cashier and waiting impatiently as she paid and they headed out the door to do more shopping.

Alec threw himself onto the couch his feet killing him and he sighed aloud.

"Oh boo Alec, it's not like I was asking you to kill a demon for goodness sake, it was just shopping!" She said going into his room and started hanging his new clothes.

"I think I'll be better off slaying a demon then this," He mumbled through the pillow. He rolled over onto his back and threw an arm over his eyes. "Never again…"

"So what time did you guys make the date?" She called from the room. Alec blushed at the word date but quickly pushed the idea away. He had called Magnus the next day late at night and the two talked for almost an hour.

"Uh, Magnus said he made reservations at ten."

"Where?" She asked coming into the room.

"I don't know some place called the Blue Hill." At this, Isabelle gapped.

"You're kidding right?"

"What?" He asked sitting up.

"You have to like… to eat there you have to reserve months ahead of time!" It was Alec's turn to gap. _Great_ Alec thought _let's hope I don't make a fool out of myself. I've done a good job so far._

Alec stood in the bathroom fixing his tie trying to make it straight but had trouble when Isabelle was behind him giggling.

"You look handsome!" She said tapping his shoulder. With a sigh of annoyance, he ignored the crooked tie and turned to face his sister.

"Do I look over dressed?" He asked worried. He was wearing a white shirt a vest over it and a black tie.

"No, you like fine!" She reached out and began straightening out his hair getting the few strands out of his face. There was a knock on the door and Alec froze.

"I'll get it" Isabelle said. He felt suddenly hot in his suit and thousands of things were running in his mind. Was he over dressed or under dressed? What would Magnus think? What would people say? What if Camille came and did something awful again? Maybe he didn't want to do this after all.

"Izzy wait-" he started hastily going out of the bathroom and into the living room but it was too late, Magnus was standing there, a black coat draping over his arm, in a black shirt that was open widely at the chest showing his caramel colored skin. Around his neck hung a silver cross on a single chain and on his pointer finger twinkled a ruby. His shirt was tucked in showing his curves and muscles underneath. As always, his hair was neatly spiked and he wore heavy black liner around his eyes. Alec suddenly felt both under and over dressed.

"Magnus…" He smiled weakly and walked up to them. "You look…" He tried to find the words but was there a word for someone who looked like they could pass going to either a club or a dinner party all in one look? "I'm sorry, I didn't know what to wear," he started gesturing to his outfit but Magnus placed a hand over his.

"You look stunning." He reassured. Alec took a breath and tried to relax. Magnus reached out and fixed Alec's crooked tie making it perfect. "Ready?" He asked. Alec looked at his sister and flashed a worried look. She smiled trying to let him know that he was going to be alright.

"Yeah," He smiled weakly. They stepped outside and Alec gapped. Out in the front was a black sports car shining in the night.

"Of course you'd have a sports car." He said throwing his hands up.

"Now let's see how it rides" Magnus smirked.

At the restaurant, Alec and Magnus were placed by the window where they could enjoy their meal and look out into the colorful city lights. Alec turned to find Magnus looking at him in amusement a glass of wine dangling between his two fingers.

"What?"

"I was wondering what you were thinking." He said setting the glass down. Alec blushed and quickly glanced outside before taking a breath and turning to look at his partner.

"N-nothing much"

"So Alec, tell me about you? What business do you have in New York?"

"You want me to start from the beginning?" He asked playing with the napkin that was on the table.

"If you like," Alec looked up trying to see how far back he wanted to go.

"Well, I have a sister which you already know; I have a younger brother, Max who is back in Chicago."

"You live in Chicago?"

"Yeah, I grew up there."

"So why did you come to New York?"

"Because Isabelle wanted to become a chef and New York has the best restaurants where she can learn and practice." Alec said. "She loves cooking but she was never really that good." Alec smiled to himself remembering Isabelle's burn food. There were times where she under cooked the meal and sometimes she over cooked them.

"Mom and dad told her maybe this wasn't the dream she should peruse but she really wanted to learn and have her own restaurant. I told her she could do it; that she shouldn't give up so the next think I knew, she was applying to France for culinary school. Now we're just waiting for the acceptance letter. If she gets in, they will pay for her first year at the school. Our parents don't have enough money to pay for the traveling expenses so I went to New York with her and whatever money I get goes to her." He said looking outside. Magnus could see the care and love Alec had for his sister and he was very much inspired.

"And what do you want to do Alec? What do you want with your life?" Alec immediately shook his head.

"Right now, I just want to get Isabelle in that school. From there, I'll see what I want." He said with certainty.

"But surely, you want to do something" Magnus insisted.

"I-" Suddenly someone in the corner caught his eye. It was his ex-boyfriend. Jace. He was sitting down with a red headed girl, Clary was her name, and they were laughing about something. Old feelings began to rise in Alec's chest and for a moment he was back in Manhattan where he first met Jace.

_Surprisingly it was in a club. Isabelle had forced him to go with her and he sat at the bar drinking waiting for his sister to tier. Then the blond boy sat beside him his head low as if he didn't care about a damn thing in life. He was beautiful with his golden eyes and his broad shoulders he looked all the more mysterious with the flashing lights in the club._

"_Rough day?" Alec managed to say. _

"_You could say that." He said back. _

'_You want to talk about it?" The blond looked at him with curiosity._

"_Not really," he said. _

"_Well, it looks like you need a drink, so it on me." Alec said surprising himself. The bar tender poured two glasses of whisky and the two boys held up the glass before taking the shot. _

"_I'm Alec by the way." He said extending his hand. _

"_Jace" the blond boy said shaking his hand. His hands were big and warm and Alec was reluctant to let go. "So what are you doing here? Why don't you dance, or go look for girls to take home?" Alec blushed inwardly. _

"_My sister wanted to come. I don't really care for dancing." Alec said._

"_Really? With your looks, I'm sure you'd score a least a dozen girls in this club." The blue eyed boy wasn't sure if he should be flattered or not. Did Jace, a boy he just met, give him a complement? _

"_You're not bad looking yourself." Alec said and instantly wished he could take it back because Jace looked at him with amusement and he grinned. 'Great, now he knows.' Alec thought. He turned away and tried to find his sister on the dance floor so he could get the hell out._

"_Do you come to night clubs often?" Alec looked back Jace and shook his head. "What do you like to do then?" _

"_I-I like to read. It's too loud here. I didn't want to come here in the first place." _

"_Well, I'm glad you did." Alec stared at the boy and though he didn't want to admit it, he knew Jace was yanking his chain. They ordered another round of shots and Alec gratefully drank it all down hopping to get as drunk as possible. Suddenly a girl in a tight red dress approached Jace. Her lips were rose red and her eyes were lined with heavy make up._

"_Well hey there pretty boy." she purred reaching out to touch his face. Her black hair fell over her shoulders as she bent down to whisper something in Jace's ear. Her hand trailed down to his chest and she slid her hand under his shirt. A grin spread across his face and she pulled back. Jace looked at Alec and he tried his best to not show his disappointment but nodded his head to encourage Jace to go. _

"_Not today baby," Jace said locking his eyes on Alec's. She sighed aloud and stalked away leaving the two alone again. _

"_Want to get out of here, so we don't have any more distractions?" Jace suggested leaning in close. Alec quickly glanced at the dance floor and he could see his sister dancing around a bunch of boys who was drooling over her. 'She'll be fine' he told himself and walked out of the club with the beautiful blond. _

_Then the next thing Alec knew he was in Jace's apartment making out with him. They were fighting for dominance as they rolled over, one trying to pin the other down. At last it was Alec who gave up and moan in submission and Jace who growled in victory. Alec reached out and pulled the blond angel down on him wanted no space between them. Jace's hands slid up Alec's black t-shirt and brushed over his chest. Alec moaned, threw his head back against the pillows and closed his eyes allowing himself to give in. _

When he opened his eyes, he was suddenly back at the restaurant and Magnus was looking at him with concerned eyes.

"Alec? Are you alright?" Magnus asked. He blinked and shook his head.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Sorry." He smiled and took a sip of his drink. He peak back at the corner and saw that they were getting up. He felt his heart race as Jace and his date began walking towards their direction. Suddenly, golden eyes locked on blue ones. A wide grin spread across Jace's face and he stopped at their table.

"I see some things haven't change Alec." He said flashing a smile at Magnus but his eyes never left Alec's.

"Do you know him Jace?" Clary asked smiling at the two boys. Her green eyes were polite and curious.

"Just an old… Friend of mine" He said raising his eyebrows and smirked. It took everything in Alec's power not to throw something at the boy.

"Well, it's nice to meet you," She said shaking Alec's hand then Magnus'.

"If you two don't mind, we're trying to enjoy our meal." Magnus said coolly looking at Jace.

"Of course, my apologies" He said and took Clary's arm and the two walked away. Alec sighed and dropped his head into this hands feeling like an idiot.

"Who was that?" Magnus asked once they were out of the restaurant.

"No one" He said into his hands.

"Alexander, look at me." Slowly, he pulled his head up and looked at Magnus.

"He seems to know you and I don't mean in a colleague manner."

"Oh god… now I know how you felt with Camille." Alec said placing a hand on his forehead. Magnus thought about it then shrugged in agreement. "Anyway it doesn't matter, you said so yourself, the past is the past. Jace is the past." Alec said regaining his composure. Magnus looked at the boy and he decided now wouldn't be a good time to ask about it so he put on a smile and held up his glass.

"You're right, my apologies." And their evening went on pleasantly.

"So other than the run in with your old… how did he put it? 'Friend', it was a nice meal." Magnus said as the two walked out of the restaurant. Alec gave a weak smile.

"I'm sorry about that." He said. He had prayed that nothing bad would happen but he was wrong. Something always happens.

"No need to" Magnus said waving Alec's worries aside. Magnus motioned to one of valet and he nodded in understanding and quickly disappeared. He reappeared in the black sports car and Magnus handed him a tip before going into the driver's seat. Alec stepped into beige leather seat and the two drove out of the building.

"H-he was someone I dated." Alec burst out.

"You don't have to tell me you know." Magnus said looking at Alec.

"I know, but I don't want you to worry and I don't want to hide anything from you."

"Okay" Magnus smiled grateful that Alec was a truthful person.

"I didn't think… I mean… He doesn't look like he's… you know. Which it turns out he wasn't, he was just… and when we did it he was drunk so I guess it doesn't really count." Alec said all at once running a hand through his hair giving himself a second to gather his thoughts properly.

"A few days after the night we hooked up I called him to see if he wanted to hang out again but he told me that what happened that night was a mistake. I went to his apartment to confront him but he was already with another girl. The girl we saw the restaurant." Alec pointed out. Magnus nodded his head but Alec saw the tension in his clenched jaw. Maybe he shouldn't have told Magnus.

"It's nothing really." He added trying to reassure the other boy. The two fell silent and Alec leaned his head back against the headrest wishing he'd just kept his mouth shut.

"Thank you for telling me." Magnus said at last. Alec looked him in confusion.

"Why are you thanking me?" Magnus shrugged.

"It's difficult talking about the past yet you told me anyway." He reached out and took Alec's hand and gave it a light squeeze.

Magnus pulled up to Alec's apartment and he took the keys out of the ignition.

"Thank you for dinner" Alec said.

"Anytime" Magnus smiled. The two looked at each other and slowly, Magnus leaned in kissing Alec on the lips. It was gentle like the first kiss but Alec reached out and pulled Magnus closer making the kiss more passionate. He felt the other boy cup his face and Alec playfully pulled the ends of Magnus's hair and he felt the rich boy smile. Magnus' lips desperately tried to open Alec's and he obliged and their tongues collided. It was sweet from the wine and Alec wanted to taste more. He could feel his lower lip being taken in and he moaned from the back of his throat as Magnus bit down lightly onto it. It was Alec who managed to break away first for air. He was breathing heavily and his heart was racing, Magnus on the other hand was calm and grinning.

"I-I should go," Alec choked and Magnus laughed.

"I suppose so," he sighed. Alec turned to open his door but Magnus caught his hand. "You know, you never told me what you wanted to do in life." Alec tilted his head to the side.

"I guess we'll have to do this again for you to find out."

"Do this as in kiss in my car in front of your apartment or have dinner again?" Magnus mocked. This time it was Alec's turn to laugh. Magnus smiled and drew Alec into one more kiss before Alec pulled away and step out of the car. The blue eyed boy waved as Magnus drove off.

* * *

**Again i'm sorry i didn't update yesterday. i hoped you liked this chapter and please please PLEASE REVIEW! any other suggestions and tips are welcomed! I actually need feedback. _What should Alec's dream be?_****Let me know in your reviews or you can PM me. **


	7. Chapter 7

**OH MY GOSH, i'm sorry for making you guys wait so long! I had homework and i was procrastinating and blah blah! But, after looking this chapter over and making adjustments, it's finally ready! so here it is! Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 7

Second Date

It was a sleepless night for Alec. He was tossing and turning in his bed, the sheets tangled between his legs. He found himself thinking about Magnus and what he was doing right now. He looked over to his nightstand and saw that the glowing neon green color read two fifty. Alec sat up with a sigh of annoyance and brought his legs to his chest. _Is it called love when you lie awake and the only thing running through your mind is that certain person? _Alec thought. He brought his head down on his knees and maybe he would fall asleep like that. It had been a few days since the dinner at the Blue Hill and no one bothered to call each other but then again, Alec had work. For a moment Alec wondered if it was because of Jace; maybe telling Magnus wasn't such a good idea. He hit his head lightly on his knee when a buzzing sound got his attention. He looked at his nightstand and saw that his phone was vibrating and the caller ID was flashing. He picked it up in confusion.

"Magnus?"

"Hey, did I wake you?" His voice was soft and almost tired like, as if he couldn't sleep either.

"No, I've been up for a while now." He confessed.

"Been thinking of me have you?" Alec blushed but then realized no one was there to see it.

"What about you, why are you up?" He said. He could hear what sounded like a laugh come from the other end of the line.

"I've missed you. I wanted to hear your voice." Alec felt his heart race in awe.

"I know, I'm sorry. Hodge has me working late hours since… well you know."

"Yeah," The two fell silent and Alec began playing with his sheets thinking of what to say next.

"So what have you been doing these past few days?" Alec asked.

"Oh, nothing that I want to talk about right now." Magnus sighed.

"Sorry," Alec said.

"You apologize too much Alexander" Magnus said but there was the smile in his voice.

"Sorry," Alec said automatically.

"So I was wondering if you would like to go shopping with me?" Magnus asked suddenly.

"Really… I just spent like at least two hours shopping with Isabelle the other day."

"It's not for you, I need new clothes." Magnus said his tone holding much more sass than Alec thought was possible for someone at three in the morning.

"And you want me to come?"

"I could use a fresh eye. See what matches and what doesn't." Alec looked up going through his schedule seeing when he was free.

"On Saturday, I end around noon. We can have lunch and then you can shop to your heart's content." He said trying to mimic Magnus's tone.

"Alexander Lightwood, I'm flattered. That is the best impression of me you did yet." Alec laughed.

"Don't get too comfortable it was a onetime thing."

"Well, I guess I'll pick you up on Saturday."

"Sounds good." Alec confirmed.

"I love you," Alec sucked in a breath. There was silence as the word danced around Alec's head.

"I love you too" He whispered back. Then the line went silent and Alec sat there motionless and breathless.

At work Alec found himself daydreaming as he washed the dishes not really caring anymore. He liked doing dishes, he could think about anything without worrying about orders or balancing dishes on a tray and accidentally dropping them. He also liked the smell of workers cooking around him and the different spices that went in each dish.

"Alec," He blinked out of his thoughts and saw Hodge peeping out of his office door. "Come see me in my office." With a questioning look, Alec dried his hands on a towel and quickly went to join Hodge in his office. The manager, who was not doing paper work like he usually did, was leaned against his desk arms crossed over his chest.

"I think that you've worked hard enough and I want you working as a waiter again." Alec couldn't hold back his smile.

"Thank you sir" He said trying not to sound too excited.

"Right, just don't drop anything" Hodge said grinning. Alec waited a second before stepping outside to see if Hodge had anything else to add but he went back to his desk. Of course Isabelle was standing outside.

"Is this going to become a regular thing Alexander?" She asked.

"I hope not." He said going back into the kitchen.

"So what did he want?" She asked.

"He said I could waiter again." He smiled.

"Hey, good for you!" She smiled.

"It's not a big deal." He said and went back to work.

Alec walked past a group of colleagues, who were gathered around a table drinking wine talking and went out into the parking lot. He leaned against Isabelle's car his black coat, the one that Isabelle bought him, wrapped around him tightly keeping the cold out. His hands were shoved in the pockets and clenched into a fist.

"Still working in this dump I see." A voice like ice said breaking the silence. Alec turned to find Camille moving towards him like a snake. She was wearing black pants and a cheetah fur coat over whatever expensive blouse she was wearing underneath. Her lush blond hair was up in a half ponytail with jeweled pins to hold it in place.

"Actually, this is a high class restaurant with four stars to prove it." He countered.

"I suppose, but did the last star drop when you spilled the wine on us?" She asked finally beside him.

"What do you want Camille?" He asked looking at her coldly.

"I've noticed you've really been yanking Magnus' chain with your charity case." Alec shot her a glare which she waved off.

"I haven't done anything to him," Alec replied. "At least nothing he didn't already want," he smirked.

"Excuse me! What could he possibly want from you that I could have given him myself," Camille bit out.

"Well there must be something because he obviously picked me over you!" Alec responded, slightly stunned by his own response but he was more than done with dealing with Camille's obsession with Magnus.

They stood there for about a minute glaring each other, the air around them crackling with energy and tension. Camille then straightened herself and threatened, "If you don't leave Magnus, you will be sorry!"And with that, she stormed off into the night leaving Alec to mull over her threat. Isabelle suddenly descended the stairs from the restaurant apologizing for being slow.

"Are you okay?" He turned to look at his sister. "You're cheeks are red, how long were you standing out here?" She asked unlocking the door so the two could get in the car and turn the heater on in the car.

"N-not that long" he said not looking at her. Isabelle studied her brother for a long time but decided not to ask.

Alec quickly went to the locker room after he shift was over, already running late for his date. He changed into a long sleeve shirt and jeans and shrugged on his coat. He went to the parking lot where Magnus was waiting with his black sports car and Alec got in the passenger seat and they went to Kings Plaza Shopping Center.

"So where do you want to eat for lunch?" Magnus asked as they strolled through the busy mall.

"I'm not that hungry, so you can choose." Alec said looking around.

"We don't have to eat now, we can look around." Magnus suggested.

"I guess," the blue eyed boy replied looking down at his scuffed shoes.

"Alec, look at me." Alec felt he couldn't face Magnus, not after what Camille said. She was right, what could he possible give to Magnus? "Alexander" Magnus said louder pulling Alec out of his thoughts. Magnus studied the boy trying to read him but his eyes were distant, elsewhere.

"If you honestly don't want to be here, we can go somewhere else." Magnus said finding a way to make his partner happier. Alec shook his head.

"No, I want to stay. Where do you want look?" Alec urged trying to put a smile on his face.

"Well, we can go to American Eagle" He said pointing to the nearest store. Alec nodded and the two went into the store, the music playing over head. Magnus led him the men's section and he looked around the rack. They were displayed plaid shirts that were exclusive and the price was lower. Alec watched Magnus go through the clothes and he thought that none of them were good enough for Magnus' style. Magnus couldn't agree more and they moved to the accessories looking at belts, ties, necklace, bracelets, and shades. After trying on a few sunglasses they left the store empty handed.

"Well that was a bust." Alec said.

"That was just the first store Alexander," Magnus smirked and pulled him into another shop. Alec found a Tee that had the store logo in black and Magnus shook his head.

"You're only looking at things that you like, not what really matches you." He said and went to the scarf section and threw one over Alec's head. Magnus took a step back, shook his head and took off the scarf. There was a turquoise scarf and he tried that on Alec and he beamed.

"Perfect, it matches your eyes!"

"I thought we were looking for you." The blue eyed boy said taking off the scarf and folding it on his arm.

"I know, but I don't like what they have." Magnus complained and motioned Alec to follow him to the cashier.

"Well, there's about a hundred stories here, I'm sure you'll find something." Alec said taking the plastic bag and the two headed out the door.

"I'm a picky person." His partner warned and Alec rolled his eyes.

"Why do I have a feeling we'll be here longer then intended?" Magnus couldn't hold back a grin.

* * *

**Alright, another chapter completed! Again, i apologize for being late and i hope to not do that again. Please REVIEW and tell me how you liked it! Like i said, tips and suggestions are welcomed! Thank you! **


	8. Chapter 8

**Okay, here's the new chapter! i'm sorry i was late again, but i finished ALL MY HOMEWORK! So now i can update regularly. Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 8

Dinner is Served

"Alec?" Magnus asked as he opened his front door. He was in suit with his blue tie hanging loose around his neck as if the stress was strangling him and he needed to breathe. His hair was mussed and his makeup was smeared around his eyes as if he had rubbing them in exhaustion. Alec stood out in the cold, wearing the scarf Magnus just bought him, carrying plastic bags in his hands. "What are you-"

"Did you eat yet?" Alec felt like every date he had with Magnus was somehow ruined by him, so he wanted one date that was perfect; just the two of them and no interruptions or distractions. Which was why he showed up unexpectedly in front of Magnus's door.

"No, not yet, why?" Magnus said in confusion.

"Good!" Alec beamed and strode inside the house.

"Alec, dear, not that I'm not glad that you're here, but why?" The green-gold eyed boy asked closing the door. Alec dropped the bags onto the nearest table, stalked over to Magnus and pulled him into a fierce kiss that for a moment Magnus stood there frozen. Alec pulled away looking at his partner.

"What has gotten into you?" Magnus breathed. As if Alec woke up from a spell, his passion, dominance vanished in his eyes and he blinked. He was so caught up in proving that he loved Magnus and he desperately wanted that love returned that he just acted without thinking.

"N-nothing, I just wanted to do that." He said shyly his cheeks burning red.

"Well, I liked it." Magnus hissed and pulled Alec back onto his lips. Alec wrapped his arms around the other boy running his hand through the gel and taking it out. His mind became fuzzy and he couldn't think straight and he was about to fall under when he forced himself away.

"Dinner, that's why I came here, not this." He protested. Magnus smirked and led Alec to the common room where to his surprise; someone was sitting on a red sofa that was beside the fireplace. He was wearing a grey T-shirt with a suit jacket over it. In the pocket was a golden chain that Alec must have guessed was a pocket watch. The man looked up from the paper he was reading and a smile spread across from his face.

"Why, if it isn't the waiter boy." Alec looked away remembering the party.

"Hi Woolsey." He said sheepishly.

"I've heard you spilled yet again, at your own restaurant for that matter." He beamed.

"I-it was…" Alec turned to Magnus. "I'm sorry, I didn't know you had company, I can go if you like." He said pointing to the door.

"That's not necessary." Magnus said taking his hand. "Woolsey was here on business and we just finished."

"Business is difficult to run in this bloody economy." Woolsey said standing up and throwing the paper onto the seat. Alec nodded in agreement.

"What have you brought us?" He asked looking at the plastic bag in Alec's hand.

"Oh, uh I was going to make Italian Pasta." He said almost forgetting the main purpose he was here.

"Italian?" Woolsey said raising his eyebrows. "Magnus, I do think I would like to extend my stay a little longer?"

"Even if I said no, you would stay." Magnus said flatly crossing his arms over his chest.

"Are you going to make it from scratch?" Woolsey asked.

"I don't see any other way." Alec said momentarily wondering if he had enough for three servings.

"I'll help" Magnus smiled. Alec looked at him in surprise.

"Are you sure? I wouldn't want you to dirty your hands." He said with concern. Magnus tilted his head down and glared at the boy.

"What's life without a little whimsy?" He cooed raising an eyebrow. Alec grinned.

"Let's go," Magnus said pushing Alec towards the kitchen. "Are you coming?" He asked Woolsey. The man hesitated and bit his lip.

"If you don't work, you don't get to eat." Alec said. Woolsey shot him a look and sighed.

"Fine, but if we're working, let's set the mood." He said going over to the stereo and turned it on. Currently playing was rock and Woolsey turned it up then joined them to the kitchen. Alec took everything out of the Plastic bags and laid them out on the counter. Magnus went over to the closet and pulled down three white aprons and handed them out.

"Let's get started." Alec said clapping his hand. He ordered Woolsey to boil the noodles and ordered Magnus to dice the green onions, grate the cheese, and make the sauce.

"How do I know when to put the noodles in?" Woolsey asked looking into the pot.

"When the water boils. Haven't you ever cooked before?" He asked as he was slicing the boneless chicken breast.

"I have, but I've been so busy I haven't the time. And it's no fun cooking when you have no one to share the meal with."

"Couldn't agree more Woolsey" Magnus said. Alec put the meat into a pan and began to fry. About a few minutes later he observed Woolsey pour in the noodles then start the time to five minutes. To pass the time, he took out three glasses and poured them all white wine.

"I say, this is the most fun I've had in years." He said leaning against the counter. Alec smiled taking a sip of his drink. He looked at Magnus and found himself fondly admiring the way Magnus handled the knife and diced the green unions. It had taken Alec a few tries to get the dicing perfect but Magnus did it so effortlessly. As if sensing being watched, Magnus glanced from his work and looked at Alec. The boy quickly looked back at the pan, mixing the chicken. Alec looked at Woolsey who was grinning in his cup. _Of course he knew_ Alec thought. Luckily he was saved by the timer and Woolsey went over to look check the noodles.

"Does it look ready?" He asked as Alec stood beside him and gently pulled out a noodle with tongs and tilted his head back to taste the noodles. He nodded and took out two more pieces and gave on the Woolsey and Magnus to taste.

"Drain the water out." Alec told Woolsey. He poured the pot into the sieve then put the noodles back into the pot. Magnus joined Alec and dumped the green onions and the parmesan sauce into the pan and Alec began mixing again. He noted that Magnus had not left his side and was standing fairly close to him. He tried to ignore the quick beating in his heart but it was hard to do when he could feel Magnus' eyes on him. When it was done, he took out three plates and divided the noodles and then he lightly poured the chicken over the center of the noodles. Magnus sprinkled the cheese over the dish and placed the parsley on top. The three sat at the dinner table tapped their drinks together before starting to eat.

"Are you sure it's your sister who wants to be a chef?" Magnus asked. "Because you sure know how to cook."

"I learned a few things from working in the kitchen." Alec said. "Beside, you guys helped me make the pasta." He rolled his noodles onto his fork and popped it in his mouth.

"Indeed we did." Woolsey said. "We had a good teacher." Alec smiled with satisfaction before going back to his meal. Woolsey brought up Alec's kitchen life wanting to know why he was working as a waiter and Alec retold the whole story explaining his sister's goal to become a chef. Then Alec took the liberty of asking what the two did for work and Magnus explained that he dealt antiques and sold sports cars for a side job.

"Well boys, thank you for the delicious meal, but now I must be on my way." Woolsey said pushing his chair back and standing. Magnus joined him and walked him out while Alec took the plates to the kitchen. When he finished, he found Magnus in the living room sitting beside the crackling fire, opening another bottle of wine. Alec smiled and joined him on the couch.

"Alec, you still never told me what you wanted to do." Magnus said. Alec had nearly forgotten that.

"Well, as kid, I used to draw a lot. I'd fall asleep with my sketch pad on my lap and my hands covered in led dust." Alec smiled to himself remembering how much he wanted to become a famous artist. "I took the art class every year until I graduated from high school and my teacher entered my work into every competition and I won a few. Some of my drawings were placed in calendars, magazines and one was put in a gallery." He boasted, proud of his own accomplishments. "When I told my parents I wanted to peruse art, they weren't too keen on the idea. They said there was a lot of down time and I wouldn't make good money out of it so they told me to be realistic." Alec looked down at his glass and began twisting his wrist in circles so the drink stirred. "At first, I called them dream killers, because I told them I could do whatever I wanted during those times. I'd go explore the world, visit every city, I don't know." He laughed, but there was little humor. He looked at Magnus who was sitting sideways, his arm rested on head of the sofa. His eyes were sad and for a moment, Alec saw something like admire.

"Your parents had no right to say that to you." Magnus said his voice sympathetic.

"But they were right and I stopped drawing. I see how difficult it is for mom and dad to work and have to take care of us. As the oldest, I should know better, and it's my job to make life easier for them. I started studying law and it was okay, not something I'd study if I had a choice, but they made good money." He took a sip of wine, his voice getting dry. "Anyway, my sister had always wanted to become a chef, it was absolute. When we were little, she and mom would cook all these fancy dishes and I'd walk past the kitchen just to smell the food. Then high school came and we were busy with homework, studying for exams and getting into college and she stopped cooking with mom. But now that she's in college and studying culinary she wants to peruse her long lost dream. She'd cook for us every Sunday to show what she learned. One day, she came home saying her teacher wants her to apply to a culinary school in France. It would be a good experience for her and she could get the best teacher. Of course, our parents gave her same speech as mine. Where would she get the money to go, how will she make a living, and so on. She explained that the school would pay for the first year of tuition and she would find a job to pay for the rest. It was a long shot, but she wanted this so I offered to help her." Alec took a breath and laughed. "I'm sorry, I'm rambling." Magnus simply shook his head.

"I like it. You gave up everything to help your sister, I don't think I could do that."

"Well, I didn't really like law, so I wasn't giving up much." Alec said shrugging. Magnus took Alec's hand in his and Alec looked at him on confusion.

"Don't think that what you did wasn't a big deal Alexander. You are really throwing yourself out there to help your sister. It's not my place to say this, but I'm proud of you." Magnus' voice was certain and strong that Alec didn't know what to say.

"I don't remember when the last time my parent told me that." Alec said. Magnus leaned in and kissed Alec on the forehead and there came a flutter feeling in his stomach and he closed his eyes. Then he felt Magnus's sweet lips on his. It was either the wine that made his head buzz or it was Magnus himself being there and touching him with his slender fingertips. He played with the other boys' hair and lightly tugged at it while Magnus wrapped his arms around Alec's waist pulling him closer. Alec straddled his lap and Magnus trailed his hand under Alec's shirt and lightly scratched at his back. The blue eye boy moaned deep in his throat to the pleasure, cupped Magnus' neck feeling his pulse beat in the palm of his hand and began kissing him eagerly. Unfortunately the sound of the twelve 'clock chime echoed in the quiet living room. Alec pulled away and looked down at Magnus and the two were breathing heavily.

"I should go…" he whispered. Magnus only looked at him with solemn eyes and Alec stood up. "I-It's getting late and Isabelle will be worried." He said getting his belonging and headed towards the door.

"Alexander" He heard Magnus call after him. Alec ran a hand through his hair and spun around facing his friend.

"I'm sorry, Magnus, I-I-I- I can't do it, I can't do this." He stuttered motioning between the two of them. He felt his heart racing in anger with himself, he was furious that he couldn't face a simple relationship without anyone or anything getting in the way. He hated that he couldn't be okay with his feelings for Magnus. He felt Magnus approach him and he back away.

"Alec, what are you afraid of?" He heard Magnus plead. Alec hesitated before answering.

"I've been tricked before you know, Jace wasn't the first one who used me then left me." He felt the tears crawl through the back of his eyes and he willed them back. "They thought I was a joke!" He raised his voice. "They thought-" He took a ragged breath trying to calm himself. "I. Can't. Trust Anyone." He whispered between his teeth. He saw the way Magnus looked at him, with pity, sympathy and something else he couldn't decipher.

"I promise; I won't do that to you." Magnus reassured reaching to take Alec's hand. Alec looked at the other man wishing he could believe him, but this man was rich, he had everything in the world and Alec was just a kitchen boy. He could have anyone girl or other boy in the world and somehow he chose him. Alec shook his head.

"It's too complicated." He whispered. Magnus closed the gap between them and he rested his forehead against Alec's.

"What's complicated?" For a moment, Alec considered telling Magnus about Camille; tell him the things she said to him and about her threat but he was too scared. He couldn't risk hurting Magnus. Instead he chose a fairly broad answer.

"Everything," he choked, finally allowing the tears to fall down his blue broken eyes. Magnus reached out and lightly brushed the tears away with the back of his hand. Alec rested his head on Magnus shoulder and took in his scent recognizing it immediately as Sandalwood. He felt Magnus's hand stroking his silk hair and for a moment everything was perfect.

"Stay with me Alec, please?" Alec could hear the desperation in his voice and for a moment he badly wanted to walk away from all of this; just end it right there so that his heart would stop beating like thunder in his chest. If he walked away, he wouldn't have to worry about Camille tailing him over his shoulder, Magnus could go back to his own rich life, and Alec could focus on getting Isabelle into culinary school. Instead, he leaned forward and placed a tender kiss on Magnus knowing he was getting in over his head doing this.

* * *

**I hoped you guys enjoyed it! Please REVIEW and let me know how you guys like it!**


	9. Chapter 9

**I am so sorry, I know i said i finished my summer homework, but i also started school, so i was busy! But i'm a SENIOR! WHOOT WHOOT! Anyway, here's the next chapter and i hope you guys enjoy. ***sexual content

* * *

Chapter 9

A Moment like This

Alec pushed Magnus onto the blue silk bed and straddled his hips as he once did moments ago on the couch. Magnus smiled at him with longing, affection, and hunger. His room was spacious and dark except for the dim glow the lamp on the nightstand gave off. The red velvet curtains were closed but blew out softly each time the wind blew. Alec slid down, his forearms on either side of Magnus's head and they began kissing. The older boy wrapped his arms around Alec's neck and pulled him closer, wanting more pressure on his body. Alec parted his lips and eagerly tried to open his partner's lips. Magnus smiled and opened his mouth allowing Alec to enter. Alec trailed his hand under Magnus' shirt feeling the smooth yet hard muscles underneath. He felt them flex as Magnus moved his hand down to Alec's waist and go under his shirt and up his back. Alec pulled away knowing they both wanted to feel skin contact. Alec wrapped his hand around the blue tie and yanked Magnus forward which made him grunt at the sudden act but he didn't protest. Alec slipped his tie off and began undoing the buttons on his shirt. Magnus helped and within seconds the shirt was on the floor and Magnus took hold of Alec's T-shirt, pulled it over his head, and threw it along with the other shirt. Alec sat there, on Magnus's lap and stared in pure amazement at the sight before him. He placed his hand flat on the other man's caramel colored skin and trailed up and down feeling from his ribs down to his abs where they formed a perfect V-shape at the bottom. He looked up to find Magnus smirking and he blushed pushing Magnus back down. He tucked his head in the crook of his partner's neck and began tracing his jaw line with his tongue. Magnus bit his lip but Alec could feel the moan vibrate from his throat to his lips and he smiled. Alec took in his earlobe and nipped it with his teeth and rolled it in his mouth. Meanwhile his hand landed on the soft tender skin of his nipple and he rolled it between his fingers.

"Careful there love" Magnus hissed. Alec smiled and pitched the tender skin causing Magnus to jolt under him. He did it again liking that his partner, the richest man in Brooklyn, was surrendering to him. Teasing him more, Alec leaned down and took in the nipple and began sucking it. Magnus reached out and began stocking Alec's hair in encouragement; his eyes closed, taking in the painful pleasure. Alec began feeling the other nipple, getting it ready before his lips touched the skin. Magnus brought his leg up and began rubbing it against Alec's inner thigh and the two moaned in their own pleasure. The bliss was wonderful and the moment was perfect, but for some reason it didn't feel special for Alec. He felt like he was going through the same motions with all his past lovers. Alec sat up covering his mouth trying to hide his feelings of frustration and sadness. Every relationship he ever had went like this and he wanted this- he needed this to be different, or else he didn't know what he was. Could he really have a passionate, steady relationship with someone or was he just a toy to be used and tossed around until something better came along? He looked at the man under him and felt his heart lurch, Magnus was beautiful, his body was perfect and he was kind to Alec. He body told him to go back to Magnus, kiss him and make love but his heart was torn between yearning and fear.

"Magnus..." He started but in the blink of an eye, the room was spinning and he didn't have time to register what had happened. He let out a breath he didn't realize he was holding and he looked up. Magnus had grabbed him by the shoulders and rolled over so that he was on top of the boy, straddling his hip.

"I won't let you go." Magnus said firmly. "I am _not _like those other people, I will not leave you!"

"I wasn't-" He started but his lie was swallowed by a passionate kiss and he closed his eyes giving in. Moments later Magnus pulled away so that he could look at the blue eyed boy.

"I promised you remember?" He said. When Alec didn't say anything, Magnus leaned forward so that his lips were against his ear. "I guess I'll just have to show you then." He whispered fiercely causing the boy to tremble in excitement underneath. Alec felt the pressure of Magnus coming down on him and once again he was being kissed but this time, it was gentle, as if Magnus was being careful and trying to prove his point. Alec wrapped his hand around Magnus's neck and tangled his hand in his hair. Every breath Alec breathed out Magnus sucked in and sometime he would deviously take the air out of Alec's mouth leaving the boy gasping. Blindingly, Magnus sat up and bucked his hip causing Alec to gasp in surprise. Their eyes locked and Magnus rocked again and Alec stifled his cries by clamping his hand over his mouth but Magnus reach out and took both his wrists in one hand and pinned it over his head.

"No, if you want to cry out, do it." He said. Magnus leaned forward so that his face was inches away from Alec's and began rocking in a steady pace. "Come on Alec." He teased running his free hand down Alec's upper arm but the boy under him shook his head biting down on his lower lip until he drew blood. Magnus sped up and finally, Alec caved and threw his head back and let out a painful moan. Magnus' eyes widened at the scene and he took the opportunity to continue the torture. He began kissing Alec on the neck and darted his tongue out tasting the sweat that had began to form and then glided down to his clavicle when abruptly he felt Alec flinch against his hold.

"Sensitive there?" He teased.

"Shut up" Alec mumbled his cheeks painfully red. Magnus chuckled and went back to ravishing his chest and just as Alec did to him, he took in a soft nipple into his mouth and began seductively sucking on the tender skin. He took his free hand and pitched the other nipple applying the same motion he was doing with his tongue, proud that he got Alec to give short whimpers of pleasure. Magnus stopped rocking and sat up. Alec felt the sudden absence of the pressure and looked up at his partner momentarily confused. Magnus, keeping eye contact, reached down and began undoing Alec's belt, then his button and finally his zipper. Slowly, he pulled off the boys' pants down his legs until it was fully off leaving Alec bear in his black boxers. Alec felt his pulse beat loudly in his ear and his heart race.

"I'll show you," Magnus said placing the palm on his hand flat against Alec's stomach just under his navel. "I'll prove my love to you." He hissed. And with that, he slid his hand past the elastic of his boxers. Alec gasped as he felt Magnus's hand wrap around his penis and slowly began rubbing. He threw his head back and a moan escaped his lips, his fingers clutching the sheets under him trying to cling onto reality.

"Look at me." Magnus said. Alec struggled to open his eyes and look at the man over him but it was hard to focus when his penis was being grasped firmly by his lover. "I want you to say my name." Alec went numb and though his face was already red, he felt his cheeks burn. He was shy; he didn't like making unnecessary noises and kept his emotions to himself which was exactly why Magnus wanted him to call his name. Alec opened his mouth and tried to get his partner's name out but the only thing that came were short chokes.

"Ma…M…I can't!" Alec said shaking his head in defeat and winced as Magnus tightened his grip and began rubbing.

"Say it Alec!" Alec clenched his jaw, his eyes closed as he took in the painful pleasure and he knew he couldn't keep his moans quiet forever; it was only a matter of time. "Say it!" Magnus said as he quickened his pace and Alec arched his back off the bed and gave a loud cry unable to contain the agonizing pleasure.

"Magnus!" He cried.

"Louder, Alec, say it louder!" Magnus urged staring down at the boy who was shaking and withering under him. His hands were clutching the sheets, his knuckles pure white.

"Oh God, Magnus!" He screamed as Magnus began rubbing at an extremely alarming speed.

"Yes!" Magnus hissed and clamped his mouth over Alec's and began kissing him passionately rewarding the boy for saying his name. The scene was better than what Magnus had pictured and he'd make sure to do it again. Magnus pulled away getting air and Alec was panting excessively and Magnus noted that there were tears hidden in the corner of Alec's blue eyes. Alec watched intently with wide eyes as Magnus brought his hand to his lips and began licking his fingers.

"Don't tell me you're tired already?" Magnus smirked. "Because we've only just begun." And with that his hand traveled down to his entrance.

In his past experiences, Alec had been on his knees and he had never faced his partners; he could hide his face and muffle his cries in the pillow when he made love but now, as he lay on his back, there was nothing to hide him; nothing to muffle his cries. Being with Magnus both pissed him off and gratified him. It pissed him off because Magnus was so damn composed and controlling. He made Alec surrender to his wants, scream his name and make him want it more than anything else in the world. Magnus knew what to do while Alec was tossed around in a storm of heated torture. Alec had never felt that he gave it his all until now. The passion of every touch burned him, like when Magnus grabbed his thigh and wrapped it around his waist, sent him over the edge. They were in synchronization as Magnus thrust in and he pushed forward enhancing the friction.

Then there was that moment when Magnus pressed his face inches away from Alec's, a few strands of hair tickling his face and everything went still, the pain, the passion, paused as if Magnus made everything stop and the room went quiet. Alec blinked unable to comprehend the ominous feeling. He stared at the other man taking note that Magnus's hair fell over his green-gold eyes and his face was sparkling with both sweat and the glitter from his makeup. With the hand that wasn't wrapped around Alec's leg, Magnus reached out and ever so lightly touched Alec on the cheek. He breathed out quietly but because the room was hushed it was loud in his ears.

"I love you." He whispered. Before Alec had time to reply, to feel anything, someone hit play and everything slammed into him like a tidal wave and he screamed in pain as he came apart and Magnus joined him as he released in Alec. Slowly, the pain dissipated and all that was left was the intensity of affection between each other. Magnus pulled out and collapsed beside Alec drawing the sheets over them. Normally, Alec would have exchanged a few words with his partner but nothing would come out of him mouth. No, this was a time for silence; a time to allow the body to heal. Alec scooted closer to his lover and Magnus wrapped his arms around him. The two stayed like that for the longest time just listening to each other's breathing and Alec closed his eyes, drifting in and out until finally, sleep pulled him under and he took comfort being in the arms of his lover.

_The fear wrapped around him, suffocating him making him believe that it was all just a dream; the kiss, the touch and the love didn't happen. He saw Magnus, before him and he relaxed smiling. He reached for him but suddenly, Magnus began to drift away from him. Terror gripped Alec and he raced to touch Magnus but it was like running in water, thick and heavy. _

"_Magnus!" He called to his lover. A rich, high pitch Laughter struck the room and he saw Camille. She was beside Magnus running her hand through his hair. Alec shook his head in disbelief. _

"_He's not for you boy, he can't possibly love some such as you." And with that, she kissed him eagerly and Magnus kissed her back wrapping his hand around her waist and pulling her against him._ Alec felt tears weld in his eyes and he let out a small whimper and reached beside him seeking the comfort of his lover. Strong, firm hands touched his shoulders and shook him awake.

"Alec, Alexander" A familiar voice spoke forcing him to open his eyes. Magnus was beside him eyes held with concern. Relief rushed over Alec and he wrapped his arms around Magnus. "Shhh," The man said stroking his hair. "I'm here, I'm here." He soothed and waited patiently for Alec to calm his trembling body. It was Alec who pulled away first feeling foolish for acting like a child.

"I'm sorry; I didn't mean to… it was just a dream…" He trailed off not knowing what to say. Magnus' eyes were somber and he touched Alec's cheek and kissed the boy to prove that he still loved him. Alec smiled and the two lay back down.

"You want to know something?" Magnus started resting his hand under his head.

"What?" Alec asked trailing his hand over his lover's chest.

"I have never made someone say my name before." Alec blushed deeply and looked away remembering that moment.

"W-well, don't get used to it." He stuttered.

"What are you saying Alexander?" Magnus warned.

"Nothing, I was just…" He started trying to find the right words but knowing he was in trouble, Alec shifted away from the other man. Before he could try to escape, Magnus rolled on top of him, grabbed both his wrists and pinned them beside his head.

"Are you saying you won't heed to my every word?" Magnus asked his voice dropping. Alec opened his mouth but nothing would come out.

"I was kidding," He smiled weakly.

"Alright then, say my name." Magnus smiled back but it wasn't an innocent smile, but filled with mischief that made Alec shiver. When Alec didn't say anything, Magnus brought his knee between Alec's legs causing the other boy to yelp in surprise.

"Ow! Kidding; I was just kidding!" He protested straining against his hold.

"Say it, say my name." Magnus demanded pressing harder.

"Okay, okay, Magnus!" He cried. Magnus smiled in satisfaction and bent down to kiss Alec.

"Good boy" He cooed. Alec pressed his lip in annoyance but couldn't help kiss him back.

* * *

**Alright, there you have it, the next chapter! It was a little corny, but I thought it would be a good idea to put this scene in. Please tell me how you thought of this chapter in the REVIEWS! Let me know if it was good or if you guys have a different idea to make it better next time! Thank you for waiting this long and i hope you enjoyed it!**


	10. Chapter 10

**I know, i know i haven't updated in a while! Also, this chapter is short... but i can assure you, the next one will be much longer! Please enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 10

Drawing Again

The door creaked open as Alec tiptoed into his apartment. It was six in the morning and today was their day off so he didn't want to wake his sister. He crept to his room when suddenly; the door to Isabelle's room opened and she leaned against the door frame in her hot pink night robe. He cracked a smile and she raised an eyebrow.

"You could have told me you were staying over." She said.

"I know; I'm sorry." Alec said scratching the back of his head.

"What happened? I thought you were just going to have dinner?"

"We were, but Woolsey was there so I had to make for three." She nodded her head in understanding.

"So what was for dessert?" Alec was going to reply but when he noticed the silly grin on her sister's face he clamped his mouth shut.

"Nice try" He said and went into his room slamming the door shut. He threw himself onto his bed and heaved a sigh. Last night was a night he would never forget and the more he thought about it, the more he blushed. Alec took a pillow and brought it over his face still embarrassed. Already, he missed Magnus and his mystical touches. He wanted to feel Magnus's hand on his, warming his skin; his lips that spoke of demands, on his lips and his sharp gold-green eyes locked on his blue eyes. The image of Magnus burned in his mind so much that he couldn't keep it there. Alec padded to his desk and took out a sketch book that he hadn't used in a while. He flipped through the pages and he saw the faces of his previous ex's and at the very last was Jace. He stared into the portrait of Jace and studied his eyes, his angular high cheek bone. That boy was beautiful but he was deeply lost in his own problems and the only one who could save him was Clary. He shook his head and flipped to a new page and he took out a pencil and sat back on his bed Alec drew in a breath and began drawing. He drew a boy that could change his appearance depending on the surroundings. He drew Magnus. There was one where the boy was standing before a large tree all wrapped up and the season's trend of fall. The eyes were the hardest to complete but Alec managed to capture the feeling that the man was staring at the leaves longingly, as if jealous that they can change and die while he stayed the same. Alec didn't know why he portrayed the man as immortal, but it came to his mind. Next he drew Magnus wearing extremely vibrant blue pants and a sea green dazzling shirt that was open at the chest and the sleeves were rolled up to the elbow. His face was lined and plastered with glitter so much glitter that Alec himself was taken aback even though he created the man to be like that. In the scene, Magnus' eyes were carefree as if he didn't care what happened in the world. But there was a little mischief to show that he would go home with anyone who asked. Alec began drawing the next scene, outlining it in light pencil when suddenly a knock came at his door.

"Alec, Magnus is here. He also asked if your phone was dead." Alec jerked his head up and leaned over to his nightstand. Sure enough there were three missed calls and four text messages.

"Just a sec," He called and looked around his room. First, he hid his journal under the pillow before scanning his room. It wasn't too messy but there were still some clothes lying on the floor, and his fingers were stained with charcoal from drawing. He rubbed them on his jeans and picked up his jacket and threw it his closet and picked up all the scratch paper that he threw on the floor and tossed them into the trash can that was beside the door. Just then the door opened and Magnus stood before him. He jumped back in surprise and Magnus stifled a chuckle. His hair, as always was neatly set into little spikes and his eyes were lined with heavy mascara and outlined with glitter. He was wearing dress pants, a white shirt and a purple vest over it. His jacket was folded on his arm and Alec wondered if he went out.

"What's wrong with you?"

"N-nothing, I was… I was just working… I'm sorry about my phone, I guess I was so caught up, I didn't hear it." He involuntary looked at his wrist but realized he had taken it off. "What time is it?"

"Quarter past five, why?" Alec shook his head, indicating that his answer didn't matter. He glanced behind Magnus and saw that the living room was empty. He frowned. "Where's Izzy?"

"Oh," he said as if he'd forgotten. "She wanted me to tell you that she was going out with friends." Alec wondered if that was planned or if it was spur of the moment.

"Are you alright Alexander?" The boy looked at Magnus with confusion.

"Y-yeah, why wouldn't I be?"

"Oh, I don't know, maybe it's because you look like you haven't been on this earth for a few days."

"Oh, sorry. As I said, I was working."

"But on what?" They way Magnus asked hinted more amusement and wonder than an actual question. "Let's see," Magnus slid into the little room and began looking around. "Well, you just threw a way a handful of paper; there's eraser dust on the ground but not just at the desk but beside your bed so I can say for a fact you were jumping around." He looked at Alec with twinkling green-gold eyes.

"Where are you going with this Sherlock?"

"Well, You're jeans are stained with charcoal which means you whipped your hands on them," Alec curled his hands into a fist trying to hid them. "And…." He swept towards the bed and under the pillow was his sketch pad. "I can conclude that you have been drawing!" He said holding out the book. A look of horror crossed Alec's face.

"You can't look in there!" He said going over to Magnus trying to get the book back, but Magnus was quick like a cat and dodged Alec's approach. "Magnus, please…" the boy pleaded.

"I want to see what you drew; if you're so embarrassed, you can leave." Alec desperately wanted to leave but deep inside, he wanted to show Magnus his work. He wanted to hear Magnus's thoughts and opinions. Reluctantly, he slumped down on his bed in defeat and Magnus sat down beside him. He was about to open it when Alec's hand came over his.

"Wait- t-there's a few pictures of other guys in there…just…so you know. And there's also some random pictures, like landscape, seascape and distorted portraits. It's weird so don't…if you don't like it you can put it down." Magnus gave him a sigh of derision and opened the book. They were just simple pictures, pictures that wouldn't mean anything but Magnus could see it, the hidden meaning behind them. Some were sad such as the sketch of a table with two wine glasses. One was full and the other was half empty. Magnus felt his heart spin with loneliness. He knew that there were two people sitting there just moments before a waiter would come to clear the table. He knew instantly that something went wrong and the couples had a fight one leaving the other left behind. Magnus flipped through the pages gently for he felt that he might disturb the scene on each page. On one page, he saw a little boy with soft hair, lush like Alec's, and he was in a field with high wheat grass and at the very top was a grand tree that grew right over a Cliffside. He couldn't see his face but he knew he was happy because his arms were outstretched as if he was welcoming the world.

"Who is this?" Magnus whispered.

"Oh, that's Max. He often has nightmares about monsters and such and I'd sit with him until he fell back to sleep. But that didn't always work and I wanted to help him so I drew a perfect place for Max where he wouldn't have to be scared. Anyway, this is the first sketch I ever tired. The painting is a little different and it's hanging in his room." Alec took in a breath and sighed looking towards the ceiling. "When he has his nightmares I tell him, you look at that painting long and good, then you close your eyes, spread your arms and you'll be there." There was such a long silence that Alec looked back at his partner. A look of awe, inspiration and love ignited in Magnus' eyes that for a moment, Alec thought he was going to cry. Alec was about to ask if he was okay when suddenly, Magnus caught his wrist and pulled him forward into a deep kiss. Alec sat there, wide eyed, momentarily off guard but eventually he fell into the kiss and closed his eyes. It was Magnus who drew away first.

"…_For saints have hands that pilgrim's hands do touch,_" Magnus whispered.

"You're quoting now? And from Romeo and Juliet?" Alec asked raising both eyebrows.

"I had to; there were no words to describe my feelings for you." At this Alec turned away blushing. "You do so much for others receive little in return. You don't give yourself enough credit for the work that you do." Alec shrugged.

"I don't need anything, besides they're my family and I have to look out for them."

"Gracious boy; and you continue to strike me with your innocent words." Magnus' speech was startling to Alec but it seemed to roll off his tongue like poetry and he liked it. They kissed again but more passionately and Magnus pushed Alec down onto the bed.

"Wait," Alec started but Magnus stopped him by placing his lips over his mouth. "Magnus," Alec laughed turning his head away. "Didn't we just do this?"

"I know, but I can't keep my hands off you." Magnus twined his fingers with Alec's and began kissing him again.

* * *

**Thank you so much for reading! i hope you guys like it! I've already written the next chapter, so all i have to do is post it! so no worries about me updating late again. PLEASE REVIEW! **


	11. Chapter 11

**You guys wouldn't believe what happened! I had the story all ready, proof read and i was making a few more adjustments when suddenly! i accidentally deleted it! there was no way of getting it back! i had to rewrite the chapter again! i was so mad! But now it's finished and i can post. So please enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 11

Unexpected Party

Alec sat on Magnus's brilliant blue bed, legs crossed and watched as his partner had a heated discussion on the phone with Woolsey.

"I have no connections with him. We don't have to attend." He was taken aback when Magnus cursed a great deal on the phone before agreeing to whatever it was and slammed the phone shut. He growled in annoyance, running a hand through his gelled hair and turned to look at his lover.

"What was that about?"

"Sorry, my father's in town." There was much distaste in his voice. "And Woolsey wants me to go to his party."

"You don't sound too keen on going so why did you agree?"

"Politics and it's good for business." Magnus sighed and sat beside Alec.

"When is it?"

"This Friday" Magnus groaned at the thought and leaned his head against his lover's shoulder."It's going to be so boring, and, I had planned on wooing you over the weakened." Alec laughed and ran a hand through his hair in comfort.

"It's okay, I'm sure you'll find something to do." Magnus bit his lip when a sudden thought came to his mind. Without warning, he straddled Alec's hip and nuzzling his nose in the other boy's neck and twined their fingers together.

"Hey Alec," He started slowly trying to distract the boy.

"Yes?" Alec wrapped his arms around his lover and slid his hand across the lower back.

"I was just wondering…" Magnus continued and began nipping at Alec's neck playfully while his hand tugged lightly at his hair. "Since the party will be so dull," The cunning boy pushed Alec down onto the bed and parted his lips, his tongue licking Alec's earlobe. Alec shivered as Magnus' hot breath came beside his ear.

"Magnus, you're stalling." Alec managed. Magnus pulled back enough so that Alec could see his pout face.

"Will you come with me?" Alec let out a laugh.

"Good one" When the expression didn't leave Magnus's face, Alec released his lover. "You're serious."

"Please-" Magnus started but Alec was already pushing him off so he could sit up.

"No, absolutely not." Alec said firmly.

"Please, I promise I won't make you dance."

"It's not about that," Alec started.

"Then what?"

"This is your father's party. That would mean me meeting him and I don't know if I can do that." Alec confessed.

"And you won't have to meet him. He'll be so caught up in work you probably won't even see him." Alec fell grim at the thought of seeing Magnus' father. What if he didn't approve? What if he causes Magnus more problems like he did with Camille? Also this was a business meeting, he wouldn't fit in after all, he was just a kitchen boy.

"I don't know…" Alec said and looked at his lover.

"Please…" Magnus batted his long eyelashes and continued to whimper like an abandoned puppy. There was a long staring contest before Alec caved in.

"Fine," Magnus's eyes beamed in an instant and he threw himself on Alec causing him to fall back onto the bed. "But I don't have a suit" He gasped, the weight momentarily leaving him breathless.

"That's alright; you can borrow Woolsey's again." Magnus said propping himself on his elbow so not to crush the boy any further.

"It seems like only yesterday I was borrowing his clothes."

"Yes, and a good thing at that or else you and I would have never met."

"We probably would have met but you wouldn't have talked to me." Magnus gave him a cross look.

"That's not true Alexander, you are very captivating." Magnus said staring into his blue eyes and in that moment, Alec believed him. Magnus was about to kiss him when Alec turned away.

"Hey Magnus?"

"What?" His voice was muffled since it was nuzzled in Alec's neck.  
"What do you live by?" Alec asked suddenly.  
"What?" Magnus asked pulling away genuinely caught off guard.  
"What do you stand on? How do you support yourself?"  
"What are these questions coming from?" Alec shrugged.  
"I want to know why you're not in good terms with your father. Actually, just want to know about you. Strip away your money, your sense of fashion, what are you left with?" Magnus sighed and sat up, Alec following, and ran a hand through his hair.

"Alec, my history is no walk in the park. It wasn't and won't ever be a happy story."  
"Tell me anyway." Magnus sighed again and there was a long pause before he spoke.  
"My father fooled around, a lot. He dated, slept and cheated on a lot of women. But there was one woman, half Dutch and half Indonesian, who captivated him. They had a lot of affairs together but eventually, he became extremely obsessed with her and she left him. By the time she found out she was pregnant, she had already began to see someone else. She said the baby was his and the two settled down on a farm, away from the crowded cities and it was quiet, peaceful. Then, she had me." Alec could hear Magnus draw in a ragged breath.  
"Magnus," He started but Magnus raised a hand motioning him to be quiet.

"I'm not found of telling this, but because you asked I will tell you."

"Sorry," Alec mumbled. Magnus took his hand and gave it a light squeeze.  
"Anyway, my mom freaked out. She knew the baby wasn't his because of these." He said using two fingers to point to his gold-green eyes. "They were just like his. She never told me or my step-dad that I was the other man's child. She did her best to keep it a secret but one day, she broke. She hung herself in the barn."  
"Magnus s-stop" Alec whispered but Magnus ignored him, as if he never spoke.  
"My step-dad found a note explaining everything and he brought me to the lake that was behind the barn. He told me I wasn't his son and made me look at our reflection in the lake. The next thing I knew, my face was being pressed into the water. I tried to claw him off but it was no use, he was much stronger than me. I desperately searched around the lake to find something that could help me and eventually, my hand came around a stone. With as much force as I could, I pushed myself out of the water, turned around and slammed the stone across his head. My lungs ached and my vision was blurry but I saw him stir and without thinking, I struck him again and he stopped moving altogether. I was so exhausted and shocked that I black out." Alec placed a hand over his mouth and he found that he couldn't look at Magnus in the face. Feelings of loathing, resentment and sympathy overwhelmed him that his eyes began to water.

"The next thing I know, I'm waking up in a hospital and my biological father is next to me." Magnus gave a harsh laugh with no humor.  
"Life wasn't any better. The moment I had reached an appropriate age i told him i wanted to leave but my father told me I had to follow his line of work. It wasn't much of an option but I took it anyway and became a whole new person. I bought jewelry, expensive brand of clothing, anything just so I could hide the naked me who had been deprived of any sort of love. So who am I? I don't know." There was a long pause before Alec found his voice.

"That's so awful. No one should like the way you did… As a parent, it's their responsibility to love their child not- not…" The boy trailed off still unable to look at his lover. A gentle hand came under his chin and he was forced to look at Magnus.

"I'm over it." He smiled but his eyes were somber. Alec leaned in and planted a gentle, loving kiss on his partner.

"So, if you weren't forced to work for your father, what would you have wanted to do?" The sadness in his eyes faded and shifted back to normal.

"I've always wanted to live on a vineyard in France." Alec raised his eyebrows in surprise.

"Really?"

"Why not?" Magnus asked.

"I don't know, I guess I never really pictured you in a white cotton shirt and trousers, working in the fields." He said lightly.

"Alexander!" Magnus choked a laugh and hit Alec in the arm with his fist.

"Ow!" But he couldn't help laugh along.

Just like in those horror movies, there seemed to be dark cloud hovering over the Bane Manor. Magnus pulled up to the iron gate that led to the manor and noted that everything was still in its place; the lawn artificial green and the rose bushes trimmed around the manor. He had told himself there was nothing to be afraid of, that he hadn't seen his father in years but he couldn't push back the memories of his childhood and they weren't good ones. He remembered how his father had forced him to learn literature, mathematics; U.S history and linguistics. He was not allowed to attend school so he was deprived of any social contact. There were servants of course, but he was not allowed to associate with them and vise versa. He then remembered the times when he hadn't done something right and his father became livid with him. Very livid. He shivered involuntarily.

"Are you okay?" Magnus blinked and looked at Alec. He looked nervous but his eyes held more concern. Magnus gave a weak smile and placed a hand over the other boy's cheek.

"I'll be fine. Besides, you're with me." Alec knew there was a hidden meaning behind his words and he wanted to ask but he knew Magnus would be quick to doge the issue so Alec dropped it.

There was so much more to the house but the party was being held in the far left wing of the house. Magnus and Alec made their way to the party and there was a door man that offered to take their coats. Inside the manor, the tapestries were forest green and outlined in gold. In the common room, there was a stone fire mantle with a warm fire going. Around the fire were cream colored sofas that faced each other and were being occupied by a woman in a formal gown and a man in evening dress, lightly chatting amongst each other. In the center of the room was a grand, crystal chandelier hanging brilliantly above them. Overhead was a wide grand staircase and Magnus pointed out that it led to the balcony.  
There were many guests dressed formally and talking amongst one another in different corners of the room. Alec noted it was very similar to Magnus's party but people were more serious. Magnus led Alec to the refreshments and took two glasses of Champaign and handed one to Alec.  
"Helps relax the nerves." Magnus said before, to Alec's surprise, took a swig of the glass. By the time he brought down his glass, it was half empty. Alec worried about his partner; he had never seen him so agitated.  
"Remember you told me we probably won't even see him." He tried to reassure. Magnus smiled weakly and nodded his head.  
"You're right, let's go find Woolsey." Not too longer after did Magnus spot Woolsey, with a large cigar between his fingers, at a table in the back of the room talking with a group of colleagues.

"Ah, Magnus, so nice of you to join us!" Magnus flashed his teeth as they approached them. "I was beginning to wonder if you were coming."

"Well, here I am." Magnus said as he and Alec settled down in a chair.

"And you've brought pretty boy with you." Magnus shot Woolsey a glare and Alec looked away blushing. After a quick introduction, they began talking about politics and business, things that didn't interest Alec. The boy did however sit patiently, resting his head on his hand and listened here and there and even threw in his opinions. Eventually, he got tired and told Magnus he was going to get a drink.

Alec walked around trying to look for the refreshment table but he found himself wandering around the halls. Along the walls were portraits of famous paintings. Under the frame were plaques of what the painting was and who the artists were. He stopped to glace at the few that caught his attention. There was one that was called, _The Blue Boy_ by Thomas Gainsborough. It was a portrait of a young boy standing tall and poise. One hand rested against his hip while the other hung at his side holding his hat. He was dressed in fine blue silk. He moved around and saw another portrait of a woman. She sat on blue fluorescent sofa and she was dressed in a white gown. The woman was looking away, distantly, longingly. Propped on her shoulder was a black cat with stunning gold eyes. The painting was called _Sita and Sarita_ done by Cecilia Beaux.

The more he stared at the cat, the more he thought about Magnus and he shook his head walking away. Alec noticed a door that was ajar and the curiosity got the better of him. He stepped inside and he could make out that it was a study. He crossed the few feet that led to an wooden oak desk and peeked around. There wasn't much on the table but a few papers, books a single photo frame. Alec picked it up and a small gasp escaped his lips. It was a picture of Magnus when he was a little boy, no older than five. He was standing stiffly in front of his mother and his father. Magnus's eyes looked so pained and distant. Did he ever have a perfect moment in his childhood? Or was it always like this? So many questions ran through Ale's mind that he hadn't notice someone standing behind him. When the lights in the room suddenly went on, he jumped and whirled around. There standing before the door frame was a tall lean man, hands casually shoved in his pockets, who looked around in his forties but from the lines around his eyes and his slight shade of grey in his hair, he might be in his fifties. He was wearing a black suit with a gold vest and tie and his handkerchief was tucked neatly in a square in his pocket. His hair was brushed to the side and his gold-green eyes seemed to beam with amusement.  
"You shouldn't be here." His voice was strong, rich and composed. Alec knew instantly who it was.

Magnus's father.

* * *

**CLIFF HANGER! i hope you guys enjoyed it! Also, thank you so much for your reviews last chapter and please REVIEW this chapter! **


	12. Chapter 12

**NEW CHAPTER! MORE INTENSE! (Also to answer someone's question in the last chapter, Magnus's past does sound familiar because it is the same as in the book. I didn't want to stray from the main storyline. So i own nothing, it was not my idea!) Anyway, I hope you all enjoy it! **

**WARNING: *INTENSE CONTENT***

* * *

Chapter 12

Breaking Point

"I-I'm sorry, I got lost." He said placing the photo back onto the desk.  
"So instead of asking for directions, you decide to poke around?" Alec swallowed unsure of what to say.  
"I guess I'll go," he said and started to walk pass the man but he closed the door on him.  
"Hang on, don't be rude. Introduce yourself." Alec took as step back in surprise.  
"A-Alec Lightwood." The man's eyes widened.  
"As in _the_ Alexander Lightwood?" Now he was in trouble, Alec knew it.  
"How do you know me?"  
"I've heard rumors that my son was dating someone by that title. I just didn't picture him to be so... Handsome." He smiled. For a moment, Alec was taken aback. Did he just complement him? Even better, was he hitting on him?  
"T-thank you sir?" The other man just rolled his eyes.  
"It's a complement, take it." Alec stared into the man's gold eyes and suddenly he felt cold all over and a shiver went down his spine. Magnus was right to fear him. "I've heard that Magnus hasn't had a steady relationship until he met you. They tell me he's..." The older man looked up, trying to find the right word. "Happier" he finally said. "Let's see what he's so happy about, shall we?" He walked around Alec slowly studying him from head to toe.

"This suit isn't yours is it?" His hand reached out and tugged at the shoulder. "A bit tight there." Alec pulled away feeling self conscious. "And your shoes are also brand new which means you don't attend formal parties often." It was like being out on trial and he was being accused of a crime before he could get a statement out. "Your hands are callused which means you do a lot of hands on work." Alec curled his fingers inward and clenched them into a fist. "Why, your nothing but a commoner playing pretend." His words were like a knife to his chest and he struggled to find the breath he had just lost. "Looks can be deceiving." He continued. "Are you dating my son for his money?" Alec nearly choked.  
"Of course not!" He blurted out. He man looked up in surprise at his outburst but then smiled. Alec ran a quick hand through is hair. "I should really leave." He said trying to walk past the older man but he blocked his way again.  
"You're not going anywhere until you tell me why you're around my son."  
"What do you mean?" Magnus's father scoffed.  
"Don't play dumb with me! Magnus is a man of taste, he has pride! There is no way in hell he would associate with the likes of you." Alec willed his hands to stay at his side.

"Maybe it's because he loves me and I love him." Alec countered through his teeth.  
"Love?" His eyebrows shot up. "Magnus is not one to _love_ anyone." He laughed.  
"And I wonder who taught him that?" The words slipped out before he could stop them. He waited for the man to hit him or toss him across the room but instead he lips spread into a devious smile.  
"That's true, I taught him a lot of things," he said. His hands curling around Alec's blue tie and with great force, he was yanked forward his face inches away from the other man. "Does Magnus sweep you off your feet? Does he find your weak points and use them against you?" Alec set his jaw and forced himself to look at the man who so much resembled Magnus. He would not lose; he would not let the man win. "Does he bark commands? Make you do or say what he wants? If he does, it's because I taught him that. I taught him to be controlling, to know how to get what he wants." Alec jerked his chin and looked away breathing hard out of fear and frustration. The little boy didn't want to believe any of what he was saying. He knew deep down Magnus was different.  
"Is this how you taught him? By abusing him and punishing him?" Alec hissed.  
"It worked didn't it? He has you in his grasp." Alec sucked in a breath and before he knew it, he raised his hand to either push him away or punch him. Either way, he didn't get far for Magnus's father was faster and caught his wrist in an iron grip. Alec winced and tried to pull his hand back but the man wouldn't let go. "But I'll give you a word of advice, it's just a phase. He'll get over you quickly and find someone much better than you." His words were like a dull ax that was cutting his world slowly and painfully. He could feel the tears pry their way out but he tried his best to hold them back.  
"At least I know how to love him, unlike you." He spat trying to sound fierce but his voice trembled. He was dead already, what else could the man do? He thought wrong. Suddenly, Alec was being pushed back and the man pinned him down onto the desk. He let out a cry of pain and tried to push him off but the other man just grabbed both his wrist in one hand and pinned them over his head.  
"You're so weak! No wonder he fell for you, you're easy prey."  
"I'm not weak!" Alec called but he could feel the tears escape his eyes. The man shoved his hand between Alec's legs and he almost cried out but caught himself and bit his lip instead.  
"If you want to cry out you can." He hissed. Alec knew he couldn't. There were people outside and who knows what they might think.

"Let me go!" But he only pressed harder and Alec threw his head back in pain but struggled to stifle his cry. "This is normal for you isn't it? I should hardly think age matters to men like you since all you're interested in is sex." The man gratefully removed his hand but instead, cupped Alec's chin and he pressed his lips on Alec's. The boy froze underneath too shocked to move. Magnus' father was a molester, a pedophile, and a pervert. If he didn't act soon, he would be in trouble. Alec opened his mouth and bit down hard on the man's lower lip. He gave a cry of pain and sat up releasing him. Alec took that moment to throw a punch, his fist contacting his jaw. He caught the man by his shirt, wrinkling the material and pulled his hand back, ready to strike when suddenly the door burst open and several things happened at once. Magnus came prying Alec off his father and Woolsey pulled Magnus' father to the other side of the room.

"What the hell is going on?" Magnus demanded.

"I'll tell you what, that boy of yours is out of line." He said yanking himself out of Woolsey's grasp and wiped a hand across his mouth and drew blood.

"Alec, are you alright?" Magnus asked. Alec was trembling vigorously, breathing hard and his face was ghostly white except for his burning red cheeks. When Alec looked at Magnus his blue eyes were ice cold and distant and then Magnus knew what had happened for he too had once experienced the wrath of his father.

"What did you do to him?" For a moment, a look of shock crossed his father's face, but then he knew it was pointless and smirked.  
"I was just teaching him a lesson." His father said coolly.  
"He is not your son! I am. I don't care what you do to me but don't you dare touch him!" Magnus demanded.  
"Since when did you start caring about your partners?" His father spat.  
Magnus looked away, unable to look at his father.

"Alexander is different." He whispered. Alec looked up to see if he was lying but Magnus's eyes burned with sincerity and that just broke Alec more. He thought, maybe, if Magnus didn't care he could leave; he could run away and the pain wouldn't hurt so much. He could just pretend that Magnus was just like his previous lovers and he could forgive and forget.  
"How is he so different from everyone else? What does he have to offer you?" It was like being with Camille all over again, the words being burned into his head until it was marked there forever.  
"We are going" he said through his teeth and gently pulling Alec with him. As they were walking out, his father hand came and ever so gently, touched Magnus' chin and he flinched. Alec noticed how hard he was trying to keep a straight face.  
"Does he give you a hundred percent of himself?" He asked leaving a heavy feeling in the room. Magnus jerked his head out of his grasp and pulled Alec with him.

Magnus couldn't have gotten out of the manor any faster as he drove over the speed limit. He glanced over at Alec who was pale and stiff like a statue and clutching his stomach hard.  
"A-Alec..." Magnus started softly afraid that if he spoke loudly, the boy would shatter. "I am so sorry. I-" But Alec didn't listen and he never said a word, he fought back his tears, his urge to throw up; he kept everything closed. On the way, it started to rain and eventually became a down pour by the time they reached Magnus' house. As soon as Magnus opened the front door, Alec stalked in and ran to the nearest bathroom knowing Magnus would be on his heel. He slammed the door shut right before Magnus could lodge a hand or a foot between the door and he was left banging his fist against the door pleading for Alec to let him in.  
"Alec, tell me what he did. Please," Alec leaned against the door his heart racing with fear, rage, embarrassment and humiliation. He felt like the air was being choked out of him and he threw off his jacket and tie, and undid the first few buttons of his shirt. He could breathe a little but it felt like there wasn't enough oxygen getting into his aching lungs. Finally the tears made its way down his cheek and he allowed them to fall. He ran his hands through his hair and he wanted to pull every hair out of his head. He could still feel the awful, disgusting kiss on his lips and he wanted to cut them off. On the other side, he could hear Magnus, his breathing ragged and hard as if he was trying to hold back his back his tears. Everything that Magnus had ever done; his sweet cunning smile, his desperation to make Alec his, was taught by his father and suddenly he felt... Dirty. He felt disgusting, cheap, and those thoughts rolled through his mind like a carousel going faster and faster until he ran to the toilet and vomited everything out of his stomach.  
"Alec! What's wrong! Let me in! Alec!" Magnus shouted through the solid door. About thirty minutes passed and Alec sank onto the floor exhausted, worn and empty. His throat was dry and it hurt. He wanted to lash out; to scream, he wanted to slam his fist against the wall and somehow prove that he wasn't weak. Alec pulled himself over to the sink and ran the water and rinsed out his mouth.  
"Please tell me you're alright," Magnus whispered. Alec looked longingly towards the door and quietly made his way to the door and rested his hand against the knob and hesitated. For a moment, everything was silent, nothing moved, everything held its breath and then Alec opened the door. To Alec's surprise, there were tears running down Magnus' face. He had never seen him cry before, but then again, did he let anyone see?  
"Alec- I-" he started reaching for the boy but he cringed away.  
"Don't... Don't touch me." Alec choked. He turned away and stalked out the bathroom and into the common room where it was dark, cold and he could hear the faint sound of rain pattering against the window.  
"Please, let me explain," Magnus pleaded.  
"There's nothing to explain! I can't be around you, its clear now! I should have seen the signs but I didn't want to!" He screamed whirling around to face Magnus.

"What signs?"

"First warning - my parents, second warning - Camille, and last but not least - Your father!" He took a ragged breath as the tears began falling again and he wiped them with the back of his hand in frustration.  
"Alec stop! It's not like that, we can still-" Magnus started reaching for him again but Alec swatted his hand away.  
"How much of _you_ was actually into me?"

"How could you say that?" Magnus whispered his voice barely audible.

"Was it you? Or your father?"

"I love you Alec! Me! I am not my father. I admit, with my past lovers, I hadn't care for them. That part is true but that was because I was scared to! After what my father did to me, I didn't know how to love!" Magnus stalked over and took Alec's hand in his. "But after I met you, that all changed." Alec shook his head in disbelief and tried to pull away but Magnus held on. "Listen to me, Alexander listen!" He shouted trying to look at Alec. "You changed me, you helped me see that there is hope and joy in the world; you showed me that there are people who care. And most of all, you taught me how to love!" Magnus placed both hands on either side of Alec's face and looked deeply into the boy. "How do I prove it to you? How can I show you I love you?"

"Let me go" he said frigidly.

"Alec, please…" Magnus begged.

"Let me go now! If you say you're not your father; then let me go." Magnus drew in a sharp breath.

"That's not fair Alexander! You have no right to say that to me!" Alec knew he was right, he was being unjust but he couldn't stay with Magnus. Being with him was all too confusing and he was getting caught in the eye of the storm. If he didn't leave now, he'd be left broken to pieces and nothing could put him together.

"I don't want this anymore!" Alec whispered and pulled away, starting towards the front door.  
"No Alec, please don't go. Not now, not like this." Magnus pleaded coming behind Alec and wrapping his arm around him, holding onto Alec for as long as he could.  
"Magnus," he choked but Magnus only squeezed harder and Alec gasped but not at the tightness but at his warm hands around him, his body, his smell and the pressure of Magnus against his back. He could feel hot tears soak his shoulder from where Magnus had his head rested and he was shaking just as much as Alec was.  
"I don't care what other people say; I care about you!" He whispered eagerly into his ear.  
"Why me... Of all the people, why _me_?" Alec begged sinking to the floor.  
"I don't know why," Magnus said shaking his head. "I don't know why, but it has to be you!" There were no more words to be said and Alec sobbed, his hands covering his face, and Magnus still holding onto him, rocked them both back and forth gently to the rhythm of the rain.

* * *

**So what do you guys think? I hope it was good! please PLEASE let me know in the REVIEWS! **


	13. Chapter 13

**Hello again! I know i left you guys on a cliff hanger but I was finally able to have time to update, however, this chapter is short! " Please enjoy! **

* * *

Chapter 13

Distance

Magnus stirred and found that he was lying in his soft blue silk sheets that were tangled around his lower body. He turned his head and saw Alec curled on his side, eyes swollen and lined with red. Magnus pulled the sheets to his shoulder and ran the back of his hand across the boy's cheek gently. He'd almost forgotten what happened after Alec's breakdown but he remembered bits and pieces of it.

_He remembered when Alec had finally stopped crying and he carried him to his room. The instant Alec touched the bed, he fell asleep exhausted from the tragic long day. During the night he had started whimpering, tossing around until his cries grew into screams. He was screaming his name which caused Magnus to bolt awake and he desperately started shaking the frightened boy awake. Eventually, his eyes flew open and he sat there, breathing hard, his forehead covered in beads of sweat. Alec slumped against Magnus and bit his lip trying not to cry._

"_It's okay, it's okay" Magnus had whispered and stroked his head until he calmed._

"_Magnus, I can't stay here," Alec had said pulling away not looking at him in the eye._

"_It's still dark outside, and you don't have a car." Magnus pointed out and Alec only sighed._

"_Then I'll walk." He said irately. _

"_Alec," Magnus whispered sorrowfully. "I don't want you to be afraid of me." _

"_I-I'm not afraid…" He defended but Magnus could see the truth in his pale blue eyes._

"_I can't draw like you can; I can't draw a happy place for you to be in." At this, Alec had made a noise that sounded like a choked laugh and since a while, the two smiled. Magnus warily leaned his forehead against Alec's and hesitated before brushing his lips across Alec's. At first the boy gasped and stiffened. "I want to touch you again; I want to touch you without you flinching away or you being afraid." Alec turned away unsure of what to do. Magnus leaned forward again and lightly kissed Alec but he still recoiled. _

"_It's me kissing you; me. Please try" Alec nodded his head and closed his eyes and Magnus kissed him again. Alec slowly fell into the kiss he brought his hand up and wrapped it around Magnus' neck. The older boy made his kisses eager and more urgent, but Alec turned his head away breathing hard. _

"_Wait, wait…" he drew in a breath. I'm sorry; I can't." Magnus nodded his head in understanding and pulled away._

"_I'm so sorry," Alec had whispered and Magnus took his hand and gave it a light squeeze. _

"_It's okay; let's try to get some rest." The two settled back in bed, Alec's back against Magnus' chest. He had fallen asleep to the sound of Alec's steady breathing... _

"Magnus…Magnus…" He blinked, the night turned to day, and he was back in his room. He looked down at Alec and found that he was looking at him with concern.

"Hey, you're awake."

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, don't worry about me, how are you?" Alec sat up, Magnus following.

"Better than yesterday" he said. Magnus simply nodded his head and began reaching for Alec but the boy got up from the bed.

"Isabelle will be worried, and I have work today." He said grabbing his belongings. The hand that was reaching for Alec dropped on the bed and Magnus sighed in defeat.

"I guess, I'll call you later then?" Alec bit his lip.

"Maybe" And with that, he stalked out of his room. Magnus heard the front door open and shut and he dropped his head in his hands.

"That's what I was afraid of." He mumbled.

Alec made his way up his apartment and stepped inside. There was the fresh brew of coffee being made on the kitchen counter and Isabelle was sitting on the couch reading, dressed in her work clothes. She looked up and was about to scold him for not giving her notice of his absence but shut her mouth when she saw his swollen eyes.

"Oh my god? What happened? Did you and Magnus have a fight?"

"Nothing, it's fine. Just give me second to get ready." He said stalking past her but she caught his arm.

"Wait Alec, you know you can tell me. If you want, we can take work off today." Alec shook his head.

"No, it's the weekend so it's going to be busy." Isabelle was going to protest but he yanked his hand away and went to his room. It took less than ten minutes for Alec to get ready and the two headed for the car. Isabelle asked again if he wanted to take the day off but he only shook his head again. Alec allowed Isabelle to drive but he asked her not to ask any questions and she obliged but she gave him concern glances every so often.

Alec had been right, it was awfully busy but he liked it, he kept himself busy and he didn't have to think about anything. He tried his best not the think about Magnus or the party but the thoughts haunted him, constantly there lurking in the back of his mind. This was getting too complicated, and his judgment was becoming turbid. He had nearly forgotten the purpose of why he left Chicago in the first place; to help achieve his sister's goal. He knew his stay in New York wasn't permanent so why did he have to fall in love? Why did he fall so hard for the richest man in Brooklyn? By the time Alec managed to pull himself out of his thoughts, his shift was over.

It had been almost a week since the party and Alec did his best to avoid Magnus. He didn't want to and it had nearly killed him as he'd watched his phone go off once, twice, three times in the attempts of Magnus calling him but he couldn't bring himself to answer because he was ashamed to face his partner. He had turned away from Magnus when he showed up at the restaurant pleaded to talk with him, because he was ashamed at the way he acted towards Magnus and he was ashamed with himself for being weak. He had spent many long hours lying awake during the night replying the scene at Magnus's house after the party. There had been so much he wanted to say to Magnus but all the words were locked away in the back of his throat, fogged by the tears he had shed.

Alec sat on his bed, his sketch pad open on his lap and he stared at the blank paper. Was it not too long ago he had found a reason to draw again? Where did it go? He had attempted to draw portraits but the faces and emotions were wrong. It became too confusing and complex so instead he focused on seascape and he remembered that it had been raining the night of the party. He drew the ocean, waves crashing against each other as if unsure where to go. The sky was nearly black with darkness, fear and uncertainty. Alec then drew a sailor's ship with a man holding onto the edge of the ship his life flashing before his eyes. Alec sighed and threw the book across the room in frustration. There came a knock at the front door that pulled Alec out of his thought. He heard his sister pad over to the front door and her voice rang to his room.

"Magnus" Alec bolted out of his bed and leaned his ear against the door.

"Hi Isabelle, I was wondering if I could speak to Alec." Alec's heart raced and he prayed he wouldn't come in.

"Oh, I'm sorry but Alec's been taking double shift and right now this is the only time he can rest. I don't want to bother him, he's been working hard." Alec's eyes widened. "Do you want me to send a message?" There was a pause before Magnus spoke.

"No, that's alright. Thank you." As soon as the front door opened, Alec stepped out of his room.

"Did you just lie for me?" He asked walking over to his sister.

"Well, obviously, you and Magnus are going through something really bad and it's bothering you. I thought maybe you just needed space." To both their surprise, Alec threw his arms over his sister, embracing her in a hug.

"Thank you, for not asking or prying." Alec whispered, blowing a few strands of Isabelle's hair.

"Relationships are hard these days, especially when…" Isabelle trailed off and pulled away. "Sorry, I didn't mean…"

"I know," Alec smiled wearily and pulled his sister into another hug.

The night was colder than usual as Alec stepped out of the restaurant and he wrapped his green scarf around his neck and made his way through the parking lot. He had told Isabelle that he was staying after closing hours to clean up and she could leave without him and he would catch the bus home. Alec passed the time and counted the cars that passed by when suddenly, a black Lexus drove beside him.

"Alexander Lightwood, get in." The voice spoke. The tinted window of the back seat rolled down and inside, he saw someone sitting inside. Her blond hair was down except for the little clip that pulled her bangs back. She was wearing what seemed to be a simple green translucent blouse and white pants. Sitting in the car on the left side was Camille.

* * *

**Alright! another chapter completed! I hope you all enjoyed it! I know Alec and Magnus have things to discuss and I promise they will work it out...in due time. PLEASE REVIEW!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey guys! New Chapter! i know, i keep leaving you in cliff hangers but that's what makes the story more interesting! I don't know if this end counts as a cliff hanger...? Anyway, thank you so much for the reviews and i hope you enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

Chapter 14

Running Away

At Camille's condo, you could tell it was decorated by a professional. The floor was polished wood and the walls were painted cream white. There were windows placed around the room and the dark blue, heavy velvet curtains were drawn back where the city could be seen and the noise was softly humming outside. They were greeted by Camille's footman Archer, and he offered to take their coats and he hung them on the expensive looking rack beside the door. She then led him into the condo where the gorgeous fire mantel was and there were two white chairs facing each other. Camille sat on one side and Alec seated himself on the other.

"Camille, if you're here to play games, I don't think-"

"I'm not." She said cutting him off with her fierce voice. Alec narrowed his eyes.

"Then why am I here?" Camille shifted in her seat as if uncomfortable with what she was going to say next.

"I won't beat around the bush here Alec. There was a reason why I told you to stay away from Magnus." She started. "Because of his father." Alec's heart jumped in fear from the memory but he tried his best to be composed. "I admit, in the beginning I was… distressed at the thought of you being with Magnus but if that's what he wanted, then I wasn't going interfere." Alec's eyes shot up.

"Interfere? You weren't going to inter- Camille, you made my life a living hell! You think I'm the most disgusting creature in the world, you deliberately embarrassed me in front of my boss and Magnus and you even threatened me! To hell you didn't _interfere_!" Alec's voice rose until he was practically screaming.

"That's because it's true!" She snapped. "Commoners don't mix with blue bloods. You beg for money because you're too weak to make a simple living. It disgusts me!"

"Is that why you hate me? Because I actually work hard unlike you who just gets what she wants?" Alec shot back. Camille pressed her lip in frustration.

"No, the worst part is you're a guy! You're a guy and your tainting Magnus. The act you're playing is both sinful and shameful!" Alec rose from his chair and paced around the room hiding his face in his hands.

"Why, why is it so hard for you to accept that I love him?" He whispered. "Why can't I love him? Why can't we be together?" His voice was shaking from trying to hold back his It tears that threatened to come. Instead of answering, Camille grabbed her bag and pulled out an envelope and placed it on the coffee table. "What's that?" Alec asked.

"Isabelle's acceptance letter." She said. For a moment, nothing happened. He stared at the letter for the longest time before something snapped inside Alec and he stalked over to Camille and pulled her to her feet by the wrist.

"You Bitch!" He spat. "You stole it didn't you? How… how sick of you to do something beyond cruel and not feel the slightest guilt!" He hissed.

"Unhand me!" She shrieked trying to pull away her eyes wide with fear.

"How dare you! How dare you Camille!" He screamed shaking her hard. Suddenly, Archer was there pulling Alec off and locking his arms behind his back. "To get back at me through my sister; she has nothing to do with this!"

"I didn't take it! Magnus's father did." She cried. Alec stopped struggling in surprise.

"You're lying." He hissed.

"I'm not! I risked at lot to get this letter back!"

"And why would you do that?" He asked sarcastically not believing her.

"Be- Because of what he did to you." Alec instantly turned away hiding his face. "I heard what happened." She added. "I saw him at the party talking with another man about you and he had a letter in his hand. He was going to use it as leverage if he ever saw you with Magnus again. He hid it away in the study and that day at the party, when he saw you in the room, he thought you had found out and you were looking of it." Alec felt like someone winded him in his chest and he struggled for air. Archer released him and Alec slumped down onto the chair.

"This isn't happening…" he said not really asking anyone in particular. Where there really people out there who would go to such extant to make a person's life miserable? Was it so wrong to love someone of the same gender? Alec didn't know and didn't care anymore. "I'm done. I don't want to hurt Magnus or anyone else anymore because of this stupid relationship." The words slipped out before he could stop them and wished he'd taken it back. Camille cautiously approached Alec and handed him the letter.

"Take it then, give it to Isabelle and go with her to France." Alec looked up at her.

"What?"

"If you don't want to hurt him anymore, then go; leave, tell him it's over." Alec's heart dropped at the idea of this.

"I couldn't possibly say that to his face."

"Then in a letter, I don't know! Tell him it was a mistake; it was all just a big mistake." It was a painful suggestion but it was the only option Alec had. Without a word, he stood up, took the letter and headed for the door. He turned around and looked at Camille. She was breathing hard and her arms were crossed over her chest as if containing any emotion she was feeling inside.

"Thank you for the letter." She gave him a simple nod before turning her head away.

Alec took a few steady breaths before stepping into his apartment. The living room was empty and he looked around. He saw Isabelle's purse lounging on the counter and he called her name. She appeared from her room and she gave him a weak smile. She was wearing grey sweat pants and a purple tank top. Her long jet black hair was damp from a recent shower she had taken.

"Your home late. Where you with Magnus?" Alec shook his head.

"There was traffic," he lied. "Anyway, look what I found in the mail box." He said pulling out the white envelope. Isabelle's eyes widened in excitement and she slowly approached Alec.

"Is that…" She started to reach for the envelope but recoiled. "I'm too scared. You open it." Alec let out a chuckle.

"This is your letter. It's addressed to Isabelle Lightwood, not Alec Lightwood. You have to open it." He said handing it to her. She bit her lip and took it.

"What if I didn't get in? You look sad, why do you look sad? I'm right aren't I. Oh I knew this was going to happen!"

"Isabelle! Stop overreacting and open it!" He said shaking his head at his overly dramatic little sister.

"Alright, don't pressure me." She said. She took in a deep breath and opened the letter. Her face widened and Alec's heart jumped.

"What? What does it say?" Instead of answering, she sank down on the sofa and Alec ripped the letter out of her hand and read it.

"Can you believe it?" She whispered. "After everything we've done its come to this." Alec looked at his sister to make sure she was alright.

"Isabelle I'm-" Before he could get out the next word, she threw her arms over her brother.

"I did it! I can't believe I'm going to FRANCE!" She cried. "I'm going to become a famous chef and people all over the world will come to my restaurant just to have a bit out of my delicious food because it will be to die for!" Alec wrapped his arms around her and held her close. This was why he came to New York. For his sister, this was what made him happy, seeing the joy in his sister's face, not being in a relationship. That's what he told himself over and over. "You're face was so serious I was scared! Did you know I was going to get in and that was why you looked so stern, to trick me?" She asked pulling away to look at her brother.

"Isabelle, I had no doubt you weren't going to get in." Isabelle smiled and gently took his hand in his.

"Thank you for everything. You sacrificed leaving the people you love to help me."

"W-what are you talking about?" He asked wondering how she could have found out.

"I mean mom, dad and Max. You left them to come with me. I couldn't have asked for a more perfect brother."

"Oh…right." He sighed in relief and plastered on a smile. "Besides, this is important to you. I want to come with you to France." She blinked in surprise.

"What?"

"I want to go with you. I want to see you take your first step in that campus and I want make sure you're settled in properly and you have everything you need." At his Isabelle rolled her eyes.

"You're such an overprotective brother. What are you going to do after that?" Alec shrugged.

"Maybe go sightseeing, visit some galleries and started painting again."

"Sounds like a great idea! France is just the perfect place to do that! Ohmygod, we're going to have so much fun!" She squeaked and threw herself on her brother once more.

The little apartment was busy for the next few days as Alec and Isabelle ran around the house packing things into little boxes. As Alec was packing his clothes, he noticed one of his scarves was missing.

"Isabelle! Have you seen my green scarf?"

"No, why?" Alec frowned wondering where he could have left it. It was the only thing of Magnus that he could bring with him and now it was missing. He didn't have enough time to go driving around and look for it so he just decided to let it go. Isabelle was having her own difficulty struggling to pack her clothes into the suitcase and he had asked her if it was necessary to pack all her clothes and accessories. He had suggested she give some away but she pointed out that France was a place of fashion and she needed to blend in. Finally, at nine o'clock am, everything was packed and the room looked so empty, so alone. The two sat on the couch drinking coffee and trying to memorize the place one last time.

"I want to thank you again." Isabelle spoke suddenly. Alec looked at his sister.

"For what?"

"You didn't have to come with me and yet you did. First when I left to New York and now. I'd like to say, without you, I wouldn't be here." She gave a sweet kiss on his cheek. "Are you ready?" As if on cue there came a honk outside and they got their suitcases and traveling bag and headed outside. Alec turned back and looked longingly behind him before closing the door.

At the airport they went through security check, found their gate, and waited for their flight. Isabelle was wearing a denim jacket over a red shirt with the love skull design on it and jeans. She was restless and passing back and forth, constantly going to bathroom and throwing out random scenarios of negativity such as a delay in their flight, or the plane crashing while they flew, or not being able to make any friends, and best of all, not being able to understand anyone because she couldn't speak in French. Alec had hissed at her to sit down and try to relax for people had started to stare. Out of the blue, she grabbed his shoulder her face widened in shock.

"Oh my god! Magnus!"

"What? Where?" He asked snapping his head up looking around the room searching to the flamboyant glittery boy.

"No, I mean, I totally forgot about you and Magnus! Does he know you're leaving? Are you going to have a long distance relationship?" Alec sank back in his seat, letting out a sigh.

"I don't think so Izzy. We had a big fight, and it left a pretty big hole and that neither of us can heal." Isabelle took Alec's hand and rested her head on his shoulder.

"I'm so sorry Alec. Are you going to be alright?"

"I'll be fine." Somehow, neither of them believed it, but Isabelle didn't push it. At eleven o'clock they were called to board and they found their seats. Alec sat beside the window, Isabelle next to him. After a few minutes of getting everybody settled in, the plane lurched forward and Isabelle squeezed Alec's hand.

"This is it." Alec looked out the window and watched the city of New York became smaller and smaller. He tired to look for Magnus' house and he wondered if he was looking up at the sky watching this very plane take off without him knowing Alec was on it. Eventually the city became clouds and the distance grew longer and longer. Alec looked at his sister and found she had fallen asleep and he lightly brushed the back of his hand over his cheek. She was so hyper and excited that she had crashed. Alec looked towards the window, closed his eyes and finally, after several days of holding it in, allowed the tears to soundlessly fall, knowing he had left his heart behind.

* * *

**Hmm... not the ending you guys were hopping for right? Don't rush now, let the story play out ;D I hope you all enjoyed it! PLEASE REVIEW! **


	15. Chapter 15

**Alright! New Chapter! Dive in my precious followers and enjoy! (Also, I did watch The Mortal Instruments) **

* * *

Chapter 15

Just a Dream

Magnus had enough, he was tired of waiting; he was tired of being patient. He spent too many nights alone with the fear of it being over. Alec had ignored all his calls and had avoided any means of social contact.

On a bright sunny evening Magnus paced around his room wearing a simple white shirt under a beige long sweater and black jeans. He was too tired and upset to line his eyes or gel his hair so it draped over his gold green eyes. He called Alec's phone one last time and prayed he'd answer but it went straight to voice mail. Irritated and upset he decided irrationally to get into his car and drive to the restaurant. He was going to confront the boy even if it meant causing a scene, he needed to know. He stalked into the restaurant and went to the little office and knocked once.

"Come in." the voice said. Magnus entered and saw Hodge putting away two folders in his filing cabinet.

"Mr. Bane, how can I help you?"

"I was wondering if I could speak with Alec, is he here today?" Hodge winced.

"I'm so sorry, but Isabelle and Alec resigned just yesterday. I was just putting away their forms now."

"They resigned!" Magnus asked his jaw dropping.

"Yeah, they got the letter of acceptance and were heading to France." Hodge nodded.

"When do they leave?"

"Uh, today at eight I think." Magnus checked his watch. It was six. Maybe they were still at home packing.

"Thank you" Magnus said and hastily walked out of the restaurant and drove to their apartment. Already, by the darkness from the window he could tell something was off. Magnus made his way to the apartment door and knocked once, then twice. No answer. He waited impatiently and tried to look through the window but the shades were down. The door next to Magnus opened and an elder woman stepped out with a pipe in her mouth. She was wearing a blue gown and her black hair with silver streaks was tied behind her head in a low bun. She looked to be African-American with her big wide eyes and her dark colored skin.

"If your lookin' for the Lightwoods, they left an hour ago. Had all them suitcases packed and took off." She said.

"Damn it" Magnus hissed and banged his fist against the door none to gently.

"You chasin' after one of'em?" She smirked showing her yellow crooked teeth.

"Something like that." He mumbled leaning against the door.

"Was it the boy?" Magnus raised his eyebrows in surprise which caused the woman to laugh. "That boy was sulkin' since the day they started packin'. I could tell," she said nodding her head. She raised a shaking finger and pointed her eyes. "It was all in the eyes." She took another puff of her pipe and looked at Magnus long and hard. "Try the airport; maybe, just maybe, you might catch him." And with that she trotted back into her house. Magnus went down the steps and got into his car and headed for the airport only to be stopped by heavy traffic. He constantly checked the time and honked his horn impatiently and yelled out his window for the people to move. That didn't do any good. By the time he reached the airport it was seven fifty. He ran inside and looked at the board searching the flight to France and made his way to the gate. When he saw the room was empty he slowly approached the attendant.

"Is this the flight to France?" he asked out of breath.

"It is, but I'm afraid they just took off. I didn't see your name on the list though. Maybe we can get you the next flight." Magnus shook his head.

"No, no it's fine, thank you." He said quietly and turned away, his shoulders feeling heavy. On the way home, he willed the tears back. He blasted his radio with trash music to drown his sorrowful heart. How dare Alexander take off like that, without a word; without note? What the hell was he supposed to do now? The only thing; the only person who could make him want to see the next day was now gone. The sun had set in his paradise and he was left alone in cold darkness.

By the time he got home, it was late and he padded over to the living room and stopped in his tracks when he saw a figure sitting on the couch and he realized he was supposed to discuss business with Woolsey. The other man was seated beside the fire reading a book.

"Woolsey, I'm sorry, there was traffic and-" Magnus started running a hand through his hair.

"Save it, there wasn't much to discuss anyway." Woolsey said closing the book and looked up at Magnus. "You look like hell." He observed.

"I feel like it." Magnus said sitting down beside him.

"A letter came for you. By the hand writing, I'd say it's from you know who." He said handing Magnus a white envelope. "I'll be taking my leave now." He said standing up and stepped out the house leaving Magnus alone. He looked at the letter and turned it over and over trying to bring himself to open it but he couldn't. With a sigh of exasperation he tossed it aside and went to his study where there was a mini bar that stored his liquor and other heavy drinks. Magnus poured himself a little glass of whisky and took several big gulps before forcing himself to stop. He shook his head, his throat burning as the liquid made its way down his dry throat. After everything that happened, did he want to know the truth? He knew it was too late, there was nothing he could do, and so what would be the point to read the letter? He made his way back into the living room and stared longingly at the white paper. With shaking fingers he began to open the letter but he knew the reason why Alec would want to leave him, he knew and yet…

_Dear Magnus,_

_I'm not sure how to start this letter. Should I say 'I'm sorry'? Should I say 'thank you for everything'? Should I say 'I love you' or 'will you ever forgive me'?_

_I'm not as strong as you think I am Magnus. From the very beginning I was a coward and I never stood up for myself; not when my parents disapproved of my dream to become an artist and certainly not when I told them I was gay. Instead, I ran away giving up everything I ever wanted because I believed it wasn't important anymore. I came to New York, not just to help my sister, but because I wanted to escape my past; a life of continuous disappointment and shame. It was going good, I had a life I wanted that was simple, uncomplicated and I could be me. I was getting my life together until I met you._

_It was never my intension of meeting you. It was all an accident, a mistake really that forced me down a road I thought I'd never go down. Meeting you was both thrilling and terrifying. Never in my life have I met anyone like you; so open, enthusiastic, and oh so charming. I'll admit now, I began to fall in love with you at your party when we danced. I'm not much for dancing; in fact, I've never danced in my life but just like magic, I was able to dance. Being with you, everything that would have feared me, would have stopped me terrified in my tracks, went away and the only people in the room was you and me._

_So the question that remains still remains in my head is, "how did you do it?" How did you know what makes me happy? How did you make me dizzy every time we kissed? How did you make me want you when we were apart?_

_When you gave me your card, I didn't want to call you because I knew I couldn't be the person you wanted. I was no match for Camille. She had everything to offer you; she was always composed with you, unlike me who acted irrationally because I didn't know what to do around you._

_However, it was another mistake when you showed up at my restaurant. I laughed at the universe. It was just taunting me, teasing me saying, "See this man, you can never be with him." So why, Magnus, did you come and confront me at my house? Why were you so desperate to know the truth about me? Couldn't you have just accepted that one night, that one dance, that one kiss we shared? Couldn't you have just left it as a memory, a dream even? This isn't a fairy tale where they all live happily ever after._

_Nevertheless, you came to me. You came and we became close, so dangerously close and there was no turning back. I began to share my secrets, my hopes and dreams to you without even realizing it. How did you make me trust you?_

_Then, there was the passionate love we shared that one time. That night, you took control and pushed me over my limit and I knew then, I was never getting out, not without breaking something. But I didn't care anymore. You were with me and that was all that mattered. Your touch on my skin burning me like fire and it marked me. I became yours just as you became mine. That night, two souls became one; our bodies became one. We shared so much love, affection and pain that when I hurt, you hurt too; when I loved, you loved too. In bed, you promised me you weren't like my past partners and you were right; you're worse than them. They never gave me so much pain and love at one time, you changed me more than anyone could ever do. After that night, it made it any tasks difficult to concentrate on because my mind was always on you. I so desperately wanted to feel you again, to touch you, to kiss you and this wanting came to the point where I stayed at your place almost every night. But I was happy because when I woke, I'd see your face._

_I thought I'd lost the ability to draw again but with you, I'm even better than before. There's more texture, more emotion, and more detail because all those things matter. It's the little things that connect the big things together. Each time we spent together was a needle that tied us together, making us inseparable._

_Now I must address the issue of your father. Not because of what he did to me but because I know you blame him for my absence but your wrong Magnus. I've been punished before, far worse then what he did to me, I've been abused and beaten for being gay but I just forgive and forgot because that's the only thing I can do. No, the problem was not with him but with you and me. I wasn't ready to be in relationship; I didn't want to be with you but you knew how to get me. I went along blindfolded while you led me through the relationship never knowing what was coming next._

_It's time I start seeing again. I need to do things on my own; I need to make my own decisions without you. We are two very different people and it's time I realize that we can never be on the same level. It would be impossible for me to reach your level and it's unspeakable of you to come down to mine._

_I love you Magnus, I will always love you. I've never felt this much love for someone besides my family. I'm going to go after my dream now and I'll be the person I want to be._

_Don't follow me Magnus. Let the love we shared just be memoires. Let the story change each time you retell it until you can't remember what truly happened. We'll leave the fairy tale ending like this, going our separate ways and having our own endings where we each chase after or own dreams._

_With all my love,_

_Alec_

_P.S. – Don't change because that's the person I fell in love with_

Magnus looked up from the letter and blinked. A single tear made its way down his cheek and onto the letter.

* * *

**Gasp! Now What? I guess you'll just have to keep following and REVIEWING! ;D (I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter!) **


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey! I'm back! Okay, here's the new chapter so i don't leave you guys hanging. But i guess that's my signature ;P. Thank you so much for your reviews last chapter! Nothing but smiles on my face! Please enjoy! (I couldn't think of a better title for this chapter...)**

* * *

Chapter 16

Misapprehension

The curtains were thrown aside and the light poured into the room and onto Magnus. He nearly jumped out of his bed in surprise from the sudden burst of light. Standing beside the curtain was his friend Woolsey.

"Alright Magnus, I've had enough of your sulking." He said crossing his arms over his chest.

"How the hell did you get in?" Magnus groaned pulling himself to a sitting position. He was wearing a plane t-shirt and jeans because he had been too lazy to dress into his night clothes.

"I have your key remember? Anyway, you have got to clean yourself up. You've canceled almost a week of clients which if I might add you cannot ignore them any longer and you've haven't left his bloody house. We have work to do. Either you call the damn kitchen boy or you get over him." He grunted.

"Alec, his name is Alec. And I've called him. Like a million times and he hasn't answered." Magnus said dropping his head into his hands remembering the aching feeling in his chest. Every time he had dialed his heart raced with anticipation wondering if the boy would answer. He never did, and Magnus's heart sank in disappointment.

"Then you should get over him. I know it's not the proper way to break up a relationship, but maybe that's the way he wanted it to be. He couldn't bear to face you." Woolsey said walking over to Magnus' closet and pulling out clothes.

"But how could he do that to me? I- I thought maybe we could have worked it out." Woolsey sighed in annoyance and threw a pair of dress pants and a dark blue button down shirt towards Magnus. The clothes landed on his head and he irritably took it off. "You don't care do you?"

"I did, when I heard it the first time, but after the hundredth time it's just aggravating." Magnus swung his leg over the bed, took the clothes Woolsey threw at him and padded over to the bathroom to change. He checked himself in the mirror and realized he had not taken off his make-up from the previous day and his liner was smudged around his eyes. He looked almost dead and he immediately wiped it off. After washing his face and drying it, he put on dark blue eye shadow and then lined his eyes with heavy black eyeliner instantly making his gold-green eyes bigger. He almost smiled, feeling like his old self. He grabbed for the gel and started pulling his hair into little spikes on his head. When he finished, he pulled on his blue shirt and stepped into his pants. The only thing he could wear was smile on his face. It was too difficult to smile, not after what happened to him. His heart was crushed and there was no way of putting the pieces back together.

After a long day of working hard and satisfying the clients to their needs, Magnus and Woolsey were seated on the couch in silence and watching the fire dance and crackle before them. Magnus had tried to his best to not get irritable at the people who complained but his mind was distant and he was easily distracted. Woolsey seemed to do all the negotiation and deals and Magnus felt a peg of guilt but he couldn't bring himself to apologize.

"We dated once didn't we?" Woolsey spoke breaking the silence. Magnus looked at him and knew it wasn't a question but more of a statement.

"I'd almost forgotten we did." Magnus admitted.

"Not me" Woolsey said looking at Magnus. "I never forgot."

"Where are you going with this?" Magnus asked narrowing his eyes.

"There's one thing I will always regret in my life. I will die unhappy because of the one thing I didn't do."

"And what's that?"

"Going after you" There was a sudden lump in Magnus' throat and he tried to swallow it down. "When we were in London, we did a lot of things." Woolsey started leaned forward and resting his forearm on his knees. "I admit, I thought it was just a fling, but as I grew to know you, I realized, I began to have deeper, stronger feelings for you. And just when I thought I had you, you had told me you were going to New York. I couldn't believe it and I didn't want to. I acted like it wasn't a big deal and I let you run." Magnus found an old spark in his chest rise and he couldn't help but feel a little sympathy.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know."

"It's okay; you weren't running from me but from your father." Woolsey reassured.

"I know, but it was still wrong." The two fell silent and a heavy feeling loomed overhead.

"By the time I got the courage to chase after you, you were dating someone else, a girl really. Camille." Magnus smiled knowing he was never really into her but he used her for publicity. Along the way, though he had started to have affection for her but it never grew anymore than that.

"I began working with you because I thought I could get close to you, close enough that you would come back to me but then, I bumped into kitch- uh, Alec, and then you started hanging around him more often. You changed- no he changed you and I knew I was too late."

"Woolsey I-" Magnus started but the other man cut him off by taking his chin in his hand and pulled him into a kiss. Magnus sat there befuddled and he blinked in utter confusion.

"That was for not going after you," Woolsey whispered. He leaned in once more and this time, Magnus closed his eyes falling into the second kiss. "And this is goodbye." He said after he pulled away.

"If you really love him Magnus, if you truly believe he is the one, don't let him go." Magnus turned away his heart pounding with uncertainty and he ran a hand over his lips. He didn't know what he wanted, he was too upset.

"I'm going out" Magnus finally said getting up and headed for the front door.

"Magnus, don't do it. I know what you're thinking and it's a mistake." Woolsey called after him. Magnus shut his eyes and rubbed his temples his mind aching with mixed emotions.

"You can see yourself out when you want." He said grabbing his jacket from the rack and stepped outside. He needed to clear his thoughts; he needed fresh air; he needed a distraction. Magnus drove around the now lighter traffic of New York not knowing where he was going but he just needed to think. Nothing made sense anymore and he didn't know what he was supposed to do. Magnus found himself driving up to a liquor store and he bought himself a flask of bourbon and he sat in his car taking a large mouthful of the drink. He choked as the liquid burned down his throat. He felt stupid and silly and he dropped his head against the steering wheel with a groan. He contemplated whether he would stay in the parking lot and sleep in his car like a drunken bum or go back home. He decided on neither and started the car driving to a place he last expected himself to go.

Camille's condo and he parked his car and stepped outside. Without thinking he approached Camille's door and knocked once was about to knock again when Archer opened the door.

"Mr. Bane," He spoke with surprise. "I didn't know Miss. Belcourt was expecting you."

"She wasn't. May I come in?"

"Of course. Miss. Belcourt is in her study." Magnus stepped in and Archer took his coat and scarf and hung it on the rack. Magnus made his way to the left of the room and the door was adjacent. There was a faint glow flickering from the bottom of the door and he peeked inside and saw Camille standing beside the fire mantel with a glass of wine held in her hand. She was dressed in a white satin robe and her golden hair was damp, falling over shoulders from a recent shower. She turned when she heard the door creek open.

"Magnus" she said genuinely surprised. "What are you doing here?" Magnus stepped inside and gazed at Camille. She was very beautiful and captivating with her slender figure, angular jaw line, and her green eyes dark and composed and in a way, it had lured in Magnus. Without a word he closed the distance between them and gently planted a kiss on her lips. She pulled back slightly and looked up at him.

"Are you drunk?" She asked with amusement.

"I hope to god so." He breathed and pressed the palm of his hand against her back pushing her closer to him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and ran her hand through his hair. He buried his face in her hair taking the scent and trying to forget the smell of Alec. It felt weird though, almost alien when Magnus touched Camille because she was much smaller and delicate. But he kissed her anyway. His kisses became fierce and eager and she pulled away gasping.

"Maybe… We should take this elsewhere." She said in between each breath.

"Perhaps, that is best." he hissed and kissed her again. Camille wrapped her legs around Magnus's waist and he carried her to her bedroom. The lights were turned down and the room was dark except for the candles that were placed around the room. She had a queen size bed with soft purple sheets that were already pulled down. He carried her to the bed and set her down her legs still wrapped around him. Magnus kissed her with fierceness and intensity pulling in her lower lip between his teeth. She moaned at the act and her slick slender fingers began working at the buttons of his shirt wanting it off. Magnus pulled away and helped her tear off his shirt and he tossed it aside. Camille gazed at Magnus' body and licked her lower lip in hunger. Her hands darted out and she outlined his muscles feeling blessed that she could feel him under her skin again. Magnus stepped in between her legs and began to pull down her robe off her shoulder and kissed her fair white skin. Unable to contain his control Magnus pushed her down onto the bed and straddled her hip. Her glossy hair fanned out around her and he took a strand between his fingers and brought it to his lip.

"Kiss me" She whispered her hand reaching out to wrap around his neck. Magnus bent down and captured her lips in his and ran a hand around her neck. Camille brought her leg up and gracefully rubbed against his thigh and he moaned in pleasure. He trailed his kisses below her lip and down to her jaw line. Camille threw her head back allowing better access to her body. His kisses drew lower down to her collar bone and she shivered, goose bumps trickling down her body. He was about to nip at her breast but she rolled over and pinned Magnus below him and he blinked in surprise. Her blond hair tumbled over her shoulders and onto his face like a closing curtains. Her bright green eyes shown in the dark and she stared down at him with longing and control. He'd almost forgotten the ecstasy and exertion they had shared in bed. A smile crept at the corner of his lips and he allowed her to take charge. Her soft pink lips brushed over his neck and her hands traced over his bare chest and she made little taunting circles around his hard nipples. He closed his eyes and tipped his head back and she slithered down claiming his body, changing it, igniting old sparks in his chest. With Camille, it was like slowly descending, drowning in the depths of the ocean. He felt like a sailor being taken down, his breath constantly being snatched away by a beautiful siren. In his mind, as he descended down, the image of Alec rippled above the sea and Magnus opened his eyes trying to cling onto reality. His eyes wandered around the room and trailed down, past her figure, and he could make out a draping object on the back of her chair. He tilted his head to the side recognizing the detail of the thin fabric and its color. His eyes widened in shock and he pushed Camille off him as he sat up.

"What's wrong?" She breathed. Instead of answering, he crawled out from under her and stride towards the clothing. "Magnus?" She called with a hint of irritation in her voice. He ignored her and took the material in his hand. It was a scarf. The scarf he gave to Alec. He slowly turned toward her and looked at her with distant confused eyes.

"Camille, what is this?" he said presenting her the scarf. She sighed and pushed back the hairs that began to fall over her face.

"You know what it is, I don't need to clarify." She said bitterly not looking at him in the eye.

"Okay, then what the hell is it doing here? Was Alec here? Did you tell him something that made him leave?" He asked walking up to her. When she didn't say anything Magnus snapped. "Answer me Camille." She cut him a look of anger with her green eyes.

"I did it for you Magnus. I won't deny anything, but I did it for you." Magnus shook his head in frustration and took a step away from her as she were poison. He went over to where his shirt lay and thrust his arms through and began buttoning his shirt concealing himself away from her.

"What exactly did you do for me? Make my life miserable?" He asked sarcastically raising his eyebrows.

"No! Alex- Alec was hurting and you know it. He was never really open with you. I saw the way he was around you; he was distant, closed as if he was ashamed to be with you. And your father, he would have tormented him; mocked him till he broke and I knew you would have gotten hurt too!" Camille said pulling up her robe knowing well that the night was over. Magnus gave a harsh laugh.

"Alexander is not broken, he is stronger than that. No, you did this for yourself!" Camille drew in a sharp breath and coiled inwardly. "Admit it; you've hated him since I met him. You've tried to separate us by manipulating him and making him question his own judgment." Camille's chest rose then dropped dramatically and she glared up at him not because he was accusing her but because he was right.

"My actions were nothing compared to what your father did to him." She finally said.

"How low of you to compare yourself to my father. What you both did was beyond measureable." Magnus said icily. "I don't even know why I came here." He said placing a hand over his temple as his head began to throb from the alcohol.

"Because you still love me." Camille said automatically. Magnus snapped his head up and looked at her for a long time.

"No, not anymore. Not after what you did." He finally said and turned away walking out of her bedroom.

"Magnus-" She started going after him when suddenly he whirled and she skidded to a halt.

"It's over Camille. We're done." He said dropping his voice low that had she not been close to him, she would have missed it. He gave her one last look before storming out of her house, scarf in hand.

Magnus heavily walked to the front door of his house and stepped inside. He felt trapped and the world was caving in on him slowly; one heavy rock at a time until he would be completely buried. As he made his way to the living room, he saw that Woolsey had not left his post.

"What are you still doing here?"

"I figured you'd come back eventually." A weak smile spread across Magnus's face glad he had a friend who would stand beside him. "So," Woolsey said standing from the couch. "Have you decided what you wanted to do?" Magnus looked down at the scarf that was wrapped around his hand. He brought it up to his nose and sniffed and he could still make out the faint smell Alec.

"I have an idea, but I'm going to need your help." He finally said.

* * *

**Another chapter finished! I hope you all enjoyed it! Please REVIEW and tell your thoughts and feelings again! I enjoy your comments! **


	17. Chapter 17

**Hello! New chapter! Thank you so much for your reviews last chapter! I had meant to upload this weekend but i was stuck... :P But now I'm not! So yeah! Please enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 17

Starting Over

Alec stepped into his new apartment and sigh. It was small, compacted and the walls were painted blue with tile flooring. As soon as he had entered the room, he saw the kitchen and lounging room. To the left was a small hallway. Down on the far left was one bedroom and on the other end was a spare bedroom. In between was the bathroom. Alec picked the far left room and settled his things down. He went over to screen door and pushed it opened allowing air to flow through the room and he stepped outside to admire the view. He looked down from the twentieth floor and a peg of fear crept through his skin but he enjoyed the height as well; he felt closer to the sky. From Alec's view, he could see several famous restaurants, advertisements, and the Tower. Though there was much street noise down below, Alec couldn't help but feel lonely inside. He had felt guilty and pathetic for leaving Magnus without saying good-bye. He knew he shouldn't have left but he had no other choice. Magnus was getting hurt on the account of him. Alec brought his head down on his hand and cursed at himself over and over. Just thinking about Magnus put vibrant colors in his cheeks. He thought if he said the words _I'm sorry,_ enough times it might get to Magnus somehow. He could feel the tears throb behind his eyes but he willed them back. He didn't have the right the cry; he made his decision. By the time he had decided to go back inside, it was evening and the chill in the air was getting colder.  
The next day Alec headed out to look for a job in Paris going around looking into book shops and cafés. Unfortunately, all of them had enough employees but they would notify him immediately if someone left. Greif stricken, Alec decided to find an art museum to calm his disappointments and worries. There was one museum called _Idris_ and he liked name and decided to take a look. Inside there were three floors to the building. Alec's eyes widened in excitement and he hovered around each piece of art work, finding himself mesmerized and captivated by the scenes. There were canvas that varied from large to small that was placed around rooms and halls. Sculptures of twisted beings and entities were presented in the center of the room and Alec felt the need to tiptoe around them as if they were real. Alec roamed around the building from the back to the front; from the third floor to the first until he had the place memorized like the back of his hand but there was a certain painting that caught him attention and he stood there, unable to part form it. It was a painting of an angel hovering over a lake and he held two objects in his hand. A sword and a Cup. He wanted to reach out, to touch it but there was sign that said _do not touch _so he folded his hands behind him taking away the temptation to touch it. He had been so caught up in the painting that he didn't see a tiny figure approach him.

"Sir, we are closing now." The voice spoke lightly. Alec jumped in surprise and the girl chuckled.

"You scared me." He smiled weakly, placing a hand over his heart.

"My apologies" She said but there was still a smile on her face. She was small and she wore a tight black mini skirt that exposed her long succulent slender legs and a green translucent blouse with ruffles at the edges. She wore beautiful, detailed beads around her neck and her black hair was tied back into a bun. She looked fairly young, maybe a year younger then he was. On one of her necklaces was an ID badge and her name. Aline Penhallow. "You seem to really have a deep fascination for this piece." She observed. Alec nodded his head.

"What is it though?"

"The Angel _Raziel_ and the Mortal Instruments." She clarified reading the plaque that was just below the painting. "It was said that the angel gave the first Shadowhunter three instruments: the Sword, the Cup, and the Mirror. They could make more Shadowhunters if the blood of an angel and blood of man was merged into the Cup. The Sword was used to determine if a Shadowhunter was lying during trials and the Mirror turned out to be a lake. Lake Lyn. It was very poisonous for the Nephiliams." She shook her head. "It's a very long and complex story with twisted endings."

"Well, I like it. Maybe I'll find the whole story and research it." Aline nodded.

"Quite a portrait indeed but now I must ask you to leave." By the shocked look on his face she added. "Because it's time to close."

"But it's still early. It's only six o'clock." He said checking his watch.

"I know, but this is a well preserved museum. Some of the most priceless artifacts hang on these walls and we don't want to encourage anyone to hatch any mischievous plans at night." Alec raised his eyebrows.

"Really?" The girl shrugged.

"I don't know, maybe. I just work here." The boy shook his head and laughed under his breath.

"I'm Aline by the way." She said holding out her hand. Alec hesitated before taking it feeling her tiny hands in his.

"Alexander, but please, call me Alec."

"Come on Alec, I'll walk you out." Alec noted that the way she said his name it was like she was playing with it, trying it out. The two made their way to the elevator and stepped side. "It seems you have a real liking to art work, do you draw?"

"From time to time, when I have the chance." He admitted, blushing lightly.

"You'll have to show me sometime." She insisted. Alec shook his head.

"Oh no," He said shyly. He was saved from answering any further as the door opened and the two stepped out. "So do you have any interest in art?"

"Uh, I like the historical facts of art you know the story behind the paintings, what inspired the artist to create such a masterpiece."

"Yeah, sounds interesting. Are you taking class on it?"

"Yup, there's a university class that I'm going to. I want to major in historical artifacts."

"What about you? You going to any art schools? What are your plans?"

"You ask a lot of questions." He pointed out. She drew in her lower lip and bit down on it.

"I know, sorry. I'm nosy."

"I'd like to draw," He said. "But I have to find a job first. I've been asking around but so far…" he shook his head. "No such luck." Aline gave him a sympathetic look and then it changed as an idea came to her mind and she smirked.

"I heard one of the employees' got fired. Sebastian, he was caught trying to steal one of the sculptures here. Anyway, I can talk with Mrs. Seelie Queen, the manager, and see if she can open the job for you." Alec looked at her in surprise.

"Really, you would do that for me, a stronger?"

"Well, there is one thing you have to do." She said slyly. The older boy narrowed his eyes.

"And what's that?"

"You have to go to lunch with me." Alec smiled and regarded her thoughtfully.

"I'd love that." He finally said.

"Then it's a date. Meet me at Le Sancerre, café." She winked.

"I don't know where that is, I'm new here, remember?"

"I'm sure you'll find your way." She said her red lips spreading into a grin. Alec let out a nervous laugh and bid his good bye. Alec walked down the crowded streets and looked up at the evening sky. He wondered why he accepted the invitation, he wasn't even interested in women and yet he was having a lunch date with a girl he just met. He wondered what Magus was doing; if he was seeing anyone right now. Alec mentally scolded himself. He forced the thought of Magnus out of his mind telling himself he was the past. He left him and he had to move on.

Alec quickly made his way down the sidewalk and sighed in relief when he saw the café sign. The letters were in gold and chrisom red. There were little tables set around outside and he saw Aline was already there sitting down one leg crossed over the other. She was wearing long dress pants and a white button down shirt. Her hair fell soft against her shoulders.

"Alec, you made it!" She beamed as he approached her.

"Yeah, just barely. Where you waiting long?" She shook her head. Alec took off his black coat and hung it on the back of the chair. He was left wearing a simple black shirt and jeans and a grey scarf.

"Just got here myself." The two settled back down on the black metal chairs. A waitress came and offered them something to drink. Aline dramatically dropped her hands against the table.

"So, I talked with my manager yesterday and she said she'd schedule a meeting for you to meet her."

"Really?" She nodded. "Aline, I don't know what to say, thank you so much." She shrugged.

"It's was nothing."

"No, you didn't have to and yet you did. I'm very grateful."

"It'll be fun. I don't usually interact with most of my employees because their dull and boring." She said flipping her hair back.

"I haven't gotten the job yet," he reminded her but she waved him off.

"You'll get it. Anyway, Alex, what are you doing in France?" She asked, eyes full of interest.

"It's Alec, and I'm here with my sister. She came here for culinary school and I'm just helping her out."

"That's so sweet of you," She cooed, placing a hand over her chest.

"I was walking around the other day, and I really like it here. I've looked up some really good places that recommend tourist to visit. Like the art museum, that was one."

"Hmm," she wrinkled her nose. "I've been in France for awhile now and those are just the basic stuff, the regular tourist sight. If you want, I can show you the real magical places in France." She suggested. "There's the Villandry. It's a Renaissance Chateau. It's really huge and it has a kitchen garden, ornamental garden and a water garden. It's so beautiful; I go there whenever I have the chance!" She said enthusiastically. She closed her eyes and Alec noticed her expression shifted to a calm serenity, as if she was putting herself back in the garden. When she opened her eyes, she blinked and then remembered she wasn't alone. "Sorry, I tend to do that." She said her cheeks pink. Alec, who had one hand flat against the table and the other, was cradling his chin, smiled.

"No, it's perfectly fine with me, I do that too." She ducked her head and smiled underneath.

"So what do you say, want to come with me to the gardens?" She asked leaning forward and placed a hand over his. Alec realized that Aline was very straightforward and bold person. When she flirted, she wanted the other person to know. Alec liked that about her, but it also reminded him of Magnus, the man he was trying to forget.

"It sounds fun." He smiled.

"So you're an artist huh?" She started smirking. Alec winced and pulled away and leaned back against the seat.

"You are not going to let that go are you?" He said crossing his arms over his chest in defense.

"I want to see your work." She pouted, her fist lightly hitting the table. Alec laughed and shook his head.

"I have a little album with photos of my work but it's not on me, it's at home."

"Well then, you'll have to bring it next time and show me." An unsettling feeling crept in Alec's stomach and he didn't know what to do. He liked Aline but he was not looking to being in a relationship; in any relationship. But Aline has been nothing but generous towards him and he felt bad if he didn't accept.

"Next time?" Instead of answering, she dropped him a wink.

Alec took a deep breath and smoothed out his blue button down shirt and ran a hand through his hair flattening it out. A brown leather shoulder bag was strapped across his chest that had his forms and resumes. He knocked once and waited for an answer before entering. Inside the office was like being in a cage with an exotic animal. The walls were the shade of light brown, like sand and long carved wooden logs were placed around the room. There were Cactus trees placed in the corners of the room. The sly creature Alec had to look out for was Seelie Queen who sat at her white desk scribbling down notes. He forced himself to stop and stare and her. She looked up and wicked smile spread across her rose red lips. The women stood up and walked around the front of her desk and leaned against it. She was a tall woman with sharp features and her hair was pulled back into a tight bun.

"You must be Alexander, but forgive, me, I do not know your last name."

"Uh, Lightwood, Alexander Lightwood." He said feeling the need to introduce his full name.

"Aline, told me about you, and your name fits your features well. Tall, slightly muscled and you have the most beautiful eyes." She said seductively. Alec blushed and looked down slightly embarrassed.

"You shouldn't hide yourself. Be proud of the things you have that most people lack." Alec raised his head and looked back at the women. "Better, now, about the job offer," She said shifting into business mode. "Have you no resume for me?" Alec let out a soft _oh,_ as if he had forgotten it and reached into his bag and pulled out a blue folder. She took it with her slender hands and flipped through the file. He felt his heart lurch in anxiety and tried to study her facial expression but she kept it closed.

"Very interesting. Art seems to be a gift for you." She finally spoke. Alec wasn't sure if that was good thing or bad and he bit his lip in worry. "You're hired." She smiled. Alec's eyes widened in surprise joy.

"Oh my god, thank you so much. I can assure you will work hard and to my best." She nodded her head.

"I'm sure you will. You will be working in the Archives alongside with Aline." Alec nodded and strapped on his bag and was eager to get to work.

"Again, thank you so much Mrs. Queen."

"Please, address me as Seelie." Alec nodded then closed the door behind him. He let out a breath he felt like he was holding the entire meeting and closed his eyes. Finally, he was starting over and getting a job that he might enjoy. He heard footsteps approach him and Aline came with a wide grin on her face.

"Congratulations" She said and openly hugged him. He stiffened in surprise and she pulled away.

"Sorry, Anyway, let me show you where we work and what we do." Alec nodded his head and followed her to the back of the museum. "This is so exciting!" She squealed.

"I guess I'll be spending a lot of time with you," He smiled shakily and she seemed to glow at the idea.

* * *

**Okay, as you all know, in the book, Aline was hitting on Jace, NOT Alec, but i didn't want to add in a new character because that would be confusing. And she was the only girl I could think of who would fit the profile. Besides, I've already altered the characters, why not change it some more right? Please tell me how you guys liked it in the REVIEWS!**


	18. Chapter 18

**My dear friends, you have to trust me and know that i am leading you in the right path. I know the distance between Alec and Magnus is painful and I know last chapter was dull but it was essential to the story. Please don't lose hope in me. Anyway, please enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 18

Facing Fears

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Woolsey asked pulling up in front of the manor and glanced at Magnus. He was pale and talked in quick short breaths.  
"I have to, or else I won't be free."  
"Alright, I'll be here, but if I feel something's wrong or your taking too long, i'm going inside." Magnus nodded his head and opened the passenger door and made his way to the wooden front door. Though it was fairly cool outside and he was wearing a jacket, Magnus couldn't help but feel a shiver run down his spin. He rubbed his hands together trying to calm his nerves. The door opened and for a moment, he thought his father would answer but it was the footman.  
"Mr. Bane, Is your father expecting you?"  
"No, but I must speak with him." Magnus said. The footman stepped aside for Magnus enter.  
"Your father's in a meeting right now, but he should be done in a few minutes. Can I offer you anything to drink?"  
"N-no, it's alright. Tell him I'll be waiting in his study." The footman nodded and led Magnus to his father's study. It was like walking down memory lane as he made his way to his father's study. At the party he never paid much attention because he was with Alec but now that he was alone, he examined every detail of the house. Not much had changed except for the few extra furniture and portraits around the house. They reached the study and Magnus remembered the scene that had played with Alec and his father. The footman went over to the fire place and lit a warm fire before taking his leave. Magnus sat down on one of the forest green velvet chairs and crossed a leg over the other. He rested an elbow on the arm and gnawed at his knuckle while he waited. He rehearsed the words he would say to his father over and over until he thought he got it. It had been around ten minutes later when Magnus heard footsteps approaching the study. He stood up and saw a familiar figure stand by the door frame. He swallowed.  
"Hello father." The man smirked and shoved his hands in his pockets and leaned against the door frame.  
"To what do I owe the pleasure?"  
"I need to talk to you." Magnus said making his voice strong.  
"What's that?"  
"Alexander's gone. He left for France about a month ago." Magnus started.  
"Serves him right, he should run and hide his pathetic face." His father grunted making his way to his desk, annoyed with the issue.  
"I'm going after him, father." His father looked up and snorted.  
"You can't be serious."  
"I am. I love him and I want to be with him." His father tilted his head to the side in amusement.  
"Son, your merely chasing after a fantasy, that boy couldn't possibly be worth it."  
"No, this," Magnus waving his arm around the room. "This life is the fantasy." Magnus said. "Father, people don't just get what they want, they have to work hard for It."  
"You ungrateful child," his father laughed harshly. "You should be lucky that I have provided for you, I have given you everything you ever wanted and you've come here to throw my gratitude back in my face." His father approached Magnus and for a moment terror seized the boy.  
"Love," Magnus blurted out.  
"What?"  
"You haven't given me love. You gave me power, money, control and fear. But you never showed me love."  
"Do you hear yourself Magnus? You're spouting nonsense. That boy has bewitched you."  
"Alec has shown me love, so much more than you have ever given me in a lifetime. He has done the exact opposite, he has cured me, cured me of you." His father narrowed his eyes and his hand shot out clenched Magnus's shirt. The boy let out a sharp breath he didn't realize he was holding.  
"I will not have you speak to me like that do you hear me?" Magnus breath became heavy with fear and anger. He could feel himself trembling and he felt like a coward. The words he wanted to say began to scramble in his mind and he desperately tried to keep them in order.  
"You will not control me anymore. I'm done with playing your games; I'm done being afraid of you." Magnus spoke boldly. His father threw back his head and laughed.  
"You will always fear me boy-"  
"No I won't!" Magnus shouted. "There are things I want to do and I can't do that with you hovering over me."  
"What are you saying? Are you, leaving _me_?" His father hissed.  
"If that is the only way, then yes." Magnus said. His father shoved Magnus away from him and the boy stumbled backward. He looked over at his son in disgust and shook his head.  
"Exactly what does that boy have to offer you? What is so... special about him?" Magnus looked down at his hands and saw how perfect, how smooth his hands were as if he had never worked a day in his life. Then he remembered the feel, the texture of Alec's hand when they twined fingers. They were rough, built and calloused. A soft smile spread across his face.  
"Look at me Magnus. I can assure the answers are not on your hands!" His father demanded.  
"That's where your wrong," Magnus said looking up and showing the palm of his hands towards his father.  
"His hands are callused from working hard, stained with charcoal from creating masterpieces. He brings character and places to life, he gives them a soul. Father he-"  
"And don't forget who _you_ are and what _you_ bring." His father cut in. "Remember, _your_ hands are tainted with blood. Your mother's blood and your step-father's blood." Magnus hitched a breath and cringed. He curled his fingers inwardly as if believing that there was blood on him fingers. "You've killed and destroyed things." His father said coldly taking a step forward. Magnus took a step back away from his father in fear. He felt the tears creep their way in the corners of his eyes.  
"I- I've change," Magnus said his voice trembling. "I'm stronger now and Alec he- he can-"  
"What? Save you?" His father sneered. Magnus took another step back. "Magnus you are far beyond broken, no one can save you but me."  
"No... No!" Magnus cried. His father stepped in front of him and wrapped a large hand mercilessly around his throat and shoved his son against the wall. Magnus gave a short whimper before it was cut short and he was left gagging, the air being cut from him. Flashes of his childhood came flooding back into him. The fears of not being able to breathe, the fear of his father not ever let go and kill him. He remembered begging for him to let go but he had only squeezed harder. Then, at the last second, right before he passed out, his father would let go and walk off leaving him gasping and crying.  
"It's not that Alec doesn't deserve you, but you don't deserve him." His father hissed squeezing harder. Magnus felt his vision blur, his lungs ached and he could hear his pulse drum in his head desperately trying to get air. "If you say you're stronger than fight back." His father taunted. Magnus glared at his father knowing well he was aggravating him; remitting him. Magnus wondered, as he began to drift away into unconsciousness if this was how he would live his life. Would his father imprison him in this manor forever? Would he always submit to his father? Then he remembered why he came to his father in the first place, to get away from him. Magnus brought his knee up and slammed it into his father's abdomen and he grunted in surprise. His grip loosened and Magnus knocked his hand away, thrust his fist forward making contact with his father's jaw and dashed to the other side of the room.

"Is that all you got?" His father laughed touching his jaw where Magnus had hit him. "I thought you said you were stronger?"

"Strong is not the same as power father!" Magnus shouted hoarsely. "I am strong in heart, in self control." His father cut him a disgusting look with this green-gold eyes and began stalking towards him and Magnus braced himself waiting for the counter attack when suddenly the sound of the door opened. Woolsey stood at the threshold and looked between the two. His father was breathing hard and Magnus was clutching his throat.  
"You're done here Mr. Bane." Woolsey said making his way to Magnus.

"You have no business here Scott!" His father ordered. "This is between me and my son."

"When it involves you inflicting harm on Magnus then it does." His father snarled and bared his teeth. Woolsey grabbed Magnus's arm and dragged him to the door.

"Don't you dare walk away from me! You come back here Magnus!" Magnus turned and locked his eyes with his father's.

"I know I've made mistakes in my life, I know I'm broken, but I'm not going to accept it anymore. I'm going to fix myself and do something with my life. I might not deserve Alec, but I'm going to prove that I love him; even if it takes me the rest of my life." The boy said in a measured and convicting tone and then walked away. Once he was out of the house he bolted down the street, ignoring Woolsey shout after him. He ran a few blocks down before the constants of his stomach lurched upward and he collapsed onto his knees throwing up on the side of the wall. His heart was racing, beads of sweat had formed around his forehead and his body was trembling a great deal that he almost lost balance had there not been a hand to catch him. Woolsey.  
"You did well, considering the outcome." Woolsey finally spoke after Magnus was done.  
"But I- I don't know if it's over." Magnus confessed looking hopelessly at his friend.  
"You showed courage, more than your father gave you credit for. I think you've bought yourself enough time to get a head start." Magnus pulled himself to his feet and nodded. Woolsey handed him a handkerchief and Magnus ran the fabric across his mouth wiping away the salvia that spilled at the corner. Woolsey reached into his inside jacket and pulled out a plane ticket. "I don't know how much longer kitchen boy will wait for you so go now." Magnus took the ticket from his friend and gave him a grateful solemn smile.  
"Thank you, for everything. For loving me and chasing after me. Even if it's too late, I'm glad I was able to spend any moment with you."  
"Yeah, yeah, save the love talk for someone who really cares" Woolsey said waving his hand. Magnus shook his head and smiled. Just then a black civic pulled up.  
"Go home, get cleaned up and then hurry to the airport." Woolsey said opening the door and Magnus stepped inside. When his friend didn't follow he asked, "What are you going to do?"  
"I'm going to have a quick chat with your father." Magnus narrowed his eyes suspiciously. Woolsey shut the door and Magnus rolled down the window. "Do me a favor; kick that little kitchen's boy ass for me." Woolsey called before the car lurch forward.

Woolsey made his way back to the manor and found Magnus's father seated in the green velvet chair in his study. Magnus's father looked up in annoyance.  
"What do you want?" Woolsey casually walked over to the fire and leaned his forearm against the mantel and watched the fire dance before his eyes.  
"I'm sure you've done your research about me," Woolsey started. Magnus's father leaned back in his chair as if trying to keep a safe distance between them without showing it.  
"I have" He said tightly.  
"Then you know about my history and the people I've dealt with." The older man pressed his lip.  
"Yes" he said through his teeth. "The Praetor Lupus" Woolsey turned and faced Magnus's father.  
"I may not be in London, but they still answer to me; they still follow my orders."  
"What are you inquiring Mr. Scott?"  
"Should I need something be taken care of, they will be quick to respond."  
"Are you threatening me? Because I will not be intimidated!" Magnus's father said rising to his feet.  
Woolsey took one stride and was inches away from the other man but he did not reach to grab him. He stood a few inches taller than Magnus's father and he was glad for the height advantage.  
"It need not be public. I can have you dealt with swiftly and quietly behind closed doors. Besides, isn't that what you do? Make businesses behind closed doors?"  
"Leave, now." The older man huffed. Woolsey smirked and peeled himself away from the man and was about to leave but stopped by the door.  
"If you lay a hand on Magnus or Alexander, I will have you hunted and beaten bloody, do you understand?" Not waiting for answer, Woolsey closed the door to the study leaving Magnus' father gapping in fury.

* * *

**Alright, we are getting somewhere! I hope you guys enjoyed it! It was very dramatic eh? Please let me know how you felt in the REVIEWS! **


	19. Chapter 19

**Okay, wow, it's been a while My sincerest apologizes! **

**Okay, so it's not that I was lazy... scratch that i was... but i had written so much that i didn't have room to put in a few minor details so i'll just give you a rough summary of what i skipped. **

**The sight seeing - Well, it's France, they most likely went to see the Eiffel Tower, some fancy garden or bridge and other stuff**

**The Studio - Large, wooden polished flooring. All open space, paintings hanging around the rooms... Most of the paintings were fairy tale based, but some were different. Everyone was dressed in extravegent evening cloths**

**Please Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 19

Picture Perfect Life

Alec stepped out of the shower, a towel wrapped around his waist and his hair hanging over his face. He heard his phone vibrate on the kitchen counter and he walked over to it carelessly. He looked at his phone that was face down and he wondered if it was Magnus again but weeks had passed since the last time he called. Alec was sure it was over and he had already moved on. He turned the phone anyway and was surprised to see it wasn't Magnus. He picked it up.

"Mom?" He asked surprised.

"Oh, your awake, I wasn't sure if you had gone to bed already." Mayrse, his mother, said sounding relieved.

"No," He said and made his way over to the couch. "What's wrong?" He asked.

"Nothing is wrong; I just wanted to see how you were doing." She said her voice sounding a little defended. "I already talked to Isabelle and she seems excited to be in France."

"Oh," Alec said taken aback. "Well, I'm doing well. I'm living in a… affordable apartment; I have a job at an art museum so I'm happy." He said. There was a long pause on the other end and Alec pulled back his phone to make sure they were still connected. "Mom?"

"Sorry, I was just thinking. Good for you, I'm glad you're finally doing something you want. I know working in the kitchen wasn't one of them." Alec laughed under his breath.

"It's fine, I had fun" he admitted with a faint smile on his face remembering his time meeting Magnus.

"Alec, I just wanted to say I'm sorry." Maryse said. The boy ran a hand through his hair in concern.

"Are you sure you're okay mom?"

"Yes, it's just, I realized that when I heard that you were going to France with Isabelle, I saw just how hard you're working to help her and, it wasn't- isn't your responsibility to bare." She confessed. Alec swallowed unsure of what to say. His mother continued. "We should have been the one to help her, your father and I. We should have been there to support _you_ but we didn't." Alec rubbed his temples the tears throb behind his eyes. He had never expected to hear this from them; he had never expected anything from them.

"Mom, why are you saying this now?" He said his voice trembling as he fought back the tears.

"Because we haven't talked in a long time. I feel like I missed a lot of things with you, I missed a lot of opportunities to be with you because of…" She trailed off. She didn't need to say it. The distance between his parents started when he had announced that he was gay at the age of eighteen. His father, Robert, laughed at first thinking it was a joke but realized he was serious. After that, his father didn't approve the things that Alec was interested in and discouraged him. His mother hadn't done anything to help but looked the other way. Alec feared facing the world alone, blind without the help of his parents so he decided to study law to please his them, his father. Eventually, they began to talk to him again and provided options of where he could go to law school. Then there came the issue of Isabelle wanting to become a chef and Alec knew exactly how miserable it was to do something he hated so he vowed to help Isabelle chase her dreams and dropping his own.

"Its fine mom, I don't really care anymore." He said distantly.

"But I care Alexander; I don't want us to fight anymore. I want to help you; I want to be there for you." She took a ragged breath. "I want to help you fulfill your dreams." Alec closed his eyes and tears trickled down his cheeks. "I want to be a better parent to you, I know it's late Alec but if there's anything I can do to support you, if you want to talk about anything please let me know." She begged. Alec shook his head a smile tugging on his lips.

"You just did mom," Alec choked. The longing, the aching in his chest uncoiled and he felt a heavy weight being lifted off his shoulders. Alec spoke with his mother for hours after that and he freely expressed his relationship with Magnus and his mother listened quietly and patiently and offered consoling advice after he finished. Maryse confessed that there were a few times she struggled with her marriage but they made it through. This was why she had called him as part of the marriage counseling. Alec was happy that they made it through, though he struggled to get along with his father, he still loved him and would be devastated if they divorced. It had been almost one in the morning when they finally hung up and Alec felt livelier than ever.

The next day, he bounded toward the art museum light on his feet. He made his way to the elevator and jumped lightly on the balls of his feet humming to himself as the elevator made its descent. Less than a minute later, it opened and he made his way down a row of little cubical until he reached his office. Aline, who was across from him, was putting on a red vest with her name tag on it when he approached her. She gave him a look and raised an eyebrow.

"You seem happier?"

"Is it that obvious?" He asked setting his bag down onto his desk.

"Very much," She said, pulling hair back into a bun.

"Why are you dressed like that?"

"One of the employees that was supposed to be giving a tour today got sick so Seelie asked me to take over." Alec nodded.

"Have fun." The boy said smirking.

"Thanks," She said with sarcasm before making her way to the surface of the museum. Alec worked a little over his lunch break, not feeling hungry since he found work enjoyable. His office phone began to ring pulling him out of his thoughts.

"Hello?"

"Alec," A silk voice spoke. Involuntarily, Alec sat up straighter even though he knew that Seelie wasn't there.

"Yes ma'am?"

"I'd like to see you in my office, when you're done with your work of course." She added.

"I'm pretty much done; I can see you now if you wish?"

"That'd be great." And with that she hung up. Alec ranked through his mind wondering what he could have possibly done wrong. He made sure to lock up after work, he made sure to get the papers filed before the deadline, and he came to work on time. He could think of absolutely nothing that he could have done wrong as he made his way up the stairs to the large office. Alec tried to make himself look presentable before stepping into Queen's office. The woman looked up from her desk.  
"Oh good, Alec." She said setting down her pen. "I wanted to ask you," she started motioning him to sit before her desk. Alec sat. "There is a gallery opening coming next week and I know it's short notice, but I would like you to… create something so I can submit it." Alec's eyes widened in surprise.  
"You want to... Show my work in a gallery?" Seelie nodded.  
"I've seen your work and you are very skilled in art. I believe you have potential." She complemented. "Also, it would be good business for us if people knew we had someone like you working in the art museum. It's like a bonus." She winked and turned to retrieve a flyer from her desk and handed it to him.  
"The theme is 'Where the Magic Begins' I know it's a little cliché but we're trying to advertise more attractions for the people, have them visit more places." Alec looked over the paper reading the instructions and nodded his mind reeling with ideas. "I need the piece by next week Thursday so that Friday, we can hang it up in the gallery."  
"I'll see what I can do." Alec said standing from his chair.

"Oh also, through the last two days, it will be open to any buyers. So don't be alarmed if someone buys it right away." She gleamed.

"That's fine with me, thank you Ms. Queen- I mean Seelie, I promise, I won't let you done."  
"I love your enthusiasm." She winked. Alec gave one last nod before walking out.

It was around five forty when Aline came down. She sank down in her chair and kicked off her shoes and tugged off her vest. He handed her a bottle of water and she took it with gratitude.

"Ugh, I'm tired." She crocked. "How was your day?"

"Well, I met with Seelie earlier today." She straightened up and gapped.

"What happened?" He told her about his opportunity and how his painting would be placed in an opening gallery. He presented the paper and she looked over it.

"Have you decided what you're going to draw?" She asked handing it back. Alec gave her a worried look and shook his head.

"Not yet," He was both thrilled and worried. "There are so many ideas and themes to choose from; my mind is racing." Aline checked her watch.

"It's still early, maybe we can go look around, see a few places so you can get an idea. I know tons of places that might help inspire you." She suggested.

"Are you sure? I don't want to intrude on your evening." She cut him off with a wave of her hand.

"It's fine, beside, I could use a break." She said grabbing her purse and pulling out her car keys. "Let's drive." She grinned.

* * *

Aline pulled in front of Alec's apartment and the two sat there quietly. Alec ran hand through his hair and sighed lightly.

"D-do you want to come in, maybe have a drink?" He suggested.

"Sure, that'd be great." She smiled. And with that the two made their way to Alec's room.

"Sorry for the mess, I hadn't planned on having anyone over," He admitted walking around the room trying to clear the space in his room. He straightened the pillows on the couch and stacked his books neatly on the coffee table. He felt embarrassed for having such a small apartment but Aline smiled kindly.

"Make yourself comfortable, do you want anything to drink?"

"Oh uh, water is fine." She said walking over to the couch and sitting down.

"You have a really nice view." She said looking out the window. Alec looked up in her direction.

"Thanks, I enjoy looking down from the twentieth story; really sends a thrill down my spine." He said sarcastically walking over to her and handing her a glass of water. Aline laughed and took the drink.

"True, true" Aline nodded in agreement. "I'm sorry you couldn't think of anything today." She apologized. "I really thought something would have sparked an idea." Alec shrugged.

"Don't worry, I'm a complicated guy." Aline seemed to hang onto that sentence and Alec looked away. "S-so do you want to see my drawings?" he suggested and the girl snapped her head up beaming.

"Really?"

"I guess, since we're here." He said getting up and shuffled to his room. "Don't expect them to be great." He called from his room. Alec opened his closet and pulled out his picture album and went back to the living room.

"Hey, if Seelie wants you to paint something than I know they'll be great." She said. Alec hesitated before sitting next to her and giving her his book. She opened it carefully and sucked in a breath.

"I know, it's not that good," he said.

"Alec, shut up," she snapped but her voice was light. "You are a great artist." She said turning the pages slowly and sometimes she would flip back to a certain picture to see it again. Alec blushed.

"Thanks,"

"You're too modest Alec, you need to learn to accept that you are good; that you have talent." Aline said fiercely placing a hand on his shoulder. Alec looked up to meet her gaze and saw the way she was looking at him. Her eyes were wide with hunger, yearning and intent on getting closer. Her breathing became short and fast. She leaned forward and closed her eyes. Alec had never thought he would ever be in a situation where he was conflicted with his emotions about being with a girl. Fear, curiosity and confusion clouded his thoughts and he leaned forward their lips colliding. Aline responding with a light gasp as if she hadn't expected him to kiss her. Her lips tasted sweet of lip gloss and it smeared over his. Her tongue darted out and sought entrance and Alec hesitated before opening his mouth. There was a sense of wrongness as their kisses heatedly grew. He cupped her cheek and she scooted closer to him and began undoing her shirt revealing a black laced bra. She was exposing herself; she was pushing herself on him begging him to take her but Alec didn't know what to do. He didn't know how to lead. It wasn't in his nature. He turned his head away and lightly pushed her back.

"I'm sorry," he gasped placing hand over his mouth.

"What's wrong?" She breathed hurt flaring in her eyes.

"Aline, I just got over a relationship and I don't think I'm in the position to staring a new one." He said.

"You've been here for a while and maybe it's time you moved on." She said. "Whatever happened with your past lover is done and you need to be happy again, you deserve to be happy." Alec opened his mouth to say something, anything but what he truly wanted to say wouldn't come out.

"I'm sorry," Was all he said.

"Right," She sighed and stood up, buttoning her shirt closed. "Thank you for your hospitality." She said dryly and headed for the door but without thinking, Alec caught her wrist.

"Wait-" He started and took a breath. She had been nothing but kind to him and she gave him job. Without her, the life, the opportunity he was heading towards, wouldn't have happened without her.

"I- It's not that you're- er, well, you're very beautiful but I'm not right for you." He said. "It's just, you're not my type." He said.

"What's that supposed to mean?" She snapped. "Would you prefer blond hair blue eyed? Short girls, tall girls-"

"No," Alec said waving his hands dramatically in front of her, "I mean you're not my type." He said again trying his best to emphasize on the type.

"Why do you keep saying that? What do you mean-" She looked at him for the longest time before something clicked and her jaw dropped. Her hands flew over his mouth. "Oh, I'm not your _type_." She copied his tone. "ohmygosh, your gay?" She squeaked. Alec nodded weakly. She robotically walked back to the couch and sank down, clearly surprised. "Wow, I was not…" She shook her head. "This is…" Alec winced regretting telling her. She was so quiet and he wanted to know what she was thinking. Did she think he was a freak, faggot, or disgusting?

"Say something Aline," Alec said shyly.

"I've seen a lot of gay guys before and believe me, you are the first most attractive of them all." She shook her head. "I really did not see this coming." She tilted her head to the side in thought. "Well, no, not really, I mean, I guess I saw some signs but…" She said talking to herself.

"Are you freaked out?" Alec asked worriedly. She snapped out of her own thoughts and looked up at him.

"No" She smile and Alec was taken aback.

"Really?"

"Well, I guess I'm a little disappointed but that's it. Plus, I work with you; I don't want things to be awkward between us." She said standing back up, regaining her composure.

"So we're good?" She nodded and went over to him planting a sweet kiss on his cheek. "I'm not leaving because I want to get away from you, but it is late." She said. Alec nodding in understanding. "I hope you find the right idea for your project."

"Thanks," He said with her to the door.

"Night Alec," She said before stepping out into the hallway. Alec returned the goodbye and closed the door behind him. He sighed and leaned against the door his mind reeling with emotions. He went over to the couch and picked up his album and padded to his room. As he was setting the book back in the basket in the closet he saw his sketch book. Feeling sentimental, he pulled it out and flipped through the pages looking at the faces of his previous lovers and his heart stopped when it landed on Magnus. He stared at the boy for the longest time.

"The magic began with you." He muttered solemnly. Suddenly, an idea snapped in his mind and he rushed over to his desk immediately starting on the outline of his project. As he drew, he couldn't hold back the tears of joy, excitement, and sadness as they trickled down his face.

* * *

Alec sat anxiously as Seelie held the large canvas in her hand looking over the piece.  
"I love the details; the shading, the architecture of the house and your brush strokes." She critiqued. "It seems you out a lot of effort into this," she said. Alec could tell as she trail off that there was _but _at the end. "I love your work Alexander, but what does this have to do with the theme?" Alec looked down a little worried the piece may not be eligible to be submitted.  
"Well, when we hear the word magic, we think enchantments, fairy tales and prince and princess but to me, it means a place where you can be happy with the person you love. If you are truly happy with that person, then you don't need love spells, you don't need a castle or a magical wedding." Alec said. "All you need really is place where you'll both be happy."  
"I see your not one for fairy tales." Seelie smirked and Alec blushed. She stood before him and gently lifted his head with her long fingertips. "You know, I wouldn't have said it any other way." She smiled. "It's perfect."  
The boy beamed in his seat.  
The next Friday, Alec went home early, took quick shower and got into his tux. He was fixing his bow in front of the mirror when he heard a knock on his front door. Alec brushed his hair back with his hands and went over to the door opening it. Aline was wearing a fitted solid blue dress that was knee high and blue five inch heeled shoes. Her black hair was pulled back and twisted into a messy bun and she wore a light coat of makeup.

"Are you ready?"

"I think so," He shivered. "I'm so nervous. What if my painting is completely different from the rest? What if no one buys it?" He exclaimed.

"Alec, calm down." she said grabbing his arm. "So what if it's different, that's what makes it so unique and special. If it stands out, then people know that you have a bigger imagination and people like that." Alec sucked in a breath, held it then let it out.

"Your right, let's go." A smile of satisfaction crossed her face and the two went to the studio.

* * *

On Sunday, Alec made his way inside the studio again and went to the back of the room where his art piece hung. When he turned the corner however, his heart both leaped and dropped at the same time. He stared heavily at the empty cream colored wall. Once there was a large canvas on the wall that was once his.  
"Hey, what's wrong?" He turned and saw Aline standing next to him. This time she was dressed in a white blouse and black mini skirt. Her hair was pulled back into a half ponytail.  
"It's gone. Someone bought my painting." He said solemnly pointing to the empty wall.  
"Congratulations!" She said squeezing his arm gently. Alec shrugged. "Why aren't you happy?"  
"I don't know, I guess I was…hoping it would stay here where I could continuously visit it. Now I don't know where it is and who it's with. What if the buyer doesn't treat it well? What if it's hanging in someone's bathroom?" He ran a hand through his hair. "I don't know..." He sighed.  
"Well, if it's bothering you that much, can't you see the buyer?"  
"I could, but I don't want to. I'd rather not know."  
"Alright," she patted his back and rested a head on his shoulder. "You know, this is a big deal for you. You're getting noticed." Alec's his heart was leaped with anticipation but he still felt empty inside.  
"We have to celebrate!" Aline said. Alec shook his head and gave her a weary smile.  
"Thanks, but I think I'll just go home tonight."  
"Are you sure?" She asked giving him a concerned look. Alec nodded.  
"Can we celebrate sometime later?"  
"I'd like that very much." She gave him another light squeeze and left him to his thoughts. After a while, Alec found the nerve to let go of the painting and decided to head home.  
The boy sat down on the couch still torn from parting with his painting. He picked up a random book trying to distract himself and he got through the first sentence when there came a startling, ferocious pounding on the door.

* * *

**Yeah! Chapter finished! I hoped you enjoyed it! I know you all are busy with with school work now - as am I- but if you could take a few seconds to REVIEW and let me know what you guys think would be most wonderful! O.o i feed off your reviews... lol Again, i apologize for skipping the details, but i love you all so much, i just had to update as soon as i could!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Since you all asked, here's the new chapter! Thank you so much for your previous comments and I hope you enjoy this one! **

* * *

Chapter 20

Beside You

"Alexander Lightwood, you open this damn door right now!" Alec got to his feet and stood there momentarily confused. "I know you're in there!" The familiar voice came again.

It couldn't be, the boy thought as he made the short journey to the door. He had longed and dreamed of the day to hear that voice again, of course, not so angry.

He hesitated before opening the door. Standing before him was a man with gold green eyes burning with anger, mouth pressed together in frustration, and arms crossed over his chest in defense was Magnus Bane. He was wearing a simple white shirt, leather jacket and a grey scarf circling around his shoulders. Without warning, Magnus pushed passed Alec and stormed into the little apartment. Alec closed the door but didn't move. He stared at Magnus for the longest time, unable to process his entity. How was this possible, how could he be here in France? It all seems so, dramatic, unreal, and fictive. He shook his head telling himself that Magnus wasn't supposed to be here. He wasn't supposed to follow him.

"Magnus, what are you doing here?" Alec demanded.

"Oh, I don't know, I came to France because I wanted to see the Eifel Tower," He said his tone dripping with sarcasm. "Why do you think I'm here Alexander?" Magnus said throwing his hands in the air in exasperation.

"Fine, how did you find me?"

"How do you think I found you the first time?" It took less then a second for Alec to figure that out.

"God, Isabelle," He exclaimed clawing the air. He was going to kill her. Alec rubbed his hands over his face in a gesture of frustration and looked at Magnus. "Why are you here?" He asked again.

"I'm here because I'm pissed at you. I'm here because you left me without a word. I've waited days Alec, days, for you to come and talk to me." He said coldly. "We could have talked it out Alec, we needed to talk but you avoided me instead." Magnus shook his head. "Scratch that, you didn't just avoid me ran away from me all together!"

"I-I didn't-" Alec started but Magnus cut him off with a wave of his hand.  
"If you have something to say to me Alexander, you say it to my face! Not in some... Some... Bull shit letter!" He cried pulling out the letter from the inside jacket and slapped it onto the table. Alec stared at the letter remembering well how much it hurt him to write it. He remembered wasting countless papers trying to write the right one; though the one he had sent wasn't any better. He ducked his head hiding his pink cheeks. He felt his heart beat with confusion and his mind went blank.

"I have nothing to say, it's all there!" He said pointing to the letter.  
"I don't give a crap about it! I want to hear it from YOU! I want to hear YOU say it's over; I want YOU to tell me it was all a mistake!" Magnus snapped. Alec drew in a sharp breath. Nothing came out because he knew that deep down everything in that letter was a lie and that, that was the last thing he wanted to do. He couldn't possibly say it was over. "Answer me!" Magnus shouted, causing Alec to jolt.

There was a time when he would have surrendered to his words, answered his demands, but it was out of love and affection. Now, he was forced to say the one thing he couldn't and he looked away in shame. Suddenly, there came a sharp pain as nails dug into his chin and he was forced to look up into those piercing gold-green eyes. He hadn't seen Magnus stride the few inches between them. "Alexander, you can lie in a letter, you can speak lies, but your eyes can never lie." Magnus hissed. "So you will NOT look away from me this time; no, you look at me and tell me!" Alec shook with fear, hurt and guilt. Feelings of anger, loneliness, and confusion raced across his mind and boiled over.

"Yes! Yes it's over! Everything was a mistake!" He cried flaring his hands in the air. Magnus continued to stare at the blue eyes boy in disbelief.  
"You're lying" The older man said. Alec clenched his jaw.  
"No, I'm not." He gritted.  
"Yes, you are Alexander. This letter merely serves as a shield for what you really feel." Alec could hear his voice shaking and when he looked deeper into Magnus's eyes, they were shining, tears collecting in the corner. He felt a peg of guilt twist in his heart.

"Say what you want Magnus, believe what you want, but it's over." Alec said trying to make voice cold and distant. Magnus closed his eyes and released the boy. He took a step back and began pacing back and forth trying to gather his thoughts. He could- would not be aggressive, or else he would be like his father. He came after Alec to prove he was not his father. After a while, spoke.

"Look, I know your scared Alec; I know you're hurting." Magnus said walking back to the boy taking his hands. Alec's gasped at the sudden touch and his heart jumped as a rush nostalgia coursed through his veins. "But I don't care about our status, none of that means anything to me and you know that. So I have to ask you, are you afraid of me?"  
"It's not that!" Alec blurted out ripping his hand away. "It's not always that simple!" He said running his hands through his hair in irritation.  
"Then talk to me. Tell me what you're feeling; tell me what's on your mind. I have to know or else I won't know what to change." Magnus begged. Alec felt like he was on the verge of falling off a cliff again. Never in his life was he forced to expose his feelings; reveal himself. For the longest time, he had hidden his thoughts, his disappointments his anger and disappointment. Alec had never lashed out, never snapped but being with Magnus changed every characteristic he had. He lost his temper, his patients quicker and he never felt so perplexed in his life. He became candid and that scared him. He was scared of getting hurt or saying the wrong things. He just wanted to forget, not resolve the problems. He looked at Magnus with pleading eyes that said _don't make me say it. _

"Alec," Magnus said firmly determined not to let it go. Alec sighed in defeat.

"I- I'm not so much afraid of you as I am of your father. Magnus the things that he did; the kind of person he is, I… I don't feel safe. Can I trust you?" Magnus shook his head in desperation.

"I'm done with him. I broke every tie I had with my father. I promise it's all over." He took a step forward, but Alec coiled away.

"No Magnus. I don't deserve you." He said holding up his hand in defense.

"What do you mean you don't deserve me?" Magnus blinked. He could hear his father's deep controlled voice the back of his head telling him it was he who didn't deserve Alec. It was almost comical in twisted way.

Alec gave an irritated cry and shouted, "I can't be with you. I can never be good enough for you."

"And who's telling you can't be with me?" Alec opened his mouth to answer but Magnus wasn't finished. "No one; the only person getting in the way is you. You think you're so damn poor that you won't allow yourself to love." The words hit Alec like a slap in the face and he covered his face in shame knowing Magnus was right. He could feel the tears drip onto the palm of his hands. Magnus approached the boy and tried to pull his hands away from his face, but Alec resisted. "Alec, my father, Camille, or anyone for that matter has no right to say we can't be together. Yes, there may be people who are going to judge us and hate it, they're going to find it wrong, disgusting but those things don't matter to me. What matters are you and me and how we feel about each other." Magnus yanked Alec's hand away bearing his tearful face. "Tell me; tell me how you really feel about me, please." Alec shook his head and hiccupped as the sobs rose from within.

"I- I tried to forget you. I tried to leave you in the past but I can't. I can't because… I love you and I don't know what the hell I'm supposed to do with my life without you okay! You, Magnus, you gave me a reason to live! Before, I didn't know what I wanted to do or who I wanted to be. I don't know how and I sure as hell don't know why but that's how you make me feel. I- I'm completely useless; I can't think and I don't know what I'm supposed to do next." Alec cried. Magnus's expression became open with vulnerability, compassion and relief.

"And I, you." Magnus started gently. "I feel every bit the same way. You are so much more to me than a simple fling. You are different because of who you are. You're not poor Alexander, you are rich; richer than I ever was and will be. You're rich in spirit, in patients, in forgiveness and love. What I mean is you do so much and ask for so little and I wish there was a way I could give you something without you thinking it's an act of charity. I'm not a reward for your good deeds; I'm a person just like you." Magnus approached the boy closing the distance between them and this time, Alec stayed where he was. "You're not earning me Alec. I'm here on my own account because if I didn't want you, I wouldn't be here right now. But Alec, I really need you because only you can see the real me; only you see what I truly am behind my makeup and glitter-" To his surprise, Alec choked a laugh through his tears and he couldn't help but smile. "Deep down, you know just how broken I am." Alec watched in amazement as the beautiful, richest man of Brooklyn, cried before his very eyes. "I'm scared Alec," Magnus whispered taking the last step forward closing the gap between them and leaned his forehead against Alec's. "I've never loved anyone as much as I love you and I don't want to lose you. So let's not run anymore. Let's not run from our fears but let's face them together. Let's not run from the love we have and instead embrace it, cherish it and nurture it. What do you say?" There was a long silence as the two locked eyes with each other contemplating what to do next. The past few weeks were miserable and unbearable for Alec but now, just like a fairy tale, he was here. Alec threw his arms around Magnus and held him close.

"I'd like that" He whispered his cheeks bright pink and his eyes watery. Magnus looked up and thanked the Lord. He pulled back slightly and leaned forward brushing his lips across Alec's. The boy gasped and Magnus pulled back and stared at his blue eyed lover. Then they knew; they knew exactly how badly they need each other, how they needed to touch, to feel each other again.

It was like a wave of emotion crashing into Alec when Magnus pushed him against the wall and kissed him. It was like being claimed again; the heat the rush and the passion. Magnus slipped his hand around and under Alec's shirt and ran his hand around his waist. Alec closed his eyes wrapping his arms around Magnus, his body wanting him more than ever.

How many nights did he lie awake his body aching and burning with the phantom feelings of where Magnus had touched him? But now those thoughts didn't matter anymore.

Magnus pressed his body closer and Alec gasped at the feeling of Magnus's erection hotly rubbing against his inner thigh and it sent a thrill of excitement through him. He let out a faint moan of loss as Magnus's kisses trailed away from his lips and down to his neck. He nipped it with dominating hunger. Magnus' finger grasped the material of Alec's dress shirt and ripped opened the buttons revealing his pale skin. As Magnus slid his hands up Alec's chest, he noted with interest that his skin was cool under his hot hands and he could feel goose bumps under his fingertips. His fingers came around Alec's nipple and he gave it harsh a squeeze causing the younger boy to jerk in response. Magnus bent down and took in Alec's nipple in his mouth and tugged lightly at with his teeth. Alec ran a hand through Magnus's hair in encouragement and in doing so took out some of the gel. The older man darted to the other side giving it the same treatment and care.

**It wasn't enough; he wanted- no he need more. **

Magnus straightened up and braced his hands on either side of the wall; Alec caged in and kissed him. He parted his lip prying Alec's lip open in which he obliged. Magnus's mouth exploded with saliva and his tongue darted out wanted to taste more. The two fought for dominance their tongue colliding with each other, rubbing, biting, pulling and nipping but eventually Alec gave in and a deep growl of victory rose in the back of Magnus's throat. He took in Alec's lower lip and rolled it between his teeth and bit down hard causing Alec to gasp in pain. Blood seeped from his lip and Magnus was quick to tender to it by sucking on the metallic taste. Without warning Magnus cupped Alec's jeans and the boy let out a short cry in his mouth. Magnus pulled away slightly to look at the little boy. His blue electric eyes were wide with eagerness.  
"It's okay," he whispered. "It's okay Magnus," he said again and bucked his hip against Magnus's grasp. A grin tugged at the corner of Magnus's lips and he began rubbing slowly. Alec moaned and the man pressed his lips over the other boy silencing his plea.

**Still, it wasn't enough. **

His body became agitated and he desired Alec under him. Magnus pulled away, grabbed Alec's arms and shoved him into another room, which he guessed was Alec's bedroom, while still kissing him. Magnus shrugged off his shirt and pulled of Alec's as they made their way to the bed. Magnus brought Alec down on the bed and crawled on top of him and aliened himself on him; leg's tangled between each other, his hip right above his own, and his muscled abs over his abdomen. Alec wrapped his hands around his partner's back and pressed his chest against his and he arched his back enhancing the spot where there lower bodies touched.

**This was going way too fast.**

Magnus gasped pulling away for air. He took a moment to collect his thoughts, to contain his hunger. If Alec was truly his, then he'd have to confess it. He'd have to hear it out loud. Magnus's hands trailed down to Alec navel and tugged on Alec's pants undoing the button and zipper. Alec arched his back as Magnus slipped off his pants leaving him bare in his black boxers. Magnus ran his hand around his lower body feeling the tight muscles quiver to his touch. With his thump he made little taunting circles around Alec's waist band.

"Magnus," Alec pleaded grabbing his wrist and trying to force it down but Magnus resisted.

"What do you want?" Magnus asked huskily. Alec bit his lip and tugged at his partner's hand again but still Magnus didn't budge. "No Alec, tell me." Alec whimpered and shook his head. Magnus slowly pushed his hand lower, his hand was just under the waistband and Alec caved.

"Magnus, Please. I need you now!" Alec panted the tears coming hot at the corner of his eyes. The man hissed in triumph and brought his hand all the way down. Alec threw his head back and gave a loud cry as his lover's hot hands cupped his aching, sensitive penis. His body physically shaking from trying to hold onto reality as Magnus chafed back and forth. Alec moaned his stomach churning with excitement and pain. He felt his world slipping away from under him and he was tossed in frenzy storm. He squeezed his eyes shut as the other man began rubbing faster. He breathed out heavily forcing himself to relax, to feel Magnus's hand around him, to feel their bodies pressed together, to feel the passion and control in Magnus's voice.

Magnus remembered being with Camille and how it felt like he was descending into the ocean but with Alec, it was like starting from the bottom of the darkest depths of the ocean and rising upward. There was that feeling of being blindsided by the darkness, having to feel their way through love not knowing what's next. But being with Alec, the passion increased intensely that it almost becomes unbearable and they have to hold on tighter to each other or else it would be over.

"Magnus I-I can't-" Alec whimpered restraining against his hold. He couldn't lie still anymore. He became restless because the heat, the obsession and the adrenalin was driving him over the edge; driving him to insanity and he began to resist. Alec's head throbbed from the turmoil he was being thrown in, his heart pounded faster with every touch and kiss that it was on the verge of shattering into a million pieces and he shook his head in fear, the tears hot in his eyes. He tried to sit up; to run; to end it but Magnus quickly pinned him back down.

"We can do it Alexander, trust me, please," Magnus whispered his hand stroking Alec's damp black hair away from his burning blue eyes. "Love, love is such a beautiful thing." Magnus spoke gently. "Every time I'm with you like this, it's like doing it for the very first time." Alec looked up at his lover with vulnerability and affection. "Only you Alexander, only you can-and have given me this sense of rush. So please, don't hold back but give me everything." Magnus pleaded eagerly. Alec grunted and threw his head back no longer able to suppress his emotions and gave a cry of pain as Magnus pressed himself closer, deeper into the boy.  
"Please-" Alec gasped unable to get out the rest. Please what? Stop this madness? Please continue this unbearable torture? The feelings Alec felt had never been so right, so perfect that it hurt but his vision becomes clearer and he begin to see what he truly want.

Their bodies twist and intertwine together - becoming one body, one soul rising toward the heavens.

Alec could feel the beating of his heart pound against the beating of his lover; the heat in their veins grew hotter until it burst through the surface of their skin and the two become undone.  
They lay side by side, panting hard trying to catch their breaths. Eyes locked, green-gold on blue. Magnus ran the back of his hand gently across Alec's pink cheek and leaned forward his lips pressing against Alec's.

"I love you."

* * *

**Thank you so much for reading and i hoped you enjoyed it! Hope it wasn't too cheesy! Please tell me how you felt about this chapter in the REVIEWS! **


	21. Chapter 21

**Many of you thought it was over but you're wrong! Another chapter is updated! I hope you enjoy it! **

* * *

Chapter 21

Story Book Ending, Fairytales Coming True

Alec sat at his desk, a hand cradling his head, and absentmindedly stared at the pile of paper work he had to do. He had no motivation to do anything for his mind kept reeling back to yesterday. Just the thought that Magnus was in France still puzzled him; it was almost dreamlike the way he had appeared at his doorstep and barged in. He flushed with guilt as he remembered their fight and how he had forced himself to say the things he dared not to speak aloud. He remembered the hurt and pain that flashed across his lover's amber eyes. Those eyes may as well have pierced him through and through his chest and he would have bled out had Magnus back away. But no, he was strong willed and determined. He had staunched the flow of Alec's bleeding heart and tended to the wounds that were both caused by himself and Magnus. They were hurt and it was time to heal. Alec felt his face burn with pink as recollection of the passionate night loomed over him. His body still hurt where Magnus had claimed him and his lips quivered at the absence of the other man's lips. He dropped his head onto the table his stomaching churning.

_He remembered waking the next morning in fear that it was all just dream, that he would be alone but when he looked over, half of his bed was being occupied by a lean figure sleeping soundlessly on his stomach beside him. Alec's racing heart slowed to a steady beat and he leaned over to kiss Magnus on his head, lightly brushing the hairs away from his closed eyes. Alec ran a finger along his back and Magnus moaned in pleasure. For the longest time, he sat there, lightly trailing a finger up and own Magnus' bare back until a few minutes later, the older man stirred and rubbed his tired eyes. _

"_Morning sleeping beauty." Alec smirked. Magnus propped himself onto his forearms and yawned. _

"_I still am," He said groggily. "How long have you been awake?" He asked finally opening his magnificent green gold eyes. Alec looked over at his nightstand. _

"_Not that long, fifteen minutes maybe?" _

"_What time is it?" He asked rolling onto his back. _

"_Six" Magnus yawned again. "That early? Christ, I'm going back to sleep." He said closing his eyes. _

"_You can, I have to go to work." Magnus eyes fluttered open and drew his brows together and frowned. _

"_What is it that you do Alexander?" He asked genuinely interested, propping himself on his side, one hand supporting his head._

"_I work at the art museum and catalog papers." The older man grunted._

"_That sounds boring."_

"_That's a crude way of saying it, but I can't disagree. There are times when the long hours take its toll on me." Alec said feeling tired just thinking about it. But it wasn't too bad, he was able to have the first glance at the pieces that were being shipped in. _

"_Skip it." Magnus suggested. _

"_I can't do that" the boy replied with a snort. Magnus lunged for Alec before he could lay a foot on the floor when he saw him getting up. Alec fell back onto the bed and Magnus shifted so that his body hovered over Alec and his black hair fell over his eyes like a curtain. _

"_Magnus," Alec said trying to sound annoyed but he couldn't hide the smile on his face. _

"_Don't go, stay with me" Magnus begged lowering himself so that his face was buried in the cook of Alec's neck. Alec gripped his arm ready to push him off but Magnus' hot breath against his ear made his strength tremble in weakness. "Skip work today and spend the rest of the day with me," he hissed. "How do you like that?" Alec closed his eyes almost giving into the suggestion as Magnus stroked his hair away from his eyes. The older man began planting faint kisses on his neck and Alec threw back his head in response. Magnus peaked at his clavicle, then his neck, his jaw and finally, his soft pink shaded lips. Alec gave a faint moan kissing him back with eagerness. He brought a hand up and tangled his fingers in Magnus's hair and lightly pushed the other man closer to him. Magnus growled and pried Alec's lips open seeking entrance and Alec obliged. So close was Magnus to have Alec in his grasp when suddenly, Alec's phone vibrated on the nightstand pulling them out of their revere. Alec smiled at the untimely interruption and Magnus sighed in defeat. He rolled off Alec allowing him to reach over and grab his phone. _

"_Hey Aline," Alec said sitting up. He felt a tap on his shoulder and he turned to look at his partner who mouthed 'who's that?' Alec dropped the phone onto his shoulder and whispered back, "She's someone I work with," before bringing the phone back to his ear. Upon knowing that the caller was a woman Magnus frowned and felt a peg of jealous beat at the corner of his heart and crawled over to Alec possessively. _

"_Where are you? You're never this late." She said over the phone. _

"_I know I was-" He felt Magnus's sly hands wrap around his waist and Magnus kissed the back of his neck. Alec stifled a moan and took a ragged breath "A little preoccupied" He finished. _

"_Are you coming in today?" She asked. The amber eyed boy leaned over to the other ear that was not occupied by the phone and whispered into his ear, "No," He persuaded. A shudder went down the little boy's spine. _

"_Yes, I'll be there in a few minutes." Alec said fighting against Magnus' provoking words. _

"_Alright, see you soon." And she hung up. Alec wiggled himself out of the other man's grasp and hastily went to his closet pulling on a clean set of pants. Magnus watched from the bed as Alec pulled on a stripped black and white polo shirt. _

"_What time do you end?" Magnus asked. Alec stepped out of the room and into the bathroom to brush his teeth and comb his hair. _

"_Uh, around seven or eight, why?" He called from the bathroom. When there was no response, it motivated Alec to move about his tasks rapidity and he returned back to the bedroom. "Why?" He asked again. Magnus had shifted and was sitting on the bed in his boxers, his legs thrown over. _

"_I want to take you out to dinner." He said. Alec ducked his head bashfully but he could tell there was more to it than just dinner because Magnus's voice was calm and steady. "Just to start over, go slow." He said. The blue eyed boy smirked._

"_We just had sex, I'm pretty sure we jumped the few stages of starting over." Magnus returned the smirk and looped a finger through Alec's belt and yanked him between his legs and the boy wrapped his arms around his neck. _

"_That's different, it doesn't count." Magnus said shaking his head. "We were in a situation that… required us to reveal our feelings in a…openly and expressive manner." He defended. Alec laughed and bent down to capture the other man's lips. _

"_Is that so," he said pulling away slightly. _

"_Uh huh," Magnus responded and ran a hand under Alec's shirt feeling his lower back. _

"_So tell me," Alec breathed. They kissed. "Does the new relationship start now," They kissed again. "Or at dinner?" And again. Magnus scowled playfully and dropped his hand. _

"_I'll pick you up here at eight then." He said and drew Alec's lips on his one last time before the blue eyed boy could escape the taunting jest of kisses. _

Alec blinked when he heard footsteps stride towards him pulling him out of his thoughts. He looked up and saw Aline approach him. She was wearing a brown tight dress with an enormous black belt wrapped around her waist. Her hair was tied back into a ponytail and she was wearing golden shoes with little jewels on the side.

"Alec, we had the same amount of papers to fill and you've only touched a third of yours." she said looking at the stacks of paper.

"I know" Alec groaned.

"Seelie needs these cataloged by today." She exclaimed.

"I can't concentrate." The boy confessed.

"Why? What could have possibly happened for you to be late to work and not get your work done?" She asked sitting down at her desk. Alec looked down unsure if he should tell her. "Is it about the painting, because you know you can go to Seelie, she knows who the buyer is." Alec shook his head.

"It's not that, I've accepted that its' gone."

"Then what?"

"It's a long story," He said shaking his head, deciding not to tell her. He pulled down another folder and began reviewing the file when a small hand came over the paper blocking his way.

"Well, now you have to tell me." She said placing the other hand on her hip. He looked up at her with almost a guilty face.

"My boyfriend came back." Her eyes widened in shock.

"Ohmygod, that's-" She paused unsure what to think. "How was it? Was it awkward?" Alec looked up thoughtfully.

"It was at first but then…" He trailed off and blushed.

"You had sex didn't you?" Alec shushed her and looked around to make sure no one else had heard. She rolled her eyes. "So are you guys like…_together_ again? Or was it just a _one last time_ thing?"

"Well, he wants to have dinner tonight, and I want to go, but I don't know if I'll finish in time." He said worriedly. Aline didn't say anything but instead, grabbed a handful of the file that was on Alec's desk and brought it over to hers.

"What are you doing?" Alec hissed.

"Helping you out." She said settling into her seat.

"But-"

"It's alright, I don't mind. Besides, I have nothing better to do." She winked. Alec bit his lip in guilt but nodding his head in thanks. "Good, now start working." As the worked, Aline asked questions about his boyfriend and how they came to be together and Alec timidly explained a short run of their story. It was odd to Alec when he talked to her and how open he was. It was almost like talking with his sister and he enjoyed it.

It was around seven thirty when Alec and Aline completed their work.

"I can't believe we finished it." Alec sighed, rubbing his tired strained eyes from all the reading.

"I know," Aline said standing up and stretching. "With time to spare too, wait for me upstairs while I take these to Seelie."

"No, I'll help." They each grabbed their pile and made their way to Seelie's office to drop them off and with a quick goodbye to their manager, went upstairs.

Aline drove Alec home and help him get ready by picking out a sky blue button down shirt and black jacket. In times like these, he was glad he had gone shopping with Isabelle and bought a few suits. She pulled out a black silk tie and Alec told her this was a date, not a ball, but she insisted saying this was France; there was no such thing as a simple date. At exactly eight o'clock there was a knock on the door and Alec took a deep breath his heart racing. Alec opened the door and to his surprise, Magnus was also fully dressed in his evening clothes - a white shirt, a blue, almost purple vest and tie, and a black jacket. There was a handkerchief tucked neatly in his breast pocket and his hair was gelled up into individual little spikes. His eyes were what caught Alec's breath. Usually they were blazing with youth and wildness when lined with black charcoal and glitter but now it was left untouched making him seem older, more sophisticated.

"Alexander," He smiled. His eyes wandered behind him and glistened when he saw the girl. She flashed her teeth and stretched out her hand.

"Hi, I'm Aline, you must be Magnus." She said. Magnus's eyes widened in realization.

"That I am, and you must be the one who called this morning." He said taking her hand and shaking it. She smirked.

"I hope I wasn't interrupting anything." She said sounding concerned. Magnus' mouth twitched just a fraction.

"Actually I was just about to-" Before he could say anything else, Alec jumped in.

"Okay," he laughed nervously. "We have dinner Magnus." The older man let go but continued to stare at Aline with fascination and they seemed to be having a silent conversation between each other. It was Aline who break away first and lightly touched Alec's arm.

"You have fun." She said in a motherly tone.

"Thank you for helping me." Alec said. She gave him a nod before the three went downstairs.

* * *

"I thought you said you were starting over, how the hell did you get the money to dine here?" Alec asked admiring the interior of the hotel. They were dinning in the Hotel Meurice in the heart of the city. The flooring was mosaic, crystal chandeliers hung high overhead and heavy damask curtains were pulled aside at the windows. They were seated on white antique chairs and the table set was made of fine china. The room was spacious and spread out enough that one couple did not hear the other's conversation. Magnus gave him a crossed look.  
"Yes, I did, metaphorically speaking, not financially." Magnus said. He admired the soft colors that formed on Alec's cheek and watched as he grabbed for the wine glass and took a sip.

"You have got to stop treating me like this." Alec said unable to take in the room.

"Why?" Magnus asked calmly and the boy looked at him in surprise.

"Well- Because- Then I have nothing to give you." He stuttered and Magnus simply shrugged.

"I like spoiling you. Besides, I don't want anything in return; just as long as I have you; that's enough for me." Alec looked down and blushed glad that the lights were dim.

"S-so what do you think of Aline?" He asked changing the subject. Magnus sighed and crossed his arms over his chest.

"I like her, she's quite interesting." He said. "You haven't told me how you met her." He said. Alec jumped in telling Magnus how he was looking for a job and how they had enough workers. He told him that he went to the closest art museum in hopes of lightening his spirit and how he met Aline and the job she offered. He did leave out the part about having lunch with her and kissing her. That was his secret alone since his true sexuality lies with men. Since Alec was on the topic of his time in France he retold Magnus how his mother wanted to reunite with him and how they talked for long hours catching up.

As Magnus listened, he noted that there was much spirit in Alec. He was livelier and happier. The man wondered with interest if he was the reason because if it were true, he'd vow never to leave Alec's side again. Once he had finished, Alec was curious about Magnus's time in New York and what he did during the past week but he dismissed it with wave of his hand.

"I was a mess Alexander, I made no contributions at all." Magnus said. He did however, go into more detail about him confronting his father and Alec was supportive, reaching across the table to give his partner a light squeeze on the hand. The evening seemed to pass by with light conversations and laughter as they enjoyed their meals. As they walked out of the hotel Magnus spoke.

"I have someplace I want to show you." He said. One of the valid attendees came and brought Magnus's car around and the two buckled in.

"Yeah, what's that?" Alec asked with curiosity. The older man grinned.

"It's a surprise." He said and shifted the car into drive and it lurched forward out of the drive way and onto the streets of Paris.

Magnus drove Alec to his condo and the two made their way inside the lobby. Before Alec could make out any of the interior designs Magnus came behind him and blindfolded him with a black handkerchief.

"Whoa!" Alec exclaimed instinctively outstretching his arms getting some sort of direction. "Magnus, what are you-" He turned his head from side to side. "Where are you?"

"Right beside you love," He whispered in his ear. Alec jumped not expecting him to be that close. Magnus laughed and laced his fingers through his. "Do you trust me?"

"Yes," Alec whispered. He felt Magnus lightly pull him encouraging him to take a step forward. They walked through the lobby that was fortunately empty and Magnus led him to the elevator.

"Since I quiet my last job in New York, I won't need a big house, so I found a small condo here in France." Magnus started. Alec turned his head to the direction of Magnus's voice.

"Sorry about that." He said.

"It's alright, hated that job anyway." There came a ring of the elevator stopping and Magnus lead Alec out and into the hallway. They walked a down, made some turns and passed by a few doors before stopping. He heard Magnus fiddle with his key and the door clicked open. "I've been trying a new style, something that's subtle and elegant."Magnus said pulling Alec inside. The boy wondered exactly what Magnus's idea of a _small_ condo was because they continued to walk further into the room. Magnus stopped and pulled his hand away. For a moment, Alec stood there, in confusion and alone. "I saw something the other day that was the perfect piece to compliment what I wanted." He heard Magnus say behind him and then the blinds were removed. Alec blinked a few times focusing his vision and looked up. There hanging on the wall was a large canvas.

It was a painting of a grand white house with wooden pillars that had tall evergreen trees placed around the house like a gate. On the wooden porch was a glass table on one side and on the other was a swinging chair. Rich verdure mountains and rolling white clouds on a clear blue sky could be seen from behind the house. But most importantly, down below, was a vineyard with freshly growing green and purple grapes dangling off spiraling vines.

Alec didn't know when he raised a hand to cover his mouth in surprise. He didn't know he was crying until he blinked and tears fell down his cheeks.

"Y-you bought it?" He breathed. Magnus nodded and wrapped his arms around Alec's waist from behind.

"I saw it in a flyer when I arrived in France." He had a genuine smile spread across his lips. "Before I looked at the artist I knew it was you. I knew you still cared about me and that my trip would be worth it. I bought it as soon I could." There was a long silence as the two looked distantly at the painting imagining being there. When Alec inhaled he could smell the fresh sent of grapes, the grass and the dirt and he relaxed. "I want you to live with me." Magnus said suddenly. Alec stiffened. "I know it's sudden but I don't want to lose you again. I can't lose you again." Magnus said. He stepped beside Alec and looked at him. "You mean the world to me and I want to spend every waking and dreaming moment with you."

"Magnus-" Alec started but Magnus placed a gentle finger over his lips.

"Wait please," Magnus said smiling nervously. He drew in a shaking breath as if getting the courage to speak. "I know that we have struggled Alec, and now seems hardly the time to do anything drastic but because we are both going through a change in our life, we need each other more than ever. It sounds scary and all too fast but can't live another day without you." Magnus choked and Alec saw tears in his eyes. "If you truly believe that this," he pointed to the painting, "is where the magic begins then let's work for it. Let's buy that house on the vineyard and live happily ever after. And if we can't, than that's fine because at least I'll get to spend every moment working with you, dreaming with you and making memorable moments with you." Alec's head reeled trying to process the words and his body trembled and he struggled to stay on his feet. As if noticing, Magnus took Alec's hand to steady him. "I love you Alexander. I love you with all my heart and I don't ever want to leave you." Magnus confessed placing a hand on his cheek. "Please, please stay with me." Alec, the boy never knew how to love, who ran away from everything; that was afraid to make commitments, found himself nodding. "Okay," Magnus breathed steadily. He released Alec's hand and reached into his pocket and got down on one knee. The boy let out a strangled gasp and threw a hand over his mouth. For a split second excitement, eagerness and total confusion seized the air between them. "Alexander Gideon Lightwood," He said opening a little blue velvet box. "Will you marry me?" The box clicked open and there, nestled between a white cushion was a silver ring band. Alec opened his mouth to reply but found himself choking as the sobs rose from within. He was breathing rapidly and he placed a hand over his chest trying to calm his racing heart. When he found an open space where he could talk he said.

"Yes," He choked and Magnus stayed where he was as if he hadn't comprehended the word that came out of Alec's mouth.

"Yes?" He asked.

"Yes, Magnus, yes I will marry you!" Alec cried hysterically and less than a second later the older man had jumped up and embraced the boy tightly against him. Magnus shook as relief and excitement drummed through his body and he dropped his head against Alec's shoulder and cried.

"I love you Alexander, I love you." He whispered over and over. A few minutes had passed when the two settled and tears slowed to a steady trickle. Magnus pulled away and whipped his eyes glad that he had decided not to wear makeup. With shaking fingers, Magnus placed the ring on Alec's left finger and it gleamed brilliantly.

"Oh! I almost forgot." He said snapping a finger. Before Alec could ask, Magnus left him standing there for a few seconds and then he returned with a wide grin on his face. Alec looked at him suspiciously wondering what could be more significant than a being proposed to. Magnus drew his hands from behind his back and there, folded in a neat little circle was his scarf.

"I- I was looking all over for that." Alec exclaimed.

"This may not be the glass slipper you were looking for, but it'll have to suffice." Magnus said walking over to him and wrapping the scarf around his neck. He took a step back to examine his fiancé.

"A perfect fit." He said. Alec blushed fiercely and yanked Magnus forward pulling him into a long enduring kiss.

**The End**

* * *

**At least, it is finished. I'd like to give a BIG SHOUT OUT to Cassandra Clare for creating such two very beautiful wonderful characters. Without her, MALEC would have never existed therefore neither this story and all the other wonderful stories i have read. I'd like to give a HUGE thanks to my sister, who read and edited my story and helped me when i had writer's block. She has walked with me every step of the way and i'm so grateful for her. But most of all, I'd like to thank all of those who followed this story. You guys gave me such encouragement and support, giving me tips and uplifting reviews! This story could not have been successful without all these things and i'm so thrilled to have finished it with a high note! **

**I know it's over, but please REVIEW and tell me how you liked the entire story in general.**


	22. Epilogue

**Okay guys, since you all asked, I made an Epilogue for you to sum up the whole sha-bang! I hope you guys enjoy it!**

* * *

Epilogue

Alec made his way into the bedroom and found his lover sleeping on his side breathing lightly. The room was dark save for the light of the moon casting down on them from the window overhead. In pants and a simple grey shirt, Alec padded over to the bed and gently crawled under the sheets. At the sound if the bed creaking, Magnus turned. Alec comfortably settled onto his side and looked back at amber eyes.  
"Sorry, did I wake you?" He asked. Magnus shook his head.  
"I was just resting my eyes." He teased and that drew a smile from Alec. "How is Adam?"  
"I finally got him to sleep." Alec sighed. Magnus affectionately reach out and brushed his hand over Alec's cheek and captured his soft tender lips. At this gesture, the blue eyes man scooted closer and tangled his hands in Magnus hair and gently pulled at it. The older man purred in response and rolled on top of Alec one knee between his legs.  
"I thought you said you were tired?" Alec smirked.  
"I never said that, love. I was merely waiting for your arrival." Magnus said kissing him sweetly, his hands cupping the man's cheeks. Magnus was ready to pry open Alec's mouth and show just how awake he was, when there was a soft knock on the door. Magnus sighed inwardly shifting off Alec and they looked to find their little three-year-old daughter Monica, stand at the door in a pink frilly nightdress. Her long black hair curled just below her shoulders and her head was tilted slightly downward so that her bangs hovered over her brown chestnut eyes. She was clutching her teddy bear tight against her chest and she seemed shaken.  
"Daddy," she said shyly.  
"What's wrong dear?" Magnus asked sitting up.  
"I had another bad dream." She confessed. Magnus smiled solemnly.  
"You want to sleep with us?" She nodded guiltily and Magnus beckoned her to the bed. Monica beamed and jumped onto the bed and snuggled between her parents. Alec tenderly ran his hand through her hair while Magnus brought the sheets up to her shoulders.  
"What did you dream about?" Alec asked with concern. The little girl looked sadly at her father.  
"Demons." She pouted. Alec was taken aback.  
"And where did you hear about that?" Alec demanded.  
"In school, Timmy was scaring me and telling me there were monsters and demons that walked the earth. He said that they had red eyes and they strike at night." Alec looked grimly at his husband. Their poor daughter was being taunted and teased at school. Alec would talk with the teacher later but for now, there was nothing that could be done but to try and calm their scared child.  
"Well Monica, where there is a dark side, there is always light." Magnus said as a matter of fact. The little girl turned her attention to Magnus and stared in wonder.  
"What do you mean?"  
"If there are villains and evil creatures then surely there has to be a hero and good creatures right?" She nodded her head. "There must be a balance in the world." Magnus didn't want to confuse his child but for the most part, she understood. "You like fairytales right?" she nodded eagerly. "So imagine this, there are demons lurking in the night ready to strike, but what they don't know is Alec is an angel." Monica jerked her head around to face her father.  
"Really!?" She beamed. Alec seemed a little startled at being pulled into the story.  
"Well," he paused trying to collect his thoughts. "More like a guardian angel." He said.  
"Your father has a sword that glows like the heavens that is used to defeat the bad demons. He loves you very much and he will do anything to protect you. He will fight any demons that try to touch you." Alec smiled and nodded in agreement.  
"What about you?" Monica asked Magnus.  
"I am the more...enchanted protector. I use magic and spells to keep away evil from you like a wizard, a warlock of you will."  
"Does daddy shot sparkles?" She asked eagerly.  
"That I do! Lots and lots of it!" Magnus laughed and tickled his daughter playfully. She squealed and tried to wiggle out of his grasp.  
"Hey, don't wake up the baby," Alec reminded them both sternly. Magnus placed a hand over his mouth and Monica did the same. They giggled at being scolded and settled back in bed.  
Monica curled herself in her father's chest and Magnus protectively wrapped his arms around her, cradling her against him. Alec rubbed her back soothingly until all three drifted into sleep.

It was still new to Alec and Magnus and the lifestyle they lived. It took a while for Alec to accept having the company of a child since he worried very much for their well being. He did not want to put them in an uncomfortable situation because he was gay and married. Magnus had persuaded that it wouldn't matter. He explained that they would be a good parent by learning from their parent's mistake. If the child struggled with anything, then they would work it out together. If their child acted out then he or she would be punished accordingly but after, they would embrace the child and explain why the things they did were bad. It was about communication between the parent and child. Magnus wanted to pass on the lessons he learned through his childhood and growing up, from loving nothing and to loving everything. That was enough for Alec to agree. It was a long process and they had to sign many papers that took months before they were eligible to adopt in outer countries. First they adopted a little baby girl from China that had been abandoned on the streets and brought to the orphanage. They were restless and eager to adopt as they flew to China to pick her up. When they brought her home, she immediately settled in enjoyed the spacious house. As they grew to take care of her they learned she was a rascal with innocent chestnut eyes and they named her Monica. Later when she was two, they decided to adopt another child so she wouldn't be lonely. They were looking to go out of country again but they received a call from a nearby hospital saying there was a woman who was unable to keep her child. At the hospital they met up with the mother and she signed off the papers that allowed them to adopt her child. It was a baby boy with fierce blue eyes like Alec, and they named him Adam.

Magnus woke early for work and carefully slipped out of bed so not to wake his daughter and husband that were curled against each other. He crept out of the room and padded over to Adam's room. He peaked down into the crib and saw his son sleeping soundlessly on his back. Magnus reached down and twined a finger in the baby's hand and Adam curled his nimble fingers around his and made a little whimper. Magnus smiled and gently with the other hand, stroked his head. After a while, he reluctantly pulled away and slipped out of the room. He went over to the bathroom to wash up and changed into his work clothes- a soft pink dress shirt and dark purple vest and tie. He gelled his hair up into individual spikes and lightly applied glitter around his eyes. His passion for glitter and black liner did not call to him as it used to after he adopted his two children. When he was done he went back into the large bedroom and went to the other side of the bed to kiss Alec goodbye. The man stirred and rolled over.

"Hey, are you leaving now?" He asked quietly. Magnus nodded and bent down to kiss Alec on the lips. "Be safe." He whispered before Magnus left.

* * *

It was around five in the evening when Magnus drove past the vineyard and he could see the big house on the hill above. He couldn't help but breathed sigh of satisfaction as he realized that the house was his. He drove up to the house and parked his car in the garage and made his way up the front door and stepped inside. He set his bag down onto the table and searched around the house. It was quiet and calm, undisturbed. He happened upon Alec's study and found a canvas being propped on an easel. On a side table there was a pallet that was stained with both dry and newly applied paint. There was also a cup that had paintbrushes soaking in the murky brown water. He leaned against the door frame and admired the half painted scene.

There was an open field with rolling hills and bed flowers. The clouds were heavy and stooped low onto the mountains making it difficult to see. There was lake that trailed around the field that twinkled and glistened with little fishes swimming in the current. On the hill there was little cottage with a windmill and if Magnus looked long enough, he believed he could see it slowly circulating in the water. Though the sky was dark, there seemed to be a peaceful setting. A calm before the storm came. He did notice that there was a grey blotch on one of the clouds and he noticed the attempts of Alec trying to fix it.

It was decided that Alec would stay at home and take care of the children while Magnus went to work during the day. The blue eyed boy spent most of his time in the study painting. He then would submit his work to Seelie and she would see if it was eligible enough to be placed in any upcoming gallery opening. The pieces that didn't get submitted, he sold to the art store. During his free time, Alec would help the workers in the vineyard by picking off the dead spurs on the cordon, watering the vineyard regularly and picking up the dead leaves around the trellis. When Monica wasn't at school, she would her father in the vineyard and bring bottled water to the workers knowing it was difficult to work in the field especially under the heated sun. They adored her enthusiasm and said she gave them the energy to work.

The sound of distant pitter patter getting closer forced him out of his revere and a smile spread across his face. He saw Monica dashing towards him and he squatted to pick her up in his arms. The twirled around with her in his arms and she giggled. She was wearing a bright yellow dress that complimented her eyes.

"Daddy you're home!" She beamed. He held her close and stroked her hair.

"How's my sunshine? No bad dreams last night?" She innocently smiled and shook her head. "Good" Magnus said tapping her little nose. "Where's Alec? Can you tell me?" She nodded again and he set her down and she raced to the back door and slipped outside like a cat. He followed her onto the porch and watched as she dashed down the hill where their back yard was. He saw Alec walking behind Adam as the little baby hobbled forward. Magnus watched with interest as the wind blew, it picked up Alec's sleek black hair and carried it over his blue eyes and the man would involuntarily push it aside. He was wearing a simple black shirt that had a few paint stain marks on it and jeans. Though Magnus and Alec had gone out several times to buy fancier clothing, Alec still liked to wear his dark colors on occasion. Monica had rushed Alec's side and said something to him that caused him to look up in Magnus' direction. The man waved and Alec waved back. He made his way up the hill and stood beside Magnus.

"Hello beautiful" Magnus grinned wrapping his arm around the man's waist pulling him into a tender kiss, and even after all these years, Alec still blushed.

"How was work?" He asked.

"It was good," he said lightly. "I did see the new piece you were painting." He smirked.

"You weren't supposed to see that yet!" Alec said blushing.

"I thought it was beautiful." Magnus protested.

"Yeah well, I probably won't give it to Seelie. I made the mistake in letting Monica sit in the room with me. She splotched a bit fat grey dot on my cloud. I had to change the entire setting of the picture."

"Is that what it was? I thought it was part of the painting." Alec lightly nudged him with his shoulder.

"Haha," he said mockingly. Magnus laughed and placed an arm around his shoulder. They watched as their children rolled around in the yard getting grass in their hair. Monica was dancing around Adam as he attempted to stand on his pudgy little legs. It was a marvelous scene to watch and it brought sweet smiles on their faces. Magnus studied Alec's face and saw that his mind seemed to contemplating on heavy thoughts.

"Are you alright dear?" Alec nodded.

"I still can't believe we got this far Magnus; the house, the vineyard, the kids. It all seems surreal." Alec said shaking his head in disbelief.

"It is a dream indeed." Magnus sighed agreeing. "But we did it together Alexander and that's what's important." Alec faced Magnus and looked into his eyes. They were brilliant green gold but he noticed the age lines sinking in. There were also the lines from where his eyes smiled more often than he thought imaginable. He felt at peace standing beside his lover in the place where they wanted to be and the kids playing downhill. Alec laced his fingers with Magnus and rested his head on his shoulder. As he sighed contently, Alec thought, _"This is a scene I will surely paint one day"._

* * *

**I hope you all enjoyed it and it was the ending you were looking for! Please REVIEW! i have 194 reviews and I would like to get to 200 please! PLEASE! PLEASE!**

**p.s~ look forward to my other stories ;D *wink wink* *nudge nudge***


End file.
